


For The Record [HotchxReader]

by CatchYouInTheRye



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs in a Car, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kneeling, Lesbian Character, Not Canon Compliant, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchYouInTheRye/pseuds/CatchYouInTheRye
Summary: You're a vital part of the BAU and get along with everyone on the team. Only SSA Hotchner is still very distant and cold towards you. One day, you decide to do something about it.[smut ensues; female character; Y/N; sub-esque Hotch; several little crossovers (TV show Hannibal/Clarice Starling & Will Graham), Dana Scully from The X-Files, NCIS]Summaries & notes at the beginning of every chapter.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68
Collections: CriminalMinds FF





	1. gin & caramel

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in Reid x Reader: I wrote a spicy fanfic concerning that!

On the plane to Chicago the team has been bouncing ideas off of each other for the past hour. There have been three murders so far. One man and two women. While discussing the MO, you stumbled upon the problem that no one, not even the coroner, understands how the wounds have been inflicted. They are round stab wounds that bend upwards and go all the way through the body.

Its still an hour until you land in Chicago. JJ pleads for a coffee break and everyone agrees. Since you and Emily are closest to the coffee machine, both of you get up to make a cup for everyone. For a moment you stand in silence, until you ask:

“Do you think Hotch will eventually warm up to me?”

Emily turns to look at your face:

“Don’t take it personally, I think he just misses Rossi.”

Rossi took a year off to work on another book project. He recommended you for the job. Maybe that’s what annoys Hotch, he would rather have chosen himself. Even though you are pretty sure that you would have gotten the job anyways. No one that is not already on the team is as qualified as you are.

“If you say so.” You shrug your shoulders at Emily’s response.

With your hands full of mugs, you return to the sitting area of the jet. Morgan and Hotch sit on the sofa, JJ, Reid, Emily, and you have been sitting at the table.

When Emily hands JJ her cup, she gets up and they go sit together at the other sofa at the end of the jet. While walking by, Emily hands Morgan his coffee. He reacts with a simple:

“Thank you, beautiful.”

You put the two mugs for yourself and Reid on the table. Then you turn to Hotch to give him his coffee. You hesitate a little in your movement. But Hotch is already looking at you expectantly since he is the only one without a coffee.

“There you go.” Your hands touch for a moment and out of an impulse you wink at him. Hotch blinks in surprise, but quickly returns his gaze to the files in his lap. Did you just fluster Hotch?

You turn back and sit in the place next to Reid. He is staring out the window.

“Reid?” He does not react.

You touch his shoulder: “Hey, Spence.”

His head whips around: “Yeah?”

“What are you thinking about?” Curiosity is evident in your voice.

“Oh, just statistics about violent crimes in Chicago.” He looks at his hands and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Would you mind sharing?” You seem to be the only one on the team to actually enjoy when Spencer rambles.

His eyes widen in surprise: “You want to know?”

You smile at him: “Of course Spencer. Unlike others” You shoot a stare at Morgan, who just grins at you, “I appreciate your knowledge.”

Reid gives you a genuine smile, not the one with his lips tightened. You put your left elbow on the table and turn your attention fully towards Reid. He starts to ramble off facts about crime rates. You actually enjoy it. At some points you chime in with your knowledge about serial killers that have been active in Chicago in the past, like H.H. Holmes. Reid smiles at your participation, he sees that you really are listening to him.

You suddenly feel a stare in your back when you raise your hand to touch the side of Spencer’s head. He has a new hairstyle, and his hair is buzzed quite short there.

“I really like it.” You tell him. His cheeks get a little red. “I used to have a similar haircut.”

“No way!” He exclaims.

“Photos!” Calls Morgan behind you.

When you turn around, your feeling about the stare in your back is proven. Hotch was indeed staring at you. You raise an eyebrow without making actual eye contact and he looks back down. You notice that he has been staring at the same page for the last fifteen minutes. The corners of your mouth twitch and you have to suppress a grin.

“I tell you what, Morgan, whoever figures out what the murder weapon is, gets to see the photos.”

He extends his hands towards you: “Deal.”

You shake his hand and turn back to Reid.

The rest of the flight is spent mostly in silence. But the weight on your shoulders about Hotch not liking you, has been lifted. At least a little.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the evening, when you arrive at the hotel, Hotch declares that there are four rooms available. Morgan groans: “Not again.”

Hotch has the key cards in his hands. You take two of them: “Emily and JJ probably don’t mind sharing. And I can bunk with Spencer. You two have a room for yourselves. Alright?”

“Fine by me!” Exclaims Morgan and takes a card from Hotch. Emily and JJ grin at you when you hand them their card. Hotch looks a little lost. He stares down at his card. Did he expect another outcome?

“Alright.” He finally repeats your words. You all pile into the elevator. You decide to test your theory and stand close to Hotch. While turning around to face the door, your shoulders touch. You can see his arm twitch. _Interesting_ , you think to yourself.

Spencer and you decide to go over the file one more time.

“I really don’t understand the wounds.” Spencer sounds annoyed.

“We need to figure it out. It tells us a lot for the profile.”

Spencer falls back into the bed: “I knooowww.”

You stare at the pictures of the wounds. It reminds you of something you already have seen. But you cannot put your finger on it.

“We should sleep.”

“Yeah, alright.” Spencer gives in.

You take off your shoes and close the files that are spread all over the table. There is only one bed. At least it has two matrasses so that it should not be too awkward. You are still aware of Spencer’s germaphobia: “Is it alright with you, if we sleep in the same bed?”

Spencer nods: “You are probably cleaner than the bedsheets, so I should be fine.”

“Wow.”

His face turns red: “That’s not what I meant. I-…”

“It’s alright.” You laugh.

After staring at bloody corpses for the last hours, you need something to calm down.

“Want a tea?”

“Sure.” Spencer smiles.

“Be right back.” You take the keycard and step outside.

Back in the lobby, you find a station for tea and coffee. While you wait for the water to boil, your eyes wander around. You double take at a familiar back in the seating area. Hotch is sitting in casual clothes, hunched over the case files. You exhale. He really needs to take better care of himself.

You make one tea for him as well. You leave the teas for yourself and Spencer at the station and walk over to Hotch. He only notices you when you take the seat next to him.

“Good evening, Y/N.” To your surprise he uses your first name.

You hand him the tea: “Its late, Hotch.”

“You’re up as well.” He counters.

You roll your eyes but smile at him. This is the first time you two are speaking with each other outside an office setting.

“Come on.” You nod in the direction of the elevator.

You can see in his eyes that he wants to object, but he still collects everything and gets up. He, again, surprises you. The files in one hand and his tea in the other he follows you. You take the tea for yourself and Spencer and walk towards the elevator. The doors close. For a moment its completely silent.

“How did you know how I like my coffee?” Hotch suddenly blurts out.

“What?” You turn to him.

“How did you know that I take my coffee with caramel?”

You smile, that’s how you made his coffee earlier on the jet. The doors open and you step out.

“Good night, Aaron.” You walk away without answering his question.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At an ungodly hour, the team meets at the police station. Everyone looks tired, but still better than yesterday.

“The victims have been reported missing two days before the bodies were found. The unsub seems to abduct them at some time on Friday and drop the body on Sunday.” Hotch recaps.

“There is no clear geographical profile.” Reid adds. “The first victim, the man, was from Chicago. The second victim is from St. Louis and the latest from Milwaukee. Other than that is somewhat in the vicinity of Chicago, there seems to be no clear pattern.”

You look at you watch: “Its Thursday afternoon, there probably will be another abduction tomorrow.”

“Wait a second.” Emily was looking at the interviews with the families.

“What is it?” Hotch asks.

“It is possible that the abductions have taken place even earlier. The families of the victims were all out of town until Friday, when they realized that their son or daughter is missing.” Emily explains.

“Shit.” You mutter.

On cue a detective enters the room: “There has been another abduction.”

Hotch stands up: “JJ, Emily, Morgan, go talk to the family. The rest of us will stay back and talk to Garcia. We have to find a connection between the victims.”

Before he even finishes his sentence, you take the piece of paper from the detective that has the name of the abductee on it. While the others take their stuff and leave, you dial Garcia’s number.

She sends you all the details she can find and Hotch and Reid start to look into possible connections. You, on the other hand, go over the stab wounds one more time. There is something familiar about them and it drives you crazy. You take a white piece of paper and draw the holes that were in the bodies onto them. They are all fairly at the same places, but do not align perfectly. The placement does not seem to be that important them. Maybe only the weapon was the same then? But what weapon looks like that?

“Reid?”

“Hmh?”

“Were the victims dead before the wounds were inflicted?”

He looks at you: “Not necessarily, but its possible. They were drained of their blood, so we do not know.”

You look back at the paper with the holes on them.

“Holy Shit!” You suddenly scream.

Hotch and Reid jump in their chairs. “What?” Hotch asks.

“I finally know where I’ve seen these wounds before!”

“You have seen them before?” Reid is flabbergasted.

Without answering you take out your phone and scroll through your contacts. You hope that the number is still up to date. After a few rings, a male voice answers: “Hello?”

“Will?” You ask. “Its Y/N.”

“Oh, hey! Good to hear from you. What’s going on?”

“I am currently in Chicago working a case. The wounds remind me of how Hobbs used to hang his victims.” Garret Jacob Hobbs mounted his victims on antlers.

Will exhales loudly.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, but would you mind looking at the case file?”

After a moment of silence, he answers: “Alright. Send them over.”

“Thank you! I owe you a bucket of bait.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” His tone is serious, but you can hear him smile.

“Alright, talk to you later.”

You hang up. Hotch and Reid are staring at you with their mouths open.

“What?”

“Will?” Reid asks.

Hotch’s eyes dart between you and the phone in your hand: “Will? Will Graham?”

“You know Will Graham?” Reid stares at you just like Hotch.

You wink at them: “You should have read my first PhD paper.”

Reid looks at his hands: “I wanted to, but I forgot.”

“Oh.” Hotch whispers. “You worked with him on it, right?”

Will was THE profiler of the BAU in the 90s. He worked the Hannibal Lecter case. And after working with you on your first PhD, became a friend of yours. Even with his secluded lifestyle you still manage to see him once or twice a year.

You ask Garcia to send the file to Graham, she is just as surprised as the others.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Wills help you manage to solve the case and even find the abductee before they are killed. Back on the jet everyone is relieved and talkative. JJ and Emily ask you questions about Graham. Reid finally reads your PhD paper and Morgan is disappointed that no one gets to see the photos of your buzzcut since it was you who found out how the wounds were inflicted. Only Hotch is quiet. You side eye him a few times, but he stubbornly stares at the report he is filling out. Not once did he say _well done_ or something of that manner. It annoyed you. You almost single handedly solved the case and not once did he validate your effort.

You decide to talk to him about it later.

Back in Quantico JJ and Emily disappear before Morgan can even ask about having a drink. You tell him to ask Garcia and he does. Hotch immediately goes back into his cave above the bullpen. Reid wants to go home. Since you usually give him a lift, he has no car on the lot. You hand him your keys: “Go on.”

“Really?” He is surprised that you trust him with your car.

“Sure. I’ll take the train.”

“Okay.” He collects his stuff. “Pick you up in the morning?”

“See you then, Reid.” You smile at him.

After he leaves you climb the stairs to knock on Hotch’s door.

“Come in.” You hear his voice. You really like his voice. Its dark and soothing and you ask yourself how he would sound moaning.

You see the surprise in his face when you walk in before he puts his poker face back on.

“Can we talk?” You ask straightaway.

“I need to finish the report.” He barely makes eye contact.

“Alright. I’ll wait.” You sit down on the sofa opposite of his desk. His mouth open and closes a few times, before he looks back onto the papers on his desk.

You can tell that he can barely focus with you in the room. He takes longer than usual to write and has to correct a few words now and then. When he reads over the report he nervously clicks the pen. You take that as your cue to sit down on the chair in front of him.

When he closes the file and carefully puts it in its place, you ask: “Do you have a problem with me?”

He makes a sound as if he just choked on something.

“Is that a yes?” You push him.

“What? No!” He answers a little too loud.

You grin and look at him until he meets your gaze. Your eyes pierce into him. His cheeks get a little red and you can hear how his breathing gets faster.

“Would it be easier for you to talk about while having a drink?” Man, you are bold today.

He seems to weigh his options, even though you see the answer in his eyes already.

“I’d like that”

“Ok.” You stand up.

He grabs his jacket and follows you. You get your long woolen coat and your leather bag. The walk to the parking lot is quiet, but you kind of enjoy the tension.

“Where should we go?” Hotch asks you in front of the car.

“I know a place. Mind if I drive?”

“Oh boy.” He mutters and hands you the keys to his car.

You smile at him reassuringly and get in the driver seat. Of course, he has a CD player in his car instead of a Bluetooth radio. You turn it on and whip your head towards him: “Radiohead?”

He smiles: “I like them.”

“At least one thing we can agree on.” You turn the volume up to a point where its still possible to talk. “I once got a tattoo simply because the shop was playing Radiohead.” You tell him.

He turns in his seat to look at you while you kept your eyes on the street.

“Where?”

“Where the tattoo is or where the shop was?” You grin.

Hotch clears his throat: “Well, now that you brought it up: Both.”

You pull into the parking lot of your favorite pub. It has a long bar in the middle and a lot of booths on either sides.

“I will tell you inside.” You get out of the car and wait for Hotch to catch up to you. Without really thinking about it, you grab his hand and guide him to the entrance. At first his hand tenses, but then he intertwines his fingers with yours. The bar has a double doored entrance. You knock on the first door and they let you in, so you can give them your coats. Then they let you into the actual pub.

The DJ at the other end of the bar is playing some nice vinyl triphop and the lights are blue and green, sprinkled across the ceiling. Your favorite bartender is working tonight and greets you with a quick hug over the counter. “Can you make us two caramel shots and two Singapore Sling?”

“Coming right up.”

Hotch already chose a booth at the end of the pub and you take a seat on the other side of the table. You rub your hand together, so that the rings you wear make a clicking sound.

“When was the last time you went out?” You ask Hotch, who looks a little out of place in his suit. Not that you do not like the suit…

“I can’t remember.” He admits.

“Well, I’m honored that you got here with me then.”

“So, the tattoo…” He circles back.

“You really want to know that, huh?”

He nods his head.

“I got it in England. Its on my left hipbone.”

“What is it?” He leans towards you, against the table.

“That was not part of the question.” You grin.

Your drinks arrive and you pick yours up to toast. He lightly taps his class against yours.

After that you push one of the shots towards him. He raises an eyebrow: “Don’t you think I’m a little old for shots?”

“No. Drink.” You tell him. He cannot help himself but smile. One of his genuine smiles that light up a room. You both down the shots and he asks: “Ok, seriously. How do you know what I like to drink?”

You laugh: “You remember when we met outside the Starbucks a few weeks ago? I was actually in line behind you and heard what you ordered. It was something with a lot of caramel.”

“And you remembered that?” His eyes show his surprise.

“Sure.” You wink at him again.

“Ok. You need to stop that.” He looks at you with flushed cheeks.

“Stop what?” You ask innocently.

He looks into his drink: “Flirting with me.”

“Oh. I thought you liked it. At least that’s how I read your responses.”

He clears his throat: “Yeah, well. I like it a little too much.”

You furrow your eyebrows: “I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

Aarons head shoots up and he stares at you.

“Do you think I flirt with you just to mess with you?” You ask him sincerely.

“I don’t know.” He lets out a deep breath.

“Hm.” You tilt your head: “Would you like me to convince you that I don’t mess with you?”

He takes some time to muster up the courage. Then he tells you: “Yes.”

You smile: “In the bathroom or at my place?”

Hotch chokes on his drink and laughs embarrassed: “At your place.”

You get up immediately and put money on the table for your drinks. Hotch looks a little overwhelmed so you offer him your hand. He takes it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You arrive at your place a few minutes later. It’s a nice apartment in a tall building. You switch on the warm light next to the sofa. After you put away your shoes and your coat, you offer Aaron to take his. He hands it to you as well as his suit jacket. You point towards the sofa and go to the kitchen to get some water.

When you come back Hotch has taken off his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. The view of his naked forearms alone make you excited. You hand him a glass of water and sit down next to him: “Are you okay, Aaron?” His eyes dart around the room.

“Stop profiling me based on my apartment.”

He laughs: “Sorry. Yes, I’m okay.”

You put your elbow up on the headrest and look at him. He slowly turns himself towards you, until the leg closest to you is completely on the sofa.

“I really like you, Y/N. But I could not act on it, I’m sorry if that made me seem distant. I am still your boss and I could not risk…”

“I like you too, Aaron.” You once again take his hand. He looks down at it and smiles absentmindedly.

“Come here.” You offer your embrace. He leans towards you and you lay back on the couch, so that he is on top of you. You pull your arms around him. His head on your chest.

You kiss the top of his head and draw circles on his back. You were willing to go at his pace.

“How do you know?” He asks, muffled by the fabric of your sweater.

“How do I know what, love?”

His head once again rises, and he props himself up on his elbows left and right of your head.

“You seem to have figured out a lot about me.”

“And you are not used to that?”

He shakes his head.

“Well, you put up a pretty good front. But I was interested in you and when one pays attention, you can get a glimpse of what’s behind that front.” You let your hand wander through his hair. You wanted to do that for quite some time now.

Hotch leans a bit closer to your face: “Interested in me?”

“Oh, yes.”

You finally close the gap between you and kiss him. There is still a hint of cherry and gin on his lips. It drives you wild. Your hands wander along his back. He deepens the kiss and grabs your face as if he were scared you would disappear.

When he leans his head back to take breath, you attack his neck and throat with kisses. Gently you suck and bite into the skin. Then you blow on the wet spots. You can see how Aaron gets goosebumps on the back of his neck.

A small _Oh_ is all he can utter. You push against his chest. He understands and gets up, so that you can sit on his lap. You kiss him again and start to open his shirt. His hands are on your hips and he grinds you down into his crotch. You smile against his mouth.

“Needy, are we?” You coquette.

He only answers with a groan. When you can finally push the dress shirt off his shoulders, he takes off the white shirt he wears underneath it without hesitation. You bow your head down and start to work on this chest. Its beautiful. A few hairs in the middle. Defined muscles without being overly hard and of course the scars in his abdomen.

Your hands on his shoulders, you kiss down from his throat to his nipples. First you lick the right one, while you pluck on the left, then you switch. You do that a few times, until you can feel him harden against your core.

You bite into the flesh next to his nipple and he moans. Actually, fully moans. It’s a beautiful sound. You want him to do it again. This time you bite his shoulder. He moans again: “Fuck.” His head falls back into the couch. 

You hum appreciative. Your right hand slowly wanders towards his crotch. Hotch scoots a little forward, so that you have easier access to his pants. You start to palm his erection and his eyes fall shut.

When your other hand grabs his neck, his eyes shoot open and he looks at you wide-eyed. “Do you want me to choke you?”

He nods. “Words, Aaron.”

“Yes, please. Choke me.” He whispers.

You kiss his lips and gently apply pressure to the sides of his neck. You lean back, so that he has the option to object what you are doing. But all you see in his eyes is lust. He leans back into you and finds you lips. Again, you apply pressure to his neck. This time a little more. You feel his dick twitch. And you moan.

Just from doing this to him, you get all hot and bothered. You let go off him and stand up. He whimpers and looks at you confused.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

He gets up and kisses your neck while you slowly walk towards the bedroom. Since he is about a half a food taller than you, he can effortlessly bow down to you. You stop in the doorframe and push him up against it. Feverishly you make out.

While at it, you use the pressure against the doorframe as leverage and grab his thighs. You push them upwards, until he loses his footing and only you hold him up.

“Holy shit, what?” Hotch looks down at you, breathless.

You smirk: “Do you think I work out for shits and giggles?”

You press more kisses on his chest before you let him down. He walks towards the bed and gets on it. When he turns around to look at you, you only wear your underwear and a tank top.

He inhales sharply and takes off his pants. You stop him when he also starts to remove his boxers. Even though you can see the tent in them, you demand: “You have to deserve me touching your cock.”

Aaron looks at you with puppy eyes, pupils blown wide: “Anything.”

“Make me cum.”

Instantly he pushes you into the mattress and takes off your panties. You squirm at the cold air touching your folds. He shuffles between your legs and kisses the insides of your thighs. “Stop teasing.” Your voice is rough.

Aaron does as he is told and immediately finds your clit. You moan and arch you back. He really goes at it and has you dripping wet in minutes. You reach for his arm and push it towards your core. He obliges and inserts two fingers into your pussy. He curls them to stimulate your clit from the inside.

“Fuck, Aaron.” You moan at the overwhelming sensation. Just the picture of your boss between your legs, looking up at you with lust and eagerness lets an orgasm rise in you.

He hums against your pussy and sends shivers down your spine. You grab his hair and pull on it. He moans quietly. Then he inserts a third finger, and your eyes roll back. Your already heavy breathing gets quicker.

He picks up his pace and move faster in and out of you. Once again, he licks up and down your folds, before sucking on your clit again. Your orgasm crashes down on you and your whole body tenses up. Aarons movements slow down, his fingers pressed together by your spasming walls.

You need some time to come down from your high, which Hotch uses to push your top upwards and litter your chest with kisses. He takes a look at your tattoo: "A tree?" You smile: "Fake Plastic Trees?" "Oh!" He laughs and lets his finger run over it. Your hand finds his hair again and pull him to your mouth. You kiss him roughly and whisper in his ear: “Good boy.”

His movements halt and he stares at you. You grab his chin and repeat: “Good boy.”

“Fuck, Y/N. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?”

Your hand slithers into his boxers and you grab his rock-hard cock: “Kind of.”

He finally gets to take his underwear off, and sighs relived when his dick springs free. Its as big as you imagined in your wildest dreams. You sit back against the headboard and Aaron follows you. With one hand you grab his dick, with the other you press against his back until his knees are left and right of your hip. His cock is now at the same level as your mouth.

At first you only plump him with your hands. When your thumb rubs across the tip, he grabs the headboard with both hands. You press him closer to you face and take him into your mouth until your nose touches his stomach. You concentrate to not gag and look up at his face. Its beautifully scrunched with pleasure and he looks down at you with wonder. Slowly you begin to move your head. You can tell that he wants you to go faster, but he knows better than to jerk his hips towards you.

You stick out your tongue and run it up and down his cock. With one hand you fondle his balls. He moans in response, even louder when you finally start to move faster. You remove your hands from his balls and claw them into his thighs.

“If you keep doing that I-“ He moans.

You let go of him and push him off you, to your side. Willingly he rolls onto his back. You take off your final piece of clothing and sit on his lap. He looks at you, his fingers twitching.

“Go ahead, you can touch me.”

His hands fly up to your chest and he runs them up and down your skin. You lean down to him and kiss him, while lifting your hip until the tip of his cock rubs against your entrance. Aaron leans his forehead against yours and holds his breath expectantly. When you sink down on him, you both moan loudly. He fills you perfectly and you start and circle your hips. Hotch holds your waist and manages to keep his eyes open to look at you. You hold the eye contact and move your hips a little faster.

“Are you spelling your name?” He asks between two moans.

You grin at him: “Yes, I am.”

“That’s probably the hottest shit anyone has ever done to me.” He admits.

You bend down and kiss him. “I really like it when you curse.”

“Oh?” He smiles. “I can do it more.”

“Yes, please.”

You start to bounce up and down on his dick and a long: “Fuuucckkk.” Escapes his lips.

While lifting yourself up and grinding back down you roll your hips. Thereby he hits your g-spot every time and his breathing hitches because you tighten around him.

You feel yourself tighten even more when your second orgasm approaches. By the way Aarons jaw clenches, you can tell that he is also close.

Your hands wander back towards his neck. Slowly you start to apply more pressure, while trying to keep up a steady rhythm. You moan when Hotch’s hips jerk under you and his grip on your waist tightens. Your hands press down on the side of his neck so hard that you are sure he can no longer breath properly. You roll your hips one more time and let go of his neck. With a loud moan Hotch cums inside you. Eyes closely shut. Finger digging into your skin. This view pushes you over the edge a second time. His orgasm is prolonged when you clench hard around him.

For a moment you cannot hear or see anything. Only Aarons touch on you and the warmth in your core get recognized by your brain.

Breathing heavily, you get off him and lie next to him. His hand finds yours while you both stare at the ceiling. Absentmindedly your thumb brushes over the back of his hand.

Your sight clears up and you feel the wetness between your legs.

“Be right back.” You whisper.

With a warm, wet towel, you return to the bed. You already wiped between your legs and went to the toilet. You put your panties and tank top back on, without bothering about the bra. Aaron is propped up on his elbows. Blanked over his legs.

You sit down next to him. Firstly, you wipe the sweat off his forehead. Then you carefully wipe the residue of cum and wetness off his crotch. After you’re done, you throw the towel in the direction of the bathroom and pull the blanket up to your waist.

Aaron turns to his side and looks at you. You smile and push his hair out of his face. He kisses you and places his head on your chest.

“Can we do that again, sometime?” He asks quietly.

“Which part?”

“All of it.” He turns his head to look at you.

“I’d love to.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued?


	2. plastic trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dive further into your (sexual) relationship with Hotch. Both of you don’t want the team to know. Things get dicey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [more smut; relationship development; Y/N; sub-esque Hotch; once again a little crossover (Clarice Starling)]  
> Haley and Jack are non-existent.

The first light of the morning wakes you up. Slowly you open your eyes. You hear another person breathing next to you. Hotch lies on his stomach, arms and legs spread out, breathing evenly and evidently fast asleep. You smile at the sight and look at your phone: Still half an hour before your alarm rings.  
You decide to let Hotch sleep, he looks way too relaxed to wake him just yet. Carefully, to not make any loud noise, you get up. You tiptoe to the bathroom and wash you face. When you look at your naked chest, you see hickeys that Hotch left there. Good on him that they are not on your neck.

  
Back in your bedroom, you put on a shirt and some sweatpants. You go to the kitchen and close the bedroom door behind you. You get two smoothies out of your fridge and make some fresh coffee. Unfortunately, you don’t have any caramel sauce at hand. You decide to come through for Hotch and get a pan and some sugar. First, you melt some butter, then you add a shit ton of sugar. You push it around the pan until you have enough caramel for his coffee.  
You get a glass and drizzle the caramel around the inside. He really made you go full barista on him. You add the coffee and some foamed milk on top.  
With the smoothies in one hand and his caramel-latte in the other, you enter the bedroom. Hotch is still out. You put a smoothie and his coffee on the bedside table and sit down next to him.

The mattress dents in your direction and Hotch moves in his sleep. You start to run your fingers through his hair, until he starts to wake up. At first, he smiles under your touch, but you see the panic in his eyes when he lifts his head. “Aaron, its me.” You say calmly. He still seems to be vigilant about…well, everything. You need to work on that with him.  
“Oh.” He takes a deep breath and sits up.  
“Hey.” You smile at him.  
When your gaze wanders from his face to his neck and chest, you see all the hickeys YOU left on him. “Ooops.” You touch his purple and blue skin.  
He looks down on himself. For a moment you think he will be mad, but he just smiles. Your alarm rings and you turn it off.  
“What time is it?” Hotch asks with his delicious morning voice.  
“Time to get up.” You kiss him and point at his coffee.  
Aaron stares at it: “Did you make that?”  
“Yeah.” You hand it to him.  
He mutters something under his breath and takes a sip.  
“What was that?” You raise your eyebrows.  
His cheeks get a little red, but he answers: “I said, no one has done that for me.”  
Your eyes get sad: “Really?”  
He shakes his head.  
“Well, you should stay over for often then.” You smile.

  
Hotch raises his eyes from his coffee to look at you. You can see that he liked to hear that.  
You let him drink his coffee and get up to change. Your sweatpants and shirt land on the bed next to him. Just wearing your underwear, you remember your smoothie. You open it and down it in one go. You feel Hotch looking at you.  
“You have more tattoos?” He looks at your exposed skin.  
You grin: “You did not notice?”  
Hotch clears his throat: “No, I – I was distracted.”  
You lift your right arm, so that he can see the tattoo, that’s on the inside of the upper arm.  
“A moth?” He asks between to sips.  
You nod: “If you find out why I have it, you get a blowjob.”  
He coughs out his coffee, before he blurts out: “Alright!”  
“And on your shoulder?”  
You turn around: “Bouquet of lavender.”  
After that little show and tell, you open your wardrobe. You put on a dark green pullover and a grey blazer that you combine with a black jeans. Then you get some golden rings and put several on both hands.  
“I need fresh clothes.” Hotch states.  
“Oh, right.”

  
You pull out an oversized dress shirt that should fit him just fine. Then you find some boxers and a tie. Hotch come over to you and takes the clothes that you offer him. He puts on the boxers: “Why do you have those?”  
“I like to wear them when I’m at home.” You explain.  
“And the shirt and tie?”  
You smile, does he think it’s from another man?  
“Haven’t you notice how I roll up the hem of my pants?”  
Confused he furrows his eyebrows.  
“Sweater Weather?”  
He just shakes his head.  
“I’m Bi, Aaron. I like to wear that stuff.”  
“Oh.” He laughs.

  
You both are interrupted when your phone rings. Its Spencer.  
“Shit.” You mutter and pick up.  
“Heyyy.” You greet him. Spencer you mouth to Hotch.  
“Hey, Y/N. Ill be on my way in a few, alright?”  
You panic a little: “Ehm. You know what, Spence. Hotch will drive me.”  
“Why?”  
“He decided to come over this morning to apologize.”  
Hotch’s mouth open and closes a few times, you just grin at him.  
“Finally.” Spencer exclaims. “See you at the office then.”  
“Alright, bye Spence.”

  
“Apologize?” Hotch asks as soon as you hang up.  
“Yeah, for being - how did you put it? – distant.” You wink.  
“And Spencer noticed?”  
“Sure, Aaron. You do realize we are profilers, right?”  
He just shakes his head and gets ready for work.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hotch and you are alone in the elevator. On the way up you put your hand on the small of his back. You both don’t talk, just smile. Your clothes fit him well. He actually looks pretty good. The dress shirt barely covers up his hickey, Aaron adjusts the collar several times.  
When the doors open and you put your hand back to your side, you lean towards him and whisper: “You look hot in my clothes.”  
His poker face slips, he looks flustered. You smile satisfied. Entering the bullpen, Hotch gives you a small smile and goes up to his office.

After your coat and bag are on the table, you walk over to Spencer’s desk.  
He hands you back your keys: “Thanks for lending me your car.”  
You put it in your pocket: “Sure.”  
“Sooo…” He looks at you: “Hotch came over?”  
“Yeah, I was surprised as well.” You try your best not to have a shit eating grin on your face.  
“How did it go?” Spencer leans towards you as if he knows there is more to the story.  
You shrug your shoulders: “I made him a coffee and he said he was sorry. He simply misses Rossi.” At least a part of your statement is true.  
JJ and Emily come in and save you from further questioning.  
“Morning!” You call a little too relieved.

  
You smile at Spencer and get back to your desk. Morgan comes in and fist bumps you instead of simply saying good morning. It still makes you giggle every time.  
Since there is no active case for the team, JJ gets files from other departments that requested a consultation. You all pile into the conference room, sitting around the table. Hotch also joins you after a few minutes. He looks like he wants to come over to you, but Emily and Spencer are already sitting on either side of you.  
He sighs quietly and sits down next to Morgan.

  
“What have we got?” Aaron asks, looking at JJ.  
“Two requests from Counterterrorism, three kidnappings and a double homicide.”  
She slides the files around, everyone getting one, her and Emily looking at a kidnapping together. You open the file of the double homicide. At first you screen the pages for the important information. When you see who requested the consultation you start laughing. Hotch looks up and raises an eyebrow. Morgan looks at you, bewildered: “What’s funny about a homicide.”  
“Oh, no. That’s not it.” You explain: “I did not know that Sterling is back in office.”  
“Clarice Sterling?” Hotch asks.  
“Yeah. I went to the FBI because of her. Its surreal that I get to do something at her request.”  
“I did not know that.” JJ chimes in.  
“You didn’t ask.” You counter.  
“Touché.”

  
You look back at the file, even more eager now.  
Everyone works quietly after that.  
A few times you look at Hotch for a few seconds. No one notices his little ticks, except you. The way he lets his fingers wander over the place you bit him in the chest yesterday. Or how he readjusts his collar now and then. For others it probably looks, like he simply absentmindedly lets his hand wander. But you know what’s up. The corners of your mouth twitch every time you see it. It also turns you on a little.  
You’re halfway done when your stomach growls. You forgot that you haven’t eating anything except the smoothie.

  
“Anybody else hungry?” You ask, looking up from your papers.  
Basically, everybody frantically nods their head.  
“Sushi?” You propose while getting up.  
“Yes, please!” Emily and JJ say in union.  
“Alright by me.” Morgan says.  
Spencer nods hesitantly: “Yeah ok. But nothing raw for me.”  
“Gotcha.” You smile.

  
Hotch looks at you without saying anything.  
You look back at him: “Give me a hand?”  
“Sure.” He gets up as well. “Be back in a few.” Aaron tells the team.  
He walks out with you. Back in the elevator you grin at him and press you fingers at the place on his chest he kept touching. He breathes in sharply.  
“Does it hurt?” You let go of it.  
He shakes his head: “No…I just don’t want to get hard at the office.”  
You laugh at his deadpan voice and steal a kiss from him before the doors open.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
With big bags of sushi, you get back into Hotch’s car. This time he actually drives himself. You put the bags in the back seats and prop your elbow up at the window. Looking at DC flying by, you nod your head to the rhythm of Radiohead.  
“How many guesses do I get?” Hotch suddenly asks.  
“For what?” You look at him.  
“About your tattoo.” He grins but keeps looking at the street.  
“Hmm.” You turn down the music: “Two.”  
“Fair enough.” His hands clench the steering wheel.  
“So?”

  
He clears his throat: “Well, you basically said it earlier.”  
You turn to look at him.  
“Clarice Starling.” He states. “You said you went to the FBI because of her. The moths were important for her first big case.”  
You clap your hands: “Well done.”

  
He side-eyes you when you put your left hand on his thigh. When you grab his crotch, he steps on the brakes a little too hard.  
“Hell, are you trying to get us killed?” He breathes out.  
“I just want to keep up my part of the bargain.” You tell him innocently.  
“Now?!” You can hear the panic in his voice. But also the lust.  
You palm his dick a little, its getting hard already. “Should I stop?”  
His knuckles turn white because he is grabbing the steering wheel so hard now.

  
“Aaron. I said, should I stop?”  
You stop at a traffic light. He fully looks at you: “No.”  
Cocky you tell him: “That’s what I thought.”  
Quickly you open the zipper of his pants and the buttons in the front of his – well your – boxers.  
Hotch breathes in sharply when you take his bare cock in your hand.  
“Fuck.” He mutters. “This mouth of yours.” It makes you wet to hear him talk like that. Its so out of character.

  
He pulls into the main parking lot. You look around and point to the far end where almost no cars are parked. Letting go off his dick you grab your bag. You pull out a condom.  
Hotch turns the engine off and takes off his seat belt. You open the condom with your mouth: “I have no problem doing it without, but I thought you don’t want to risk having cum stains on your suit.”  
Aaron laughs and nods. You hold the eye contact until your face is close to his exposed cock. Then you spit on it. “Holy shit.” Hotch grabs your hair.

  
You spread the spit all over his dick before you roll the condom over it.  
Slowly you let your lips sink onto the tip. Aaron lets out a stifled moan. You can tell that he is holding back. Bending further over the middle console you take his dick down your throat. You hear how Hotch puts his hand over his mouth, his head hitting the head rest.

  
You bob your head up and down a few times. Aaron still manages to keep relatively quit.  
When you look up you are blessed with a beautiful sight. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes shut closely, mouth hanging open.  
You let go of his cock and he groans. Your lips close to his ears, you whisper: “I want to hear you. I want the whole FBI to know how hard I make SSA Hotchner cum.”  
His eyes widen, his pupils are big and dark. Obediently, he nods.  
When you don’t move, he adds: “Please touch me. I will be a good boy.”

  
Roughly you kiss his lips and stroke through his hair. Then you bend down again.  
This time you set a faster pace from the beginning.  
Aarons breathing hitches. His left hand hits the window, looking for something to hold onto. Carefully, you let your teeth graze his cock before you fully take it in again.  
This time Hotch doesn’t hold back. He lets out an obscenely loud moan.

  
You’re so wet by now that you really want to fuck him right here. But you also like your job. This is already risky enough.  
With one hand you fondle his balls, while slowly licking his dick up and down. You squeeze them a bit and go faster. Hotch is a moaning mess by now; Trying to say your name but being unable to get out a full word. His dick twitches and with another loud moan he fills the condom. You lift your head and stroke his cock a few times with your hand while his body tenses up. When he opens his eyes, you carefully take off the condom and knot it up. You take out a package of tissues. One you hand to Aaron; another you roll around the used condom.

  
Hotch is still catching his breath while cleaning his dick. Carefully he tucks it back in his pants.  
He leans over to you and kisses you deeply. You stroke his chin.  
“That was…” His eyes wander between your lips and your eyes.  
You grin: “We should head back inside.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Everyone cheers when you put the sushi on the table.  
“Traffic?” Reid asks.  
“What?” You furrow your brows.  
“With your average driving speed and the distance to the sushi place, you should have arrived ten minutes ago.”  
Hotch’s eyes nervously dart to you.  
You, on the other hand, stay calm: “Hotch drove. And you know how slow he drives.”  
You see how Reid does the math: “Still, you should…”

  
“Hush, Reid. Just eat.”  
For the first time you are thankful for Morgan interrupting him.  
After you finish eating, you take your file and get up: “Ill finish this at my laptop.”  
Everyone just nods.

  
Its difficult not to stare at Hotch. You still have a lot of bottled-up sexual excitement in you. Just when you start typing, your phone vibrates. It’s a message from Aaron.  
_For the record, I did not expect this._  
You smile. A lot changed in the last days.  
_For the record, I’m aware of that._  
You look in the direction of the conference room, but you cannot see Hotch. Your phone vibrates again.  
_For the record, I’ve been picturing your body, draped over the sofa, wearing nothing but my hands._  
Your thighs clench together. He’s bold. You like it.  
You look at the clock. You all have to stay here a few more hours.  
_My place at 7._  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
You have to take Reid home before you can go home yourself. Its Friday and time for his Dostoyevsky reading marathon. You ask him which book he will read first and he tells you all about is, excited about your question. Just when he finishes, you pull up next to his apartment. “Have a good weekend, Reid.”  
“Thanks, you too.” He closes the door, and you drive off.

  
Its 6:30 when your get to your apartment. You decide to take quick shower, without getting your hair wet. You put on a shirt and the jeans you wore today. A quick scan of the room lets you rearrange the cushions on your sofa and turn on a few small lights instead of the bright one on the ceiling.  
At exactly 7 your doorbell rings. You buzz Hotch in and hear him quickly climbing the stairs.  
He is wearing casual clothes, so he apparently went home to change. His hickeys are now showing. You really like to see him like this. Less serious, it makes him seem younger. Well, he looks like his actual age and not ten years older that the grim face puts on him.

  
“Hey.” He smiles at you.  
You grab his arm and pull him inside. You push him against the door and lock it with one hand. His hands are immediately on you, pulling you into his embrace. He kisses down your neck and throat.  
“You drive me insane.” He murmurs against your skin.  
“Good.” You push your body against him even harder.  
You find his lips and pull his hair. He groans into your mouth. You use that to push your tongue between his lips. Hotch circles his tongue around yours. You pull back and bite his lip.

  
He grabs the back site of your thighs: “Can I?”  
“What, love?” You smile at him.  
“Id like to carry you.”  
Its sweet of him to ask that, considering you fucked him into oblivion yesterday.  
“Sure.” You jump a little and he lifts you up. Your legs around his waist he carries you towards the back of the couch. You rub against him, trying to create friction between your legs.  
He lets you down and you lean against the sofa. With one hand you grab his shoulder and push him down. Willingly he gets onto his knees before you. He opens the button of your jeans and pushes it down your legs. You raise your feet, and he takes it off completely. He kisses your thighs, drawing circles on your skin with his thumbs.

  
Hotch looks up at you, like he is asking for permission. You bend down to kiss him and guide his hands to the hem of the boxers you are wearing. He pushes them down as well. You decide to play into his fantasy he described earlier and take off your shirt as well, leaving you completely naked. Indeed, only wearing his hands.  
He starts to get hot and gets rid of his sweater and shirt. He puts his thumb into his mouth and wets it, before finding your clit and rubbing it. You let out a moan and lean further back over the backrest. With one hand you grab his hair and pull his face towards you core. His hands push your thighs apart a little wider. Enthusiastically he starts liking you up and down. Your thighs clench around his head.  
You are so wet already, just thinking about what you did earlier…And now him on the floor in front of you.

  
“Aaron.” You moan. “Take off your pants.”  
He gets up and throws his pants somewhere behind him. His hard dick bounces against his stomach. You waist no more time and guide him to your entrance. Leaning back again, you give him access to your pussy. He steps closer and grabs your waist.  
Hotch stares into your eyes while slowly sliding into you. Your head falls back. He fills you up completely and stretches you just the perfect amount.  
“Shit…Y/N.” He moans loudly. You’re satisfied that he doesn’t hold back this time. You both are worked up, you’re done teasing.  
“Fuck me, Hotch.” You demand.  
He starts to move, his grip on your hips tightening. You use your muscles to rhythmically clench around him, staring into his eyes. Seeing the effect that has on him in his eyes. His mouth falls open.  
His movements get faster. You move your hip downwards so that he brushes your g-spot. With one hand you grab the back of his neck to hold yourself up. His hands start to wander over your chest, simultaneously they grab your tits. He carefully caresses your nipples.

  
“Harder.” You demand, before moving your chin forward, so that he can kiss you.  
He starts to fuck you harder as well as grabbing your chest roughly.  
“Fuck yes!” You exclaim, eyes rolling back.  
Aaron lets out another moan, his movements get a little sloppy.  
Your eyes fly open: “When are you allowed to cum?”  
He holds his breath for a second, before answering: “When you tell me.”  
“Good boy.” You praise him.

  
His jaw clenches as he fucks you even faster. One of his hands flies to your clit, the other holding your shoulder. You feel your orgasm approach quickly. Your stomach tightens and your pussy clenches around his dick. You grind down on him, maximizing the friction.  
When he pinches your nipple you cum. Hard. “Yes, fuck, Aaron.” You moan with closed eyes. You are barely come down from your orgasm when you look at him. Sweat on his forehead. Obviously trying extremely hard not to cum without your permission.  
You grab his hair and pull on it until his head bends backwards. Without letting go of it you clench your other hand around his exposed throat. You barely apply any pleasure as Aaron is already breathing heavily.  
His eyes are on your face, his pupils not able to focus. You lean to his ear: “Cum for me.”  
He groans and his body tenses. His legs almost give out beneath him and he leans onto your chest to not fall. His hips jerk a few more times, before he holds still. Only his chest rising and falling.  
After about a minute he pulls out of you.

  
You take is face into your hands and kiss him.  
“Was that okay for you?” You ask him.  
“Oh yeah.” He chuckles. “That was one of the most intense orgasms I ever had.”  
You smile widely: “Good.”  
Grabbing his hand, you propose: “Wanna take a bath?”  
You lean against the back of the bathtub, enjoying the hot water. The lavender shampoo that you generously poured into it, fills the whole bathroom with a nice smell.  
Aaron stands next to the bathtub.  
“Come on.” You offer him your hand. He takes it and gets in. When he goes about to sit on the other side, you grab his hip. He looks at you surprised.  
You pull him towards you, and he sits down in front of you, leaning against your chest; allowing you to play with his hair.  
Relaxed he closes his eyes.

  
“You look beautiful.” You tell him, eyes wandering over his face and chest.  
Surprised he looks up at you. Apparently, this is also something that no one did for him; complementing him with something other than _handsome_. It’s no surprise then that he reacts so much to you praising him.  
You kiss his head: “Would you like to stay for the weekend?”  
He turns between your legs, so that he can properly look at you: “I’d love to.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
To be continued?


	3. a radiator on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spent some quality time with Hotch, but you upset him. The two of you get interrupted by Emily looking for a shoulder to cry on. How will you resolve your issues? How will you two go on with working together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; slightly angsty; resolving conflict; smut; TW: homophobic parents]  
> Feedback welcome! Let me know of you have certain preferences/wishes for a next part!!

Saturday.  
You both fell asleep yesterday as soon as you made it from the bathtub to the bedroom.  
Now you were woken up by sounds coming from the kitchen. Groaning you look at the clock. 8 a.m. Why is Hotch up?  
You get dressed, a sweater and tights have to make due for now. Walking into the kitchen, you find Hotch stirring something in a pan. “Hey.” You say, standing right behind him.  
He jumps and turns around: “Oh, hey.”  
“What are you doing?” You lean to the side to look behind him. Looks like eggs.  
“Breakfast.” He rubs the back of his neck.  
You furrow your eyebrows: “Why? You’re my guest.”  
“Well, I wanted to do something nice, after you made me such a nice coffee yesterday and…”  
You stop him from talking by laying a hand on his chest: “Aaron. You don’t have to feel guilty because someone took care of you.”  
He smiles, looking a little embarrassed: “How do you know I feel guilty?”  
You just raise an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, okay. Fair enough.” He puts up his hands in defeat.  
You put one hand on his cheek. The looks he gives you almost makes you tear up. He leans his head into your touch and closes his eyes for a second.

Smiling at him you look back at pan: “It still looks nice though.”  
You get two plates and Hotch puts the scrambled eggs on them. You both sit down at the table in the living room. Pulling one leg to your chest and balancing it at the edge of the chair you start eating. You cannot help yourself but stare at Hotch.  
He notices and looks back: “What is it?”  
“This feels a little weird, don’t you think?” Even though you had sex, its weird to do such a domestic thing with, well your boss. During sex you don’t have much time thinking about that.  
“Because I’m your supervisor?” He puts down his fork, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Shit. He is upset.  
You tilt your head: “Kind of.”  
“You didn’t seem to find it weird yesterday, fucking me.” His face is stern, lips tight.  
“Damn Aaron, that’s not what I meant.” You stare back at him.  
“Do you regret it?” He suddenly blurts out.  
“What?” You look at him like that’s the most ridiculous thing you ever heard.  
He sighs and rubs his face: “Do you regret it? Because I can go and we will just forget about it.”  
Oh, he is really hurt.  
“Absolutely not.” Your voice is steady.  
Your phone rings and you look at it. Its Emily.  
You get up and answer it: “Hey, Em. What’s up?”  
She breaths loudly. “Emily are you crying?”  
Hotch looks at you concerned.  
“Can you come over?” She pleads.  
“Of course. Can you tell me what happened? Are you in danger?”  
“No…” She sniffles. “JJ and I…”  
Your eyes wide: “Ok. Em, I tell you what. I put on clothes and be right over, okay? Give me twenty minutes.”  
“Thank you.” She hangs up.

You look at Hotch for a minute. He is still tense and seems upset.  
You sigh: “Aaron, this conversation is not over. I need to go check on Emily.”  
He gets up, reaching for the plates.  
“Leave them!” You tell him a little too loud. You pinch your nose: “Shit. I will come over to your place later, okay?”  
Hotch stares at you, jaw clenched: “If you don’t find it too weird.”  
You really want to scream at him, but you just breath out loudly. “No, I don’t.” Is all you say, before you quickly go to your bedroom. Putting on jeans, a blouse, and some boots. You run to the bathroom and brush your teeth.  
Before you exit, you look for a still packed toothbrush.  
When you come out, Hotch is getting dressed, not looking at you.  
“I put out a toothbrush for you. Leave whenever you want. Ill write you when I leave Emily’s.”  
He turns to look at you, not answering. You open a drawer of your dresser and get your spare key. You throw it at him, he catches it.  
“Lock the door on your way out.” For a moment, the corners of his mouth twitch, like he wants to smile.  
“Ok.” He finally says. You nod at him and run out.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
With screeching tires, you arrive in front of Emily’s apartment. You jump out and ring her doorbell until she buzzes you in.  
Her eyes are red, but she stopped crying. You hug her in the doorway without saying anything.  
After you let go of her, she lets you in. Her cat comes to greet you: “Hey, Sergio.” You pet him.  
You follow Emily to her living room, sitting down on the sofa next to her.  
“Thank you for coming over, I didn’t know who else to call. You’re the only one who knows…”  
“Em, its fine. What happened?”  
She rubs her face: “JJ and I had a huge fight. We agreed at the beginning of our relationship that we won’t tell the team…But I also don’t want my mom to know. She’s super homophobic. And now JJ thinks I’m too ashamed of her that I won’t tell my mother and stand up for her…”  
You take her hand. “I’m sorry.”  
You pull her into another hug: “Your mom doesn’t know that you’re gay?”  
Her breathing hitches when she tries not to cry again: “No, well kind of.”  
“Oh, Em.” You kiss her cheek.  
She leans back: “Do your parents know that you’re bi?”  
You shake your head: “Didn’t get the chance to. I told them to go fuck themselves way earlier.”  
Emily laughs and wipes her eyes.  
“So, I’m sorry, I cannot aid with coming out advice. At least for coming out to your parents.”  
She lets her head sink, but you take her chin and pull it back up: “Stop. Your mom is the one who should be ashamed, not you.”  
Emily stares at you and grabs your neck. She pulls you in for a kiss. You’re too surprised to do anything but kiss her back. When you get over the shock, you gently push her back.  
“Em, no.” You mumble.  
“Why not?” She stares at you.  
“Because the one you want to kiss is JJ.”  
She rolls her eyes: “Well, now I want to kiss you.”  
You smile at her: “Under other circumstances I would be ripping off your clothes now. But todays not that day.” You laugh.

“Sorry.” She rubs her face again. “You’re right, sorry.”  
“Its okay. You’re probably pretty overwhelmed right now; with, well everything.”  
She shakes her head: “You must think I am a horrible person. But I promise I did not call you to use you as a rebound or something.”  
“I do not think that.” You assure her. “But I do think you should call your mom and tell her to either love you and JJ or fuck off.”  
Emily looks at you: “I am scared.”  
You shake your head: “No way. Not Emily Prentiss. You’re the baddest bitch of the FBI.”  
You look around and pick up her phone.  
She lets out a sigh: “You’re right. Why do you always have to be right?”  
You shrug your shoulders: “I have many talents.”  
“Go on.” You hand her the phone.  
You take out your own phone and call JJ on facetime. She picks up, looking similar to Emily, eyes red: “Hey, what’s up?”  
“You should see this.” You flip the camera.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
You are leave Emily’s place smiling. Then you remember the conversation that lies ahead of you. You texted Hotch, he simply replied with his address. At least he wants to see you.  
Its kind of early to discuss what you have to discuss. But you started it, now you have to finish this conversation. You like Hotch, a lot, but…get it together!!!  
He has a nice two-story house in the suburban area of DC. You pull in behind his car. His front yard could use some improvement, you take a mental note.  
When Hotch opens his door, he looks a little calmer then before, but the tension is thick.  
“Can I come in?” You ask when he doesn’t move.  
“Yeah, sure.” He steps to the side.  
You brush his hand when you walk by him. He doesn’t pull back.  
The hallway opens into a nice kitchen with a living room adjacent. You look around and lean your back against the kitchen counter.  
“I’m sorry about earlier, Y/N. I freaked out.” He looks at his feet.  
“No, no. You were right. I could have been a little more sensitive.”  
He clears his voice: “So, what does that mean?”  
You take a step closer to him: “I really would like to continue what’s going on between us.”  
He smiles, visibly relieved. You lift one hand: “But I need you to stop being so apologetic.”  
“I can try.” He steps closer.  
You take his hand and press kisses onto his digits: “You concentrate so much on putting up a front for work, when you need to behave in a certain way, that you seem to forget to be yourself sometimes. And you shouldn’t feel bad about being yourself, about liking skin contact, liking to be taken care of.”  
Hotch breathes out loudly: “Or liking to be choked, for that matter.”  
You laugh: “Exactly.”

“What did Emily want?” He mumbles while pulling you into a hug.  
“I can’t tell you that.” You whisper.  
He leans his head back to look at you, without letting go: “Because I’m your supervisor?”  
You nod: “But I promise, I will tell you anything that doesn’t has to do with your subordinates.”  
He laughs: “That’s fair.”  
You push his head down until he lays it onto your shoulder. You caress his neck and kiss the exposed skin. He sighs and kisses your shoulder.  
“How do you get past all my defenses?” He mumbles.  
“Because you let me.”  
Aaron laughs.  
“Want to get lunch?” You ask.

Its sunny outside and you decide to get takeout and go to the park to eat. You sit on a bench and eat, while talking. Its nice and you cannot stop smiling at Hotch.  
He looks so good. His hair disheveled, casual clothes, dimples on his cheeks from smiling back at you.  
“Does it bother you?” He asks you all of a sudden, noticing your stare.  
“What?” You find his eyes.  
“The age gap?” His cheeks get a little red.  
You shake your head: “I could ask you the same thing. But the reason I just stared at you, was because I think you look really hot right now.”  
“Oh.” The color of his cheeks darkens.  
“And you? Does it bother you?” Now that he brought it up, you are actually curious.  
He shakes his head, but then halters in his movements: “Well kind of, but not how you maybe think.”  
You squint your eyes: “Do I intimidate you?”  
“Okay, what the fuck?” He laughs. “Can you stop reading my mind or however you do that.”  
“I promise I’m neither reading your mind nor profiling you. At least not consciously. But I am used to people somehow being scared or intimidated by me.”  
He blinks at you.  
“Come on, tell me Aaron.”  
“Fine. It’s a little scary when someone fifteen years younger takes one look at you and your knees almost give out, because they see everything in your eyes.”  
“I don’t see everything.” You grin. “But it also turns you on, doesn’t it?”  
He coughs: “Yeah.”  
“Good.” You lean closer: “Cause it also turns me on, a lot.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunday.  
Even though you both were aroused when you got to your apartment yesterday, you spent the evening quite civil: Watching your favorite movie, after Aaron requested to do so.  
The bottled-up sexual tension made it extra exciting when you got up to take a shower together.  
Before you had the chance to take all your clothes of, Aarons phone rings.  
“SSA Hotchner.” He says in his work-voice. “Alright, call the others. I will be in in 30 minutes.”  
“We have a case, don’t we?” You ask after he hung up.  
He nods. “Shit.” You mumble.  
You both get dressed quickly. Hotch had the brilliant idea to bring a to-go bag to your apartment. You get your guns out of your safe and holster them.  
“Should we drive in separate cars?”  
He hesitates: “It would take too long to drive to my house and then to Quantico.”  
“Ok. But we have to pick up Reid.”  
“Alright. Lets go.”  
You smile at his willingness or rather at his not-caring.  
Reid doesn’t see Hotch sitting in the passenger seat through the tinted windows. He jumps a little: “Oh, hey Hotch.”  
“Reid.” He nods.  
“His car broke down. Get in the back.” You yell from the driver seat.  
While Reid got in you wink at Hotch and he puts his hand over his mouth to not let Reid see how wide he is grinning.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again you were on the jet. This time on the way to Georgia. You didn’t want to raise any suspicion by suddenly sitting next to Hotch. So, you take your regular place next to Reid. You were relieved to see how JJ and Emily were looking at each other. You are pretty sure that they are holding hands under the table.  
You worked though the preliminary file. Now you just want to close your eyes. It is way too early of a Sunday to do anything than to lounge at home. Reid’s head is already on your shoulder. He fell asleep minutes after everyone decided to take a break.  
You turn your head and see Hotch staring at the two of you. He raises an eyebrow.  
You squint your eyes and take out your phone.  
_I want to fuck you so bad right now._  
You hear how Hotch takes out his mobile. You also hear how he clears his throat to not make any compromising sounds.  
_Oh god. Don’t make me hornier than I already am._  
You grin.  
_You can call me Y/N._  
Hotch laughs and Morgan turns to look at him.  
“I’m just reading an article.” He explains.  
You turn around: “Really, what about?”  
He shoots you a half-angry, half-lustful look.  
“Government-Funding.” Aaron says deadpan.  
Morgan snickers: “Yeah, that sounds like something you would laugh at.”  
_Government-Funding, huh?_  
Hotch gets up and goes to the bathroom.  
_Fuck off. :)_  
You grin.  
_Don’t you dare jerk off in that bathroom now._  
He comes back out after a minute.  
“Good boy.” You mouth at him.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Its hard to concentrate. But you have done this before. Working while staring at Hotch.  
You get it together and actually contribute something to the case.  
Nevertheless, you’re relieved when Hotch calls it a day and you get back to the Hotel. Sadly, everyone gets their own room this time.  
That doesn’t stop Aaron though. Half an hour after you all got to your rooms, there is a knock on your door. Quickly you open it and pull him inside. He is wearing his dress shirt, minus the suit jacket and his tie. The first buttons are undone.  
You grab him by the belt and pull him to the bed. He presses his lips onto yours. You pry his mouth open and bite his bottom lip. He groans.  
You open his belt and throw it on the ground. Grabbing his hair you start to kiss his neck and collarbone. “Fuck, I wanted to do that all day.” You moan into his skin.  
His dick twitches against your leg. You grin and push him onto the bed: “Agent Hotchner, look at you. All needy.”  
His breathing hitches: “Please.”  
You get on him and grind his crotch: “Please, what?”  
“Please fuck me.”  
“All you have to do is ask, love.” You kiss him and open his shirt. His hands wander under your shirt, you let him open your bra. While he takes off his shirt, you throw yours and the bra in the corner. You bend down and carefully bite his skin, starting at his neck, down to his ribs. His hips jerk up and his hard dick rubs against your core.  
Aarons hands grab your hair. He groans repeatedly. When you look up at him, his cheeks are flushed, eyes wide open.

“Can you…?” His voice is husky. You wait for him to finish the sentence.  
“Would you like to tie me up?”  
You smile at him: “I prefer if you are held down by my voice and your willpower. But if you want to try it, we certainly can.”  
He nods.  
“All fours or just the arms?” You get off him, looking for his belt.  
“Just my hands.”  
“Get up.” He sits up on the bed. His dress pants showing a massive tent.  
You pick the belt up and look around. There is a radiator up on the wall in the bathroom.  
You know that he probably thinks he gets to lay on the bed, chilling beneath you. But not with you. He follows you into the bathroom and you push him up against the wall.  
Willingly, he puts his wrists together and lets you strap them. You kiss his arms up to the shoulder. He shows you a lot of trust and it’s the hottest thing ever.  
With one hand you push his arms over his head. You have to get on your tiptoes to bind the belt around a bar of the radiator.  
You bite your bottom lip: “Fuck, Hotch.”  
His head falls back, the belt pressing against his wrists.  
You step closer, kissing his lips you tell him: “You have to say when you get uncomfortable. I will let you down immediately.”  
“Okay.” He exhales.  
His back arches to get closer to your naked chest.  
You push him back, flat against the wall. He shudders when he feels the cold tiles.  
You get on your knees, pulling down his pants. Besides the clothes pooling around his ankles, he is completely naked. He leans his head forward to look down at you.  
You’re too turned on to wait longer. One hand wanders up and down his thighs, the other grabs his cock. You take his full length down your throat. Holding the eye-contact. His mouth falls open.

Both of your hands are now on his thighs, holding him against the wall. Fast paced you push your head up and down his dick. He starts to moan louder.  
You stop for a second: “I love to hear that, but you have to be quiet Aaron.”  
He nods frantically. His hands grabbing his restrains for leverage. You go back at it until his legs start to shake, making it hard for him to support himself.  
You free his feet of his pants and scoot forwards, until you can put his legs onto your shoulders. Him basically sitting on you, gives you great access to his crotch.  
You put your hands under his ass, to hold him up better. When you start to suck him off again, he curses: “Holy shit, Y/N. Fuck…I…this is the best…”  
He manages to shut himself up and you take him deeper in your mouth. Looking up at him, having his weight on your shoulders, makes you unbearably wet. When his dick twitches in your mouth, you let go. Carefully, you put his feet back on the ground and get up. His chest and face are red. Sweat on his forehead.  
You reach up to free his hands. He groans. “Your hands will tingle a little.”  
You rub his wrists and kiss him. He moans into your mouth. One of his hands wanders to your core and he starts to rub your clit. You let your head fall against his chest.  
He kisses the back of your neck. You submerge in the sensation und close your eyes.  
When you start to moan you look up and silence yourself with his mouth.  
Both of you let go, panting. You look at the shower and get the belt again.

You take off the rest of your clothes and nod towards the shower. Hotch gets in and turns on the water.  
Its hot and relaxes your back.  
You order: “Sit down.”  
Hotch gets on the floor of the shower, the water hitting his thighs. Sitting down on his lap, you straddle his cock. You fold the belt, so that you can bite down on it. You offer Hotch the other end and he takes it into his mouth.  
You smile around the belt and sink onto his cock. Both of you let out muffled moans.  
Your eyes roll back in your head when you start to move up and down. Hotch start to stimulate your nipples, by grabbing your tits and running his thumbs over them.  
You roll your hips until your orgasm approaches. Judging how hard Hotch bites into the leather in his mouth, he is close as well. His left hand finds your clit again. You groan and press his head against your chest. You let the belt slip out of your mouth and yell: “Bite me!”  
Hotch spits out the belt and sinks his teeth into your flesh. “Yes, Aaron.” You moan into his ear. You move your hips quicker and claw into his shoulder. Throwing both your arms around him, pulling his hair, you cum. You clench so hard around him; you fear that you will crush his dick.  
Hearing him moan into your chest, makes you forget everything. You roll your hips a few more times before you sink down against him. The shower is so steamy, you’re getting lightheaded. You reach up to turn off the water. Both of you are breathing heavily. With shaky legs you stand up and help Aaron to get up as well.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
You’re both laying on the bed, bathrobes and towels around your bodies. Hotch his propped up on his elbow staring at your face. You play with his hair and stroke his cheek.  
“Did you like that?” Even though you are sure he did, you want to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable with anything.  
His voice is deep and husky when he answers: “No one has ever fucked me like that.”  
You smile: “No one has ever let me fuck them like that.” He pulls you in for a kiss. When he lays down on your chest, he answers you question: “Yes, I really liked that.”  
Before you can say anything else, there is a knock on your door.  
“Who the fuck…” You get up and throw the blanket at Hotch.  
Just wearing your robe, you open the door a little. Its JJ.  
“Oh, hey.” You lean against the doorway, blocking her view into the room.  
“Hi, are you okay? Your cheeks are red.”  
“I just showered.” You explain. Which technically isn’t a lie. “Whats up?” You chance the subject. “I wanted to thank you for helping me and Emily making up. It means a lot to both of us.”  
“Oh.” You are suddenly very aware of Hotch hearing every word.  
You touch her shoulder: “Its okay, JJ, really. I’m simply happy, you two…could resolve your issue.”  
“Alright, good night.” She smiles at you.  
You nod and close the door. Leaning against it you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Opening one eye you see Hotch grinning at you: “Issue?”  
You get back into bed next to him, raising two fingers and move them before his face: “There is no issue. You know nothing about any issues of JJ and Emily.”  
Hotch leans back and laughs at you: “Did you just Jedi me?”  
You shrug your shoulders: “I tried.”  
“Ok, but seriously, you cannot say anything.”  
He holds up his hand: “I think we are just as screwed as they are when someone finds out, so I have no interest in saying anything.”  
“Good.” You kiss him.

When Aaron collects his clothes, he finds your spare key in his pants. He holds it up: “Look what I found.”  
You smile: “Would you like to keep it?”  
He looks surprised, mouth opening without a sound coming out.  
“Only if you find it not too weird.” You add.  
Hotch laughs and gets back on the bed with you: “I’d love to.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
To be continued?


	4. life by a thousand cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and you have to go undercover. The outcome is more violent than you bargained for. Does the team notice the developing relationship between you and Hotch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; slightly angsty; canon typical violence; smut;]  
> Feedback welcome! Let me know of you have certain preferences/wishes for a next part!

The team spent three days in Perry, Georgia so far. After your little adventure in the shower, Hotch and you have had no time to get some quality time together. Which was probably for the best, considering the state of your knees. They took quite a toll from spending so much time on the tiles of the bathroom.

Hotch’s wrist weren’t nearly as bad, but when his dress shirt rode up his arms, you could see the faint blue/red stripes around them. It made the corners of your mouth twitch a little every time you saw it.

One time, Morgan accidentally touched your knee, and you whined a little too loud. You played it off as being surprised, but Hotch knew what was up.

Now, however, you all were deep into the case; not really knowing where to go from here. Two ritualistic murders were what the team was called for. The last murder was a day before you arrived. Since then: nothing.

Reid went over the MO again: “They look like ritualistic killing, staged by the first settlers in North America to intimidate the Natives. But they are not quite right. Like they pretend to be ritualistic.”

“So maybe they just want us to think it’s a ritual, distracting form the actual motive?” Morgan asks.

“Possibly.” Hotch replies.

JJ and Emily come in with fresh coffee for everyone. You thank them with a smile and sip on your cup. The bright light of the conference room starts to bother you. The only window is in the next room, you feel trapped under the artificial lights.

“I’m gonna take a walk.” You announce and get up.

“Can I join you?” Reid asks, apparently equally bothered by the lights.

You smile at him and pull your jacket over your holster: “Be my guest.”

Leaving the Perry Police Department, you take deep breath, coffee still in your hand. You turn right, into the direction of one of the main streets, Ball street.

Reid follows you, fidgeting with his cup.

“What is it Reid?” You look at his hands, then in his eyes.

“Ehm…I…” He takes a sip to play for some time. “What’s going on with you and Hotch?”

Doing your best, to ignore your pounding heart, you ask: “What do you mean?”

“Well, some weeks ago you two barley looked at each other; always on edge, ready to bark at the other. And now you suddenly pick him up when his car breaks down?”

You turn left and follow the main street. “I told you, he apologized.”

“Yeah but…” He clears his voice: “I saw him leave your room two nights ago.”

_Shit._

You look around, avoiding Spencer’s gaze. Suddenly, you stop grabbing his arm.

“Spencer look.”

“Y/N, I’m not falling for that. Are you two sleeping together?”

“No, Spencer, seriously. Look!” You point at the Perry Area Historical Museum, you just walked by.

Annoyed, he turns to see what you are pointing at.

“Oh.”

You look at him: “Do you think what I think?”

“When you think the reason, the bodies were staged that way is because these were historical reenactments, then yeah.”

Throwing your half empty coffees in the trash, you start jogging back. While you are fully sprinting, Spencer struggles to keep up. You rush into the conference room yelling: “The were reenactments!”

“What?” Hotch gets up, walking over to the board with all the pictures.

Spencer finally comes in, breathing heavily. “They…were…”

“Reenactments.” Emily says. “You need to work on your mile, Reid.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Is there really no other possibility?” Hotch rubs his face.

“We went over this several times.” You look at him.

JJ’s eyes wander between the both of you: “I’m with Y/N on this one.”

Everyone nods their head.

“Fine.” Hotch exhales.

With Garcia’s help, you eventually figured out the connection between the victims. Their siblings were all newly sponsors of the Perry Area Historical Society. Going from there, you found older murders that had similar MOs, but not the exact, which is why you overlooked them before. You all were pretty sure, the murders were some kind of introduction ritual.

Now, Hotch and you had to go undercover. You two were the only ones who haven’t talked to the siblings.

It is dark outside, when Hotch pushes you up to the door of Historical Society. Your mouth is taped shut. Hotch shoots you one last look, giving you a chance to call it off. You nod towards the door. He sighs and knocks. You insisted that you would not wear any earpieces. It is too risky, especially because they would probably take a close look at you. Now the team sits a block away, hoping everything will go as planned.

After a minute, the door opens a crack.

“Can I help you?” A tall man asks, looking you and Hotch up and down.

“I’m a friend of Christian.” Hotch says, his voice steady and deep.

Christian was the sibling you were sure murdered his sister.

The man opens the door fully, smirking when he sees your taped mouth.

“Please, come in.”

Keeping up the charades, you fight your restraints, shouting through the tape. Hotch pushes you towards a chair: “Sit down and shut up!” Surprised, you actually sit down.

The nameless man laughs: “Your sister?”

“Half-sister.” Hotch answers, rolling his eyes at you.

The man snickers and says he will get the others, whatever that means.

You start to fight your restraints again, screaming muffled obscenities at Hotch.

After a few minutes, a man and a woman come down the stairs. They shake Hotch’s hand, but then the man who introduces himself as Daniel, says: “The feds are in town. How do we know, you’re not one of them?”

Hotch laughs: “What? And I come here to beat up and murder my colleague?”

“Take off your jacket then, show us that you’re not wearing some kind of recording devices.”

“Fine.” He takes off his jacket, raising his arms, so that they can check his chest and back.

You don’t like to see them touching him like that. You are also glad that you persuaded Hotch not to wear any gear that would have blown your cover right now.

They seem satisfied and step back.

“So, why do you want to join us?” The woman asks.

Hotch looks at you and back at them: “She’s annoying.”

You manage to get out an audible _FUCK YOU._

They all laugh at you: “Fair enough.”

“We need to take a little drive.” Daniel announces.

Hotch looks at him surprised: “Where to?”

“You’ll see. Just a nicer environment with some greenery.”

The four of them take you outside, pushing you towards a van. You see Reid and Emily a little down the road, pretending not to notice you. When the others open the van, you take the chance to shake your head at them, telling them not to intervene just yet.

The inside of the van sends shivers down your spine. Its full of knives, plastic wrap, and other stuff you decide not to take a closer look at. Hotch tries to control his micro expressions, but still gives you a concerned look. Your wrists are now taped in front of you. Were you not as stressed, it would have been funny. _How the turn tables._

After a ten-minute drive, you arrive at a park. Its dark and there are barely any street lanterns. It will be difficult for the team to get close since any light will attract major attention. This is not good.

The door of the van slides open and you are pulled outside. The nameless man and woman hold you, while Hotch and Daniel gather some instruments. You fight against their grip, not hard enough, however, to actually get loose. They have to get caught red handed. Which means attempted murder, not kidnapping.

Between the trees, you are brought to your knees. The woman takes a knife and steps close to you. You see the panic in Hotch’s eyes. You try to get crawl away from her, but she still gets you at your upper arm. Screaming at the pain, the cut causes, you fall on your side.

“No!” Hotch exclaims.

You raise your head. _Please, don’t blow it now._

But he saves it with: “I want to do that.”

“It’s death by a thousand cuts…and kicks if you like to. Don’t you think there is enough for everyone?” The woman argues, staring at Hotch.

His eyes dart between your bleeding arm and the knife in her hand.

“Sure, I’d still like to start.” He argues.

“Come on, Mary, he deserves it.” Daniel argues.

_Ah, Mary is the bitch’s name._

“Whatever.” She says, still taking the time to cut the outside of your thigh. At least not as deep, you think. Nevertheless, your pants are ruined.

Hotch looks at you. Your sight blurs a little from the pain, but you still notice him repeatedly tapping his right hand at his right leg. Mary sarcastically bows to him and hands him the knife.

He takes it and stares at the blade with your blood on it. He looks like he is about to cry.

Almost unnoticeable he shakes his head and walks over to you. You roll onto your side. Guarding your head with your arms, you wait for the pain. It hits you in the chest. Your eyes shoot open and the air is pressed out of your lungs. The others cheer him on.

He kicks you again, this time in the stomach. You bend your arms to take off the tape that covers your mouth, then your hands wander down as far as your restraints allow it. He kicks you again. At the fourth kick you finally manage to reach for his right ankle and grab the gun that’s strapped to it.

Hotch immediately turns around and gets out of your way. You extend your arms and shoot.

The recoil hurts your cut arm really bad. Nevertheless, you shoot again. Both bullets get the men in their shoulders. They both hit the ground, groaning. Hotch is already on Mary, basically beating her into the ground. You get up and put your arms around him, pulling him off her. Your wrists are still taped together, it hurts pressing them against Hotch’s chest.

“Stop, Aaron.” You calmy say into his ear.

He falls backwards, hitting the ground next to you. Without saying anything, he gets the knife and cuts your restraints. You hear shouting coming from the road.

Hotch takes off his shirt, ripping it, turning it into makeshift bandages. He binds it around your arm and your thigh.

You take his hand: “Aaron, I’m okay.”

His head hangs down. “Aaron.” You repeat.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobs.

You take his face between your hands and make him look at you. His cheeks are wet.

Wiping his tears, you tell him: “It’s okay. You did nothing wrong.”

He shakes his head: “I..I fucking kicked you.”

“Yeah, but you did it to give me the gun.”

He pulls you into a hug, holding you to his chest.

You hear the sirens of the ambulance coming closer and the team running towards you. Morgan, JJ, and Emily cuff the murderer lying on the ground, making them stand up and walk towards the cars. Reid, however, come over to you and Hotch who is still holding you.

“Hey, Reid.” You whisper.

“Are you okay?!” He kneels down next to you.

Hotch finally lets go of you. He’s only wearing a black t-shirt now, since his dress shirt is wrapped around your wounds. Reid and him are helping you to stand up.

“I’m fine, Reid.” You assure him.

“No, she’s not.” Hotch interrupts. “She’s got multiple cut wounds.”

“Yeah, but it’s more tragic that my pants are ruined. I really liked them.”

You actually mange to make Hotch laugh at that remark.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wearing Hotch’s FBI jacket and tights that Emily had in her bag for some reason, you give your statement about what happened. Your bloody clothes are in an evidence bag. You’re still mad about your pants.

Since it’s late, you will fly back tomorrow. Everyone gathers in the bar that’s closest to your hotel. You have to lift your left arm to toast, since your right still hurts. Hotch notices and gets a sad look on his face.

You only take one shot with the others and decide to not drink any more alcohol. It won’t help the healing process to get hammered. Hotch sits to your left, keeping close. Several times he absentmindedly rubs your thigh. When he does it the third time, Reid leans to you and whispers in your ear: “I saw that.”

You turn your head and whisper back: “Shut up or I will convince everyone that you copied your last PhD paper from me.”

He breathes in sharply: “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna find out?”

He sighs and shakes his head.

“Hey, what are you two whispering about?” Morgan shouts across the table.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” You shout back.

Emily starts laughing uncontrollably, Morgan just looks lost.

Back at the hotel, everyone except you and Hotch is slightly buzzed. Even Spencer got coerced into drinking some beers.

Waiting in the hallway until everyone disappeared into their room, you follow Hotch into his.

You take off his jacket and hand it back to him. In exchange he gives you one of his white shirts. He inhales sharply when he sees that your chest is still red at the places where he kicked you.

You pull the shirt down: “Calm down. You kick like an eleven-year-old.”

He shakes his head.

“Come on, I can see that you want to laugh.” You sit down on the bed.

Hotch hesitantly sits down next to you: “I’m still sorry.”

“And I appreciate that, but you were doing your job. You know that it get’s ugly sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Now get on your knees and apologize properly.” You lean back on your elbows.

He stares at you, mouth hanging open.

“You heard me.”

Aaron chuckles while getting on his knees in front of the bed.

“The way you talk to me…” He shakes his head, still smiling.

You reach out for his chin: “What about it?”

He pulls your pants down, quickly but careful not to rub against your bandage.

Kissing your inner thighs, he answers: “You manage to turn me on in mere seconds.”

You laugh and grab his hair: “You do realize that you are doing the same to me?”

He hums against your skin. Pushing your underwear to the side, he runs his fingers through your pubic hair, before dipping his thumb into your entrance.

You breathe out loudly and fall back onto the bed.

Reaching behind you, you get Hotch a cushion he can put under his knees.

His hands run up and down your thighs, wandering under your shirt, resting on your hip. You look down at him, his face is hidden between your legs. You cannot imagine ever getting tired of that view.

Aarons licks between your folds, lapping up the wetness that was already pooling there. His tongue ghosts over your clit, making you moan. One of his hands spreads your lips to give himself better access. He starts so suck roughly, still avoiding your clit.

It makes you curse under your breath. You feel him smile and press your thighs around his head in response. He grabs your legs and puts lays them onto his shoulders. Pictures of when you did that with him flash before your eyes and turn you on even more.

You prop yourself up on your elbows and press one of your legs against his back, pushing him even closer to your core. To your surprise, this makes Hotch moan.

He finally inserts two fingers into you. Slowly, he starts to move them. Your head falls back at the sensation. He stretches your walls, causing heat to rise up in your lower stomach. 

You have to keep yourself from screaming.

Hotch curls his fingers inside you and hits your g-spot every time he pushes his hand forwards. He finds a steady rhythm and nibbles at the skin of your thighs. It’s almost agonizing how he repeats this movements, turning you into a moaning mess.

Your breathing fastens and your heart pulsates so hard, you feel it in the back of your tongue.

When he feels you clenching around him, he pulls his fingers out. You groan.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” He whispers.

You reach down and grab his raven hair. You pull it until Aaron lies on the bed next to you.

He kisses you and you lick his lips. You feel the stubbles of his beard rub against your cheek. Hotch’s hair is a mess, his pupils are so wide that his irises look black. You take his right hand and put it around your neck.

His eyes widen in surprise. You grin at him: “Sometimes I like a taste of my own medicine.”

“I…I don’t now how to that properly… without hurting you.” His hand barely touches your skin.

Smiling you tell him: “Press here.” You push against the fingers at the side of your neck. “You have to momentarily cut of the blood circulation. That’s what causes the rush.”

Hotch rolls onto you, kneeling left and right of your hip. You push one of his hands down to your core. He finally stimulates your clit, causing your hip to jerk up.

Then he carefully starts to apply pressure to the side of your neck. Your chest starts to heave. You have to force yourself to keep your eyes open. Hotch stares into your eyes, vigilant of every movement you make. You nod.

His grip tightens. His movements at your clit get faster. When he bents down to kiss you again, his weight partially rests on your neck. Your eyes roll back in your head. Your legs twitch. He rubs fast circles at your core. Only him sitting you on you keeps your back down.

When he straightens his back again and lets go of your throat, the endorphin rush overwhelms you and sends you into a spasming orgasm.

Your blood rushing in your eyes is all you can hear. Apparently, you are moaning loudly, because Hotch covers your mouth with his hand. You bite your tongue and slowly come down from your high.

When you are in control of your noises again, you bite Hotch’s palm and he lets go of your mouth.

Unbelievably tiered and relaxed you pass out, lying next to Hotch.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whereas everyone else has a slight hangover, you can simply enjoy the flight back to DC.

That is, until Hotch catches your gaze. He is apparently done with his report, because now he is staring at you, biting his lip.

You wink at him. The idea of hooking up on the jet excites you, but that really would be a little too far. Laying your head back, imagining fucking hotch in the bathroom has to suffice for now.

Because of your injuries you are on leave for at least two days. Then you have to report to the medical department to get yourself cleared for duty. So, after landing, you say goodbye to everyone and drive home.

After taking a shower and redoing your bandages you get an idea. You have to think of Hotch’s sparse front yard. Getting your bag, you go back to your car. There is a garden center not far from his house.

You get a cart and search for some shovels and flower soil. Grinning, you get as much lavender as can fit in your car. When you look at your phone, you see a message from Hotch.

_Can leave in about three hours. Should I come over to your place?_

It makes your stomach flutter. Damn, he’s lovely.

_Actually, let’s meet at your place. :)_

You throw your mobile in your handbag and drive off.

Your hands and jeans are dirty, and your forehead is sweaty. You, however, are happy with your work. There are now two long rows of lavender, gracing the front of Hotch’s house. You lean the leftover soil against the side of the house. A neighbor came by earlier and observed what you were doing. Planting flowers apparently didn’t alert him, and he let you be.

You are just cleaning your hands, when Hotch pulls up. He smiles at you and gets out, looking all dapper in his suit.

He wraps one arm around you and kisses you deeply. Only when he lets go of you, he notices the flowers.

“Did you do that?” He stares at the lavender.

“Do you like it?”

He kisses your hair: “It’s amazing. Thank you.” He pauses.

“Nice touch, using lavender. Marking your territory, huh?”

“Damn, Hotch, did you just make a joke?” You laugh, “Also: yes, absolutely.”

His hazel eyes meet yours: “Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

You shrug your shoulders, but your mouth twitches when you try not to smile: “If you want to.”

Hotch stares at you in amazement: “I’d love to.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued?


	5. ginger tea, ginger hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and you have a day to yourselves, until you are called to a case in New York. You have to hit the ground running, trying to catch a serial bomber. Things get awkward when you are confronted with your ex-girlfriend. Shortly after your arrival, tragedy hits, starting a race against time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; slightly angsty; canon typical violence; smut; a little mommy/daddy kink; crossover with The X-Files (Dana Scully)]  
> Feedback welcome! Let me know if you have certain preferences/wishes for a next part!

Sitting on the couch in Hotch’s living room, you can smell the lavender through the open window. He brings two cups of tea from the kitchen and sits down next to you. You see the lemon in it. Smiling you take a sip.

“I see, you did your research.” Ginger and lemon tea is your favorite.

Hotch looks at you: “Hell, yes!”

You put your cup on the table: “Did you guess?”

Guilty, he looks at his hands: “I looked in your fridge. And in your cupboards.”

Your smile brightens: “That’s really sweet, also slightly creepy.”

Hotch took off his suit jacket and tie after he greeted you outside. His dress shirt is silky against your skin. His body heat makes it feel like a ghost carefully touching you.

You put your head on his shoulder, he leans his cheek against it. It makes his breathing audibly calm down. Thinking about how touch starved he is, makes your heart ache.

“When was the last time you had a girlfriend?”

He lifts his head to look at you, his eyes scanning your face.

You try to hide your sadness; you don’t want to make him think that you are belittling him.

“I was married while I worked as a prosecutor.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” You are furrow your eyebrows.

“It’s not something I usually bring up during a date.” He smiles a little.

Genuinely curios you ask: “Well, this isn’t a date. What happened?”

“I- ehm.” He breaks the eye contact.

You put your hand on his thigh: “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just interested in my boyfriend’s past.”

It makes him smile that you use the term boyfriend.

He clears his throat: “She cheated.” Aarons eyes find yours again.

“What the fuck?!” You exclaim. “Why the fuck would someone cheat on YOU?”

He gives you a small smile: “I didn’t have much time for the relationship.”

“Hm.” You stare into his eyes. “That’s one of the reasons you were scared to get closer to me, isn’t it? You think it’s your fault that she cheated, and you didn’t want to risk letting that happen again.”

He exhales loudly: “Yeah.”

Nodding you tell him: “I understand. But please believe me that this will not happen again. At least not with me.”

Hotch looks at you, there is that amazement again. It sends warmth into your chest.

He kisses your cheek: “Thanks for saying that.”

“And since then? No relationships?”

He hesitates: “Well, some. But nothing _really_ significant.”

“I see.” You take your tea again.

“What about you?”

You look at him over the rim of your cup. Squinting your eyes, you notice the insecurity in his face. You still answer his question: “Talking about significant: two years ago.”

“Okay.” Is all he replies.

You get into his lap and cup his face with your hands: “I really like you, Aaron. Can you believe that?”

“Sometimes.” He blurts out.

“Oh.” You let go of his face.

Hotch clears his throat: “I…”

You lean forward and start to kiss his neck. He swallows hard. “I…” He tries again.

“Hmmm.” You hum against his skin, slowly kissing down to his chest. “What, love?”

You grind into his lap, his hands grabbing your hips.

“Nevermind.” He moans. You feel his dick getting hard. Then you remember that you are still in the very visible living room. You get up and close the window: “We should go to the bedroom.”

He immediately gets up. The outline of his dick shows through his dress pants. On the way to the bedroom, he takes off his shirt. Following his example, you take off your sweater.

This is the first time you properly see his bedroom. It has a cold vibe to it, being mostly grey and white.

You push him onto the bed, he props up on his elbows, looking at you expectantly. It sends shivers down your spine and heat starts to rise in your core. You really want to act out something that has been on your mind since you called Hotch _Good Boy_ for the first time.

“I would like to try something.” You go sit on his lap gain.

His smiles at you: “Well, anything you tried with me so far was amazing…”

Your cheeks get a little red: “It’s quite risky.”

Hotch eyes widen: “What is it?” He sounds excited.

“You like it when I call you _Good Boy,_ right?”

He nods his head frantically: “A lot.”

“Okay, let’s go from there.” You bow down and kiss him.

His face is warm as well as his hands that find your exposed lower back. You look into his hazel eyes, scan his face, and memorize all the wrinkles and little scars. Fuck he looks good.

You roll off him. Laying on your back, you take off your pants. Hotch does the same, only wearing his boxers now.

For the first time, you allow him to fully lay on you: “Come here.”

He almost puts his full weight on you, kissing your throat. When his ear is near you mouth you whisper: “Be a good boy and make mommy cum with your dick.”

“Fuck!” He yells. You’re not sure if he liked that or not.

Hotch looks at your face. You raise an eyebrow, asking for his opinion.

His cheeks get red and you feel his dick twitch against your leg.

“You’re sending mixed signals right now.” You tell him.

He laughs, resting his forehead on your chest.

“I- I am a little overwhelmed with how that made me feel.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to try it.” You assure him.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He mumbles.

 _Oh._ You grab his hair and make him look at you: “What do you mean?”

“Please, say it again.” He pleads, cheeks still red.

You grab the side of his neck with both hands and squeeze: “Be a good boy and make mommy cum with your dick.”

His eyes sparkle, pupils widening. In seconds he takes off his and your boxers. His dick already rock-hard, he looks at you.

“I will not ask again.” You tell him.

Hotch jerks his hips forwards, pounding into you. Your head falls back. Your hands grab the sheets. Hotch moans lasciviously.

He lets you adjust for a moment before he starts to fuck you. With unbelievable perfection he rolls his hips, hitting your g-spot and stretching your entrance with every thrust. He finds a steady rhythm and tirelessly plows into you.

When you open your eyes, you see him staring at your face. There is sweat on his forehead and his arms shake a little, having to support his full weight. You let him struggle a little longer, moaning loudly.

Then you push him onto his side, so that he can keep fucking you but use his right hand to stimulate your clit. It doesn’t take much longer for your orgasm to rise. Your eyes roll back, and your walls start to tighten around him. Eagerly, he keeps his rhythm, working against the resistance.

When he starts to bite your chest, you let out a last loud moan and cum. He keeps fucking you but lets go of your clit to not overstimulate you.

You look at him, his neck and cheeks are red, his breathing is just as heavy as yours.

You push against his chest to make him lay on his back. He pulls out of you and rolls over. Kneeling next to him, you start to kiss every single scar on his abdomen

His hand grabs your neck.

“Does it hurt?” You ask concerned.

Hotch shakes his head: “No. I’m just not used to someone touching me there.”

“What a shame.” You return to your task of littering his stomach and chest with kisses. Deliberately, you avoid touching his cock. When you stroke his chest and neck with your hand, he finally gives in: “Please.” His voice is raspy but higher than usually.

Your hand wanders down and ghosts over his inner thighs, ignoring his pleading. Hotch becomes undone under your touch: “Please, mommy.” He begs, moaning. “I’ve been such a good boy.”

You moan in response. You run your tongue over his dick, before crawling up to him.

He lifts his chin, and you kiss him. “You’ve been really well-behaved. You deserve a reward.”

You lift his dick and sink onto it. He let’s out a higher pitched moan than before. It’s wonderful seeing him like this. Hotch really lets go.

Slowly, you start to bounce up and down on him. Circling your hips, you clench rhythmically around his cock.

“Fucking hell!” He almost screams.

You see in his eyes and the way he clenches his jaw that he is close to the edge. His hands have been holding onto the bedsheets. You grab his arm and push it towards your throat. In return, you put your hand around his.

Staring into your eyes, you start to choke each other. The movements of your hips get faster, your body starts to spasm a second time. Simultaneously, you let go off the others throat.

Your orgasm hits you like lighting, making you press your thighs against Aaron’s ribs. His hands find yours and press them against his chest. You hear him letting out another moan and his dick twitching inside you.

Your movements halt and you bow down, laying your forehead against his chest. Hotch squeezes your hands: “Holy shit.”

You lay down next to him: “Fuck, Aaron.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting in the kitchen, you eat the pasta Hotch cooked.

“What were you about to say?”

He puts down his fork: “When?”

“Before I fucked the shit out of you.”

He laughs, running his hand through his hair: “I wanted to say that I am sometimes bemused by the fact that you want to be with me.”

“Why?” You frown.

“Because I think you’re unbelievably hot and pretty sure you could be with anyone.”

Leaning towards him, you ask: “Is it the age thing again?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“I think it simply adds flavor to our power-dynamic.”

He starts to smile: “I haven’t thought about it like that.”

You wink at him: “Getting my fifteen years older boss to call me mommy is pretty high up on my list of sexual achievements.” You pause: “Not that I pursued this relationship with that goal.”

He laughs: “As I found out today, having my subordinate make me do that is pretty high on mine as well.”

You take his hand: “Glad we talked about that.”

Hotch stares at you for a moment: “How do you do that? Being so straight forward but also empathetic?”

You shrug your shoulders: “Years and years of therapy.”

You smile at him: “I guess being raised by narcissists has it perks.”

Aaron stares at you in disbelieve.

“What? You haven’t profiled that about me? My habitus quite obviously indicates that.”

He shakes his head: “I am probably too focused on criminology.”

You laugh: “So you can deduce the color of a man’s socks after being in a court room with him for thirty minutes, but you can’t see that?”

“He annoyed me. I hyper-focused on his behavior.”

“Fair enough.”

“Yours are striped yellow and white, by the way.”

“Oh, shut up, Mr. Charcoal-Grey, you saw me putting them on.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Wheels up in thirty.” Hotch announces.

It excites you every time he says that, with his dark voice, his face all stern.

You got cleared by the doctor just in time to fly to New York with the rest of the team.

There have been three bombs so far. All going off near subway stations. Luckily, they never killed anyone, but still send several people to the hospital.

“It’s likely that the unsub is still testing out how much damage he can do.” Spencer tells the team, nose buried in the file.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to properly build a bomb?” JJ asks.

Morgan shakes his head: “There are instruction manuals online.”

“And when he has to be close by to set them off?” Emily proposes.

Hotch looks at her: “Possibly. That would force him to keep the explosion small.”

“How far are we on the analysis of the parts of the bombs?” You ask.

“Unfortunately, not very far.” Hotch answers. “A lot of parts have been scattered and spread by people running away from the explosion.”

The team gets in two SUVs to drive to the New York office. You drive one, Hotch the other, following you. Showing your badges, you enter the FBI building. An agent greets you and tells you to follow him to the taskforce.

It’s a big room with several desks with computers on them, and a wall of screens at the other end of the room. The glass door is opened for you and you are led to a separate room, adjacent to the office, also fully framed by glass walls.

The team piles in and puts their files on the roundtable. Your back faces the door when you hear heels clicking behind you. “Thanks for coming.” You hear a familiar voice.

“Oh shit.” You whisper. Spencer hears it and shoots you a look.

When you turn around, you face a blond-red haired woman in a pantsuit.

She is evidently just as surprised as you are.

“Hi, Dana.” You extend your hand to shake hers, not knowing what to do otherwise.

“You know each other?” Hotch asks, his eyes darting between the two of you.

“You could say that.” Dana answers before you have the chance to.

Dana clears her voice: “Well, welcome to New York everyone. I’m Agent Scully, head of the taskforce.” Hotch shakes her hand as well, everyone else just nods at her.

After filling you in on the details, Scully asks if Reid could join the technical analysts. Happily, he gets up and walks over to them.

“JJ, Emily and Morgan. Everyone of you goes to look at one of the crime scenes.”

They nod and step out. You really wish that you could have gone with them, but you were not to ask Hotch to do that. It just would make it more awkward between you and Dana; and obvious that you want to avoid her.

Instead, you start to build the geographical profile, putting up a map and circling the crime scenes. Then you intensely stare at it, trying to figure out connection between them. Like major streets, subways and so on. You also try to seem deep in thought so that no one asks you about Dana.

That works for about half an hour. Then Reid makes you jump, by suddenly standing next to you and asking: “How do you know Agent Scully?”

“Don’t you have some analysis to do?”

“I’m done.” He answers deadpan, not letting you off the hook.

You look around, seeing Hotch in the main office, talking to other agents.

You sigh: “She’s my ex-girlfriend.”

Reid stares at you like he did not understand a word of what you just said.

“What are you thinking about?” Hotch’s voice makes you flinch.

Reid’s head whips around: “Y/N just made the point that the only thing the crime scenes have in common, is that they are near construction sides.”

You quint your eyes, knowing damn well that’s something he figured out while looking at the surveillance footage.

“Good work. We should call Garcia. It’s possible the unsub works on all of them. Or disguises himself as a construction worker.” Hotch nods at you and reaches for his phone.

Just as Garcia picks up, the others return.

You escape the usual banter between Morgan and her and mumble something about coffee while leaving the room. Relentless, Spencer follows you.

You get in line for coffee, Spencer standing next to you.

“So, you’re gay?” He asks quietly.

For a moment you want to let him think that, just so he will stop asking about Hotch and you. But your pride doesn’t allow that. You shake your head: “No.”

He looks just as confused as before. Then you can see the insight hit him: “I understand.”

You want to tease him and ask: “Really?”

That backfires at you, because now you have to listen to Reid rambling facts about Bisexuality for the next eight minutes.

He only stops when you run into Dana in the hallway. He gives her an awkward smile and takes off with the coffee for everyone. You sigh.

“Nice to see you, Y/N.” Dana smiles at you.

“Hey, Dana. When did you transfer to New York?” You try ridiculously hard to hold the eye contact, looking down at your ex-girlfriend.

“Two years ago.”

_Oh boy. That’s when you broke up._

You clear your throat: “I see.”

“When did you join the BAU?” She steps a little closer. The familiar smell is intoxicating.

“Six month ago. I filled in for SSA Rossi.”

“Impressive. That must make you one of the youngest agents to join.”

“Yeah, Reid beat me six years to it.” You can hear your own pulse by now.

“Hey! Y/N! We need you in here.” Hotch saves you from further conversation.

You nod at Dana and quickly walk towards him. He saw how close you two were standing and his lips are pressed together.

While the others give the profile, Reid and you try to figure out where the next bomb is likely to go off. Garcia hasn’t found anything about the construction workers so far.

There are four possible locations that match the criterions of the last three. That’s a lot of ground to cover and it’s late. The other bombs went off in the middle of the day.

Hotch and Scully decide that you should go to sleep, having patrol cars surveil the areas.

Thankful, everyone gathers their stuff. You’re almost out of the building, when a call makes you halt in your steps: “Agent Y/L/N!”

Scully catches up to you. The rest of the team looks at you, irritated. You nod at them and they leave without you. Hotch lingers a little longer, staring at you. You give him a small smile and turn to face Scully.

“What’s up?” You ask her, hoping it has to do with the case.

Slowly you leave the building. Scully gestures down the street: “Walk with me?”

You really want to say no, but you also want to show basic decency: “Alright.”

For a block you walk in silence. You will not do her the favor and talk first.

Infront of a small Chinese restaurant you stop.

“Hungry?” She asks.

You actually are starving: “Yes.”

You follow her inside and she orders for both of you. She also pays for the both of you. Without her noticing you slip a ten dollar note in her jacket.

Sitting on the steps of a building nearby, you eat your takeout.

“Do you miss me sometime?” Dana suddenly asks.

You turn to look at her. She’s unbearably hot and you have to take a deep breath, before you can answer: “Of course.”

“Would you like to go back to my place?” She puts one hand on your thigh.

You cough up some noodles. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

You put down your food: “Because, Dana, we’re currently on a case.”

“That never stopped you before.” She grins at you. Damn short, blond women in pantsuits driving you insane.

“I’m sorry, but my answer is no.” You eat the rest of your noodles and are about to get up, when Dana grabs your arm: “Do you have someone else?”

You sigh: “Does that matter?”

“So yes.”

“Goodnight, Dana.”

You get up and into a cab to the hotel.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s almost noon and everyone is spread at the different locations you and Reid profiled for the next attack. You’re with Hotch and an agent from Dana’s team. Reid is with Morgan, JJ with Emily and Dana is with her team at the fourth. You’re thankful that you didn’t get paired up with her.

Hotch and you are sitting at a Café whereas the other Agent – Smith – is standing at the next corner. For make-believe, you ordered some coffee. But looking around constantly doesn’t really allow you to enjoy it.

Without looking at you, Hotch asks: “What is your connection with Dana Scully?”

You knew this question was coming: “Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

He sighs: “She is your ex-girlfriend, isn’t she?”

You catch his gaze for a second: “Yes.”

“Is she the significant relationship you mentioned?”

“Are you jealous, Hotch?” You directly look at him.

He stares back: “No. I would just like to know, why my girlfriend went out for dinner with her ex yesterday.”

“So, you are jealous.”

“Come on, that’s not fair, I-“

Before he can finish his sentence, you hear Agent Smith yelling through the earpiece: “I think I see him! On the other side of the street. Green jacket, wearing a safety west.”

Hotch and you jump off your chairs and look around. Crossing the street right now, you see a man wearing a safety west, but obviously not belonging to the construction workers. It’s still enough to be overlooked by pedestrians.

Hotch and you split up, flanking him from both sides. You have to carefully get closer. If you just run at him, he could still set the bomb off.

You look around the unsub and his surroundings. Something’s off. Why isn’t he more vigilant? Shouldn’t he make sure to be at the right distance from the bomb?

You activate your microphone: “Hotch, something’s not right.”

Just when he starts to answer, the bomb goes off. It’s not at the other side of the street, like you expected since the man was walking away from it. It’s behind you.

Pure chaos ensues. People are screaming and running around. You are pushed off your feet, hitting the sidewalk. You grab you phone: “Reid, Reid! It’s here. He’s here.”

“We’re coming. Hold on!” Before the call ends, you can Reid scream at the others.

You look around. You cannot see Hotch anywhere. He was right there. Maybe two hundred feet to your left.

“Hotch! Hotch, are you there?” You scream into your mic.

No answer. You see Smith running towards you: “Have you seen Agent Hotchner?”

“No, I lost visual on him after the explosion.”

“Fuck!” You frantically look around. Sirens are already coming your way.

“Help the bystanders.” You tell Smith before taking off running.

You jog to where you have seen Hotch last, standing between two cars. You get sick to your stomach, when you see blood splattered on the trunk of the right car.

You’re sure it’s Aaron’s. The next subway entrance is not far away. You run down the stairs, following your gut. “Aaron!” You repeatedly yell. In the middle of the now empty platform, something cates your eyes.

You throw up into a garbage can when you see what it is.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“How are you feeling?” Reid hands you a bottle of water.

“Awful.” You are sitting on the floor in the hallway, knees pressed against your chest, face resting on them.

Reid sits down next to you: “Isn’t it possible that Hotch lost his badge while running?”

You shake your head: “I appreciate you trying to calm me down, but we both know he has been taken.”

Reid puts his arm around your shoulder: “It’s not your fault.”

“I may not be the one who took him, but I realized too late that something was wrong. It was right before my eyes and I didn’t understand until… Fuck, Reid.” You sigh and press your palms against your eyes to stop yourself from crying.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, Agents walking by, giving you confused looks.

After inhaling deeply a few times, you get up.

Garcia is almost as agitated as you are. She tries her best to locate Hotch. But his phone is turned off and his trackable earpiece also has been removed.

Resting your head on your hands, you stare onto the notes in front of you.

“We were so wrong about the profile. The reason the bombs didn’t actually kill someone, is because that was not the goal. The goal was to get our attention.”

“To get Hotch.” Emily adds, earning a disapproving look by JJ and Morgan. They all see how hurt you are. It’s agony, sitting here, knowing that your boyfriend is being held captive somewhere. If he even is still alive.

They don’t even know that he is your boyfriend. You want to cry so bad. But you have to keep it together. For Aaron.

Morgan’s phone rings: “Babygirl, you are on speaker.” He puts it on the table.

“As suggested, I looked into everyone that might hold a grudge against Hotch. Recently released inmates, rejected Agents and so on…there is one that caught my attention: James Barr. He got rejected several times when he applied for the profiling courses at the Academy. Now guess who rejected his applications.”

“Hotch.” You groan. “Do we have an address?”

“Yes! Right here in New York.” Garcia replies, sending the address to your phones.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A SWAT-Team accompanies you into the building. You lead them straight to Barr’s apartment. You didn’t even let Morgan finish his proposal about going in first.

The apartment is on the third floor. The SWAT-Leader gives you a nod and you kick the door in, full force. It flies open, breaking off the hinges.

“FBI!” You yell, entering.

Scanning the apartment, you make your way towards the next room.

You turn the corner, your gun in front of you. The scene before you let’s you stop dead in your tracks. Hotch is handcuffed to a chair, cheeks and mouth bleeding. Blood stains forming on his shirt.

Barr stands besides him, holding a gun against his head. Without blinking Hotch stares back at him, not showing one bit of fear.

“James Barr. FBI. Drop the gun.” You tell him in an assertive tone.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” He smiles at you. “I almost thought you didn’t care about the precious Agent Hotchner.”

You don’t give him the pleasure of reacting to that: “Drop the gun.”

“I don’t think I will.” Barr laughs. “I am happy to die her today, taking this pretentious dipshit with me.”

That’s enough. You roll your eyes at him: “Aww, did little James get upset because he was rejected from the Academy?” Your tone is patronizing, and you see him flinch.

“Is that it?” You laugh at him: “You couldn’t take being a loser and decided to kill someone? To build bombs because you’re so desperate to get attention?”

Hotch is looking at you, but you keep your eyes on Barr. You hear the SWAT-Team behind you, but since you are standing in the doorway, they cannot enter the room.

You take one step closer.

“That’s close enough!” Barr yells.

“Why? Are you scared of an actual FBI Agent?”

That finally sets him off and he lifts his arm to point the gun at you instead of Hotch. As soon as the barrel is no longer near Hotch’s head, you empty your entire magazine into Barr’s chest.

You rush towards Hotch, cutting his restraints. Kneeing before him you take his head into your hands: “I’m so sorry.” You press a kiss to his forehead, not caring if anyone of the team sees it.

“Hey.” He hugs you.

You laugh relived, being able to touch him: “We should stop getting in situations where we have to cut the other loose.”

Hotch laughs: “At least he didn’t ruin my trousers.”

You help Hotch get up, he leans onto you, putting his arm on your shoulders.

The rest of the team comes in. They all sigh in relief when they see that Hotch is more or less alright.

“Let’s get you to a medic.” You tell him and help him walk all the way outside.

You don’t leave his side while the paramedics check him out. He took a few blows to his head, but luckily has no concussion.

You sit down next to him, at the back of the ambulance, forcing him to keep the blanket the paramedic gave him on his shoulders.

“I was so scared.” You tell him, taking his hand.

He squeezes your hand, raising it to kiss the back of it: “Thank you for finding me so quickly.”

“I’m also sorry. Dana wanted to talk to me, she basically asked me out.”

Hotch raises his eyebrow, wincing at the pain it causes.

“I, of course, politely declined.” You smile at him.

“Okay.” He nods.

You spend the evening at a bar Dana suggested. Hotch and you are basically glued together,

still trying to not make it too obvious. The team cheers, raising to a toast.

You see Dana’s eyes dart between Hotch and you a few times. When you catch her gaze, she

smiles at you, raising her beer. You raise yours as well, nodding slightly.

Leaning over to Hotch, you whisper: “Wanna get out of here?”

“I’d love to.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued?


	6. late night bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be gone for a few days, so here’s a little something for the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; some sweet fluff]  
> Feedback welcome! Let me know if you have certain preferences/wishes for a next part!
> 
> partially inspired by the song "Lift" by Radiohead.

Leaning over to Hotch, you whisper: “Wanna get out of here?”

“I’d love to.” He whispers back.

He finishes his beer and raises his voice: “I’m heading out.”

“Aw, man!” Morgan whines.

“My face hurts, I need to get to sleep.” Hotch replies.

Emily smiles at him understanding: “Alright Hotch, see you tomorrow on the jet.”

“How will you get to the hotel?” JJ asks worried.

Hotch’s keeps his face emotionless: “Y/N kindly volunteered to drive me.”

“Of course she did.” Reid mutters under his breath.

You shoot him a warning look. He just stares back at you.

“Good night guys.” You get up and smile at Dana.

While you leave with Hotch, you hear Dana asking Emily: “Do you listen to girl in red?”

You get into the SUV and start to drive to the hotel.

“What did Reid say?” Hotch asks, still using his work-voice.

You clear your throat: “He said _Of course she did_.”

“Why would he say that?” He furrows his brows.

“Cause he suspects us sleeping together.”

Hotch sighs.

“I don’t think he will say anything. He just wants to know cause I’m his friend.” You add.

“I hope so, I really don’t want to have that conversation with him; or the director, for that matter.”

“Hm.” You comment. “Do you think it could get us in serious trouble?”

His eyes are still glued to the outside, New York passing by: “I don’t know. It’s not explicitly

forbidden, but…”

“Yeah.” You breathe out.

You put the car in park: “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it, shall we?”

This time you were lucky enough to “being forced” to share a room with Hotch. You take off

your jacket and shoes.

“How do you feel?” You ask Hotch, who is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Better than when I was strapped to that chair.”

Tears start to fill your eyes. It was easy to ignore what happed today while you had to work,

and later being at the bar. But now…

You quickly change into sweatpants and sit down behind Hotch. Putting your arms around his

chest, you close the gap between his back and your chest. You lay your chin on his shoulder:

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now.” He buries his cheek in your hair.

You kiss his neck: “Alright, but I’ll hold you to that.”

He laughs: “I expected nothing else.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotch is sitting in the bathtub the hotel bathroom blessed you with. You sit next to it, arm

on the brim, head on top of your arm. Your left hand dangles in the water, touching his knee

now and then.

In the bright, white bathroom you can actually see his face, his wounds. There are already

forming bruises on his cheek. His eyebrow has a cut in it.

“I’m still very angry at Barr.” You tell him.

Hotch smiles at you, grabbing your hand: “I guessed that when you emptied your magazine

into his chest.”

“Yeah, that was unnecessary, sorry.”

“He pointed a gun at two federal agents, with the clear attempt to shoot. I would have probably

the same.”

You rub your face: “Okay. Let’s not talk about that while I enjoy looking at my naked boyfriend

in the bathtub.”

“Fine by me.” Hotch smiles and caresses your cheek.

The look in his eyes scares you a little. You really don’t want to fuck this up.

You start to run your fingers up and down his chest, all the way up to his neck.

Tracing his collarbone at muscles until he relaxes you stare at him.

You notice his eyes on your face, following your gaze at him.

You give him a smile and lay your head back on your arm.

Hotch swallows hard. You let your hand sink.

“Where have you been?” He asks quietly.

You raise your head, your heart pounding faster: “What do you mean, Aaron?”

“It feels like I have been waiting for you.” He looks down on his hands.

You gasp, taken off guard by his words.

“Well, the first time you got married, I was probably in middle-school.” You jokingly tell him.

He lets out a small chuckle.

You grab his hand: “But I got here as fast as I could.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. ice and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is out of office due to his injuries from the last case. You try to take care of him, but it’s still difficult for Hotch to let someone see him vulnerable. When you get called on a case, emotions boil over. Some sweet bonding with Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; slightly angsty; canon typical violence; smut; case is inspired by the movie Wind River]  
> Feedback welcome! Let me know if you have certain preferences/wishes for a next part!

“Ha!” You yell. Putting the cube down. You turn Spencer’s chair and take off his headphones. He wasn’t allowed to hear or see what you were doing, otherwise he would have had an advantage.

Morgan stops the timer and gives you a fist bump: “Seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds.”

You are competing in a three-dimensional ball labyrinth that is played without being able to see the actual labyrinth. There are five layers through which you have to navigate the tiny ball. Then you turn the cube around and have to get it all the way back.

Morgan starts the timer and Spencer takes the cube to stare at the engraved 2D maps of the stages. It takes him about forty seconds to figure out the route all the way through the five layers. But now he has to actually get the ball there.

Emily, JJ and Morgan are sitting around you and observe. You intensely stare at his movements. Even though he is faster at finding patterns and memorize what he sees, it seems like you have the better fine motor skills. Spencer struggles with moving the cube carefully enough to get the ball into the correct openings. He sighs loudly when he finally makes it to the other side. Now he has to get it back.

It makes a loud noise when he bangs the cube onto the table. “Seven minutes and thirty-four seconds.” Morgan declares.

“Ayyy.” You throw your hands up and get high-fives from everyone. Spencer stares at the cube as if he wants to crush it. “Come on, don’t take it personal, pretty boy.” Morgan laughs.

“Alright.” Emily says, “As acting supervisor, I end this entertaining break.”

Everyone groans. “Come on, don’t take it personal.” Emily grins at you.

Hotch is still out of office, probably until tomorrow. So, once again, everyone is catching up on paperwork and writing consultations for other departments.

You didn’t have the time to see him yesterday, hence you were really looking forward to getting home today. When the clock finally hits six, you immediately get up and throw your stuff in your bag.

“Ready to go?” You ask Spencer.

He already got his jacket on and nods at you. In the car you turn on the radio and bang your hands on the steering wheel, while you drive out of the parking lot.

Suddenly Spencer asks: “Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

You turn your head to look at him for a second, he is staring onto the road ahead.

“Sure. Thanks for asking me. When?”

“Don’t you want to know which movie?” Spencer asks confused.

You shake your head: “I’m positive you have great taste.”

He smiles: “Alright. Now?”

You kind of want to say yes, but you also really want to see Hotch: “How about tomorrow? Does that work for you as well?”

“Okay.”

“Great. See you in the morning.” You park in front of his apartment and wait until he gets out. You wave at him and drive off. With take-out and soup in your hands you knock at Hotch’s door.

He opens wearing sweatpants and a shirt. His face still shows bruises, and his eyebrow will likely have a permanent scar in it. “Hey.” You smile at him, glad to finally see him in person. Yesterday you only texted.

He smiles back and gives you a peck on the lips. After you unpacked the food on the kitchen counter, you turn around to hug him. Hotch puts his arms around you and you breathe in his scent.

“I missed you.” He mumbles.

You kiss his neck: “We didn’t see each other for like two days.”

“Yeah, well I’m used to seeing you every day, even if it’s only at the office.”

You cup his cheek before you let go of him: “How are you feeling? Is your head better?”

He clears his throat: “Mostly. I sometimes get vertigo, especially when I stand up.”

Putting the food on plates and the soup for Hotch in a bowl, you ask: “For how long were you unconscious?”

When he doesn’t answer immediately, you turn around to look at him. He shrugs his shoulders: “I’m not sure. Like an hour?”

“Did you go to your check-up yesterday?” You hand him his plate.

Hotch takes it and goes to sit at the table: “Yes.” His voice is a little too neutral.

“Does it annoy you, when I ask questions like that?” You sit down next to him.

“A little.” He admits.

You furrow your eyebrows: “Why?”

“I’m not a child.”

“I know.” You drink some water: “I simply want to know how my boyfriend is doing after being abducted and repeatedly beaten.”

Hotch puts down his spoon: “I am aware of what happened to me, you don’t need to tell me.”

This makes you mad: “Is there a reason you are this hostile towards me?”

He stares at you, his eyes tell you that he probably isn’t telling you the truth, when he says: “I just told you.”

His reaction confuses you. Were you actually treating him like a child? You don’t think it’s possible to treat Aaron Hotchner like a child. Maybe he is embarrassed about how you two have sex? It hurts, thinking that he doesn’t trusts you enough to tell you the truth.

You stare back it him, waiting for him to say anything else. You can tell, however, that he will not let his guard down right now.

“Ok.” You simply say and stand up. You take the food that’s still in boxes and put it back in the bag you brought.

You sigh, Hotch is just quietly observing what you are doing. You put your shoes back on and tell him: “Let me know when you want to talk about it.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You punch the rim of your steering wheel before you drive off. There is nothing you can to about this, until Hotch talks to you. It’s not even seven when you pull up in front of Spencer’s apartment again.

You take several deep breaths and get out. He buzzes you in instantly and you climb the stairs to his apartment. You show the bag of food: “Does the offer still stand?”

He is still wearing his work clothes, minus the vest he had on earlier.

“I thought you wanted to do that tomorrow.”

You shrug your shoulders: “Change of plans. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He steps to the side.

His apartment is lovely. Books upon books upon books.

“I really like your apartment.” You smile. “Now I know where to go, if the library closes.”

Spencer lets out a little laugh: “What food did you bring?”

“Salat and some chicken. Is that alright?”

He takes the bags from you and puts an equal amount of food on two plates: “That’s perfect, thank you.”

Since there is no table, you ask: “Where do you eat?”

“Usually on the sofa or the floor.” His cheeks get a little red when he notices your surprised face.

“Floor it is.” You take your plate and sit up against one of the overflowing bookshelves.

Spencer sits down in front of you, but then springs to his feet: “Would you like some wine?”

“You have alcohol?” Now you’re really surprised. “I thought you don’t drink?”

He shrugs his shoulder: “I don’t like to drink in public.”

You nod: “Alright. White, if you have some.”

He comes back with a bottle and two glasses. You grin: “Oh, so this is about to be a party.”

“Ehm. I- I didn’t know how much you’d like.” Spencer hands you the bottle.

You fill up both glasses and hand one to him: “Thanks for saving my evening.” You immediately bite your tongue. _I shouldn’t have said that._

Spencer looks at you: “What happened?”

You sigh: “Is it alright, if I don’t want to talk it about it right now?” You rub your face.

He nods: “Okay.”

You both extend your legs, and they are right next to each other. For moment you eat in silence, then Spencer asks: “When did you write your first PhD?”

You’re pretty sure that he already knows that, but its sweet of him to ask about it: “I started it when I was twenty-two. Finished it three years later. Then I did my second.”

When he is done chewing, he asks: “How did you get Will Graham to work with you?”

You laugh: “I found his address, which is quite a miracle, and wrote him letters.”

By the time you’re done eating, both of you finished two glasses of wine. You’re a little tipsy. Spencer, however, seems almost fully drunk. He has trouble walking to the sink.

Laughing you help him: “Are you alright, Spence?”

He downs a glass of water before he tells you: “I’m not sure.”

“Still wanna watch a movie?”

“Yes!” He yells. The volume of his own voice startles him.

“I like your enthusiasm.” You giggle. “What are we watching?”

Spencer stares at you in disbelieve when you tell him that you have indeed seen every Fritz Lang film. You settle on watching _M_.

Because his sofa is quite small, your legs touch, even more when you sit down cross-legged. You watch glued to the screen. Just when the films over, Spencer turns to you: “I think I’m bisexual as well.”

You turn around and prop your elbow up on the headrest: “Okay.” You smile: “Would you like to talk about it?”

Spencer laughs, seemingly relieved: “I don’t know. I never told anyone.”

“Oh.” You touch his shoulder: “Thank you for telling me.”

He looks at his hands: “You made it seem so easy when you told me.”

“It’s easy when you trust someone.”

By the time you should head home, the bottle of wine is empty.

“Shit.” You mumble. “I have to get home.”

You take out your phone for the first time this evening. There is one missed call from Hotch, several hours ago.

You get up and search for your car keys. Handing them to Spencer, you tell him: “I will get a cab, can you drive us tomorrow?”

Spencer gets up as well: “Have you been to England for a longer period of time?”

You stare at him, it takes you a minute to understand his question, because its so out of context: “Umm, yes. Why?”

“Your pronunciation sometimes slips into British English.”

“Damn, Reid. You really pay attention.”

“I just listen.” He smiles.

In the cab you write Hotch.

_I will come by tomorrow, okay?_

When you close your apartment door, your phone vibrates.

_Okay._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting under the bright lights of the bullpen, your head punishes you for the amount of wine you had yesterday. Spencer doesn’t look much better. His reading is slowed down noticeably. Morgan looks at you: “Okay. Spill. What did you two do yesterday?”

You groan: “Do you have to talk so loud?”

“Yes!” Morgan yells.

“Oh, fuck off.” Spencer retorts.

Morgan and you stare at him. This is the first time you heard him curse.

Morgan puts up his hands and leaves you alone.

You extend your hand to give Spencer a fist bump: “You should do that more often.”

He grins at you and looks back at the paper in front of him.

JJ comes in, followed by Emily and Garcia: “We have a case.”

A minute later, you are all gathered around the roundtable.

“You are flying to Worland, my fearless crime fighters.” Garcia tells you.

“Where?” Emily asks.

For some reason you remember the name of the town: “Wyoming.” You and Reid say in union.

“Damn, alright.” Emily smiles.

“Correct.” Garcia confirms. “There have been found two bodies in the Bighorn National Forest. Local law enforcement has no idea how they got there. You better pack your winter coats and some hiking boots.”

Just as you’re about to leave for the airport, Hotch enters the office. His face still looks awful.

“What are you doing here?” You ask. Without looking at you, he answers: “Garcia called me.”

Everyone has their go bags and stares at Hotch.

“Have you been cleared to fly?” You look at him concerned.

He doesn’t answer you; he just says: “Let’s go.”

Your lips tighten, he really knows how to upset you. However, you’re not in the position right now to call him out on his behavior. Quietly, you follow everyone into the elevator. You make a point standing besides Spencer, instead of Hotch.

On the jet you also take your usual place next to Reid. You look at the pictures of the body. They are both laying on their stomach, face to the side, blood around their head. A woman and a man. The woman barefoot, in the middle of the forest, in ankle-high snow. Their bodies were found about a mile apart.

You look at the map: “The next highway is almost twenty miles away from where their bodies were found. How the hell did they get out there?” You lay your head on your hands and stare down on the photos.

“Do we know who they are?” Emily asks.

Hotch stares into the file: “Not yet.”

Everyone sighs, trying to get up with explanations.

You get out your phone and call Garcia: “Hey, sweets.” She answers.

It makes you smile for a second: “Hey, Garcia. Could you check the satellite pictures around the crime scenes for any buildings in these mountains?”

“Sure thing, give me a minute.”

You patiently wait, listening to the clicking sounds of her keyboard.

“There is one building in a six-mile radius: A drilling facility.”

“Alright, thanks.” You hang up.

Everyone heard what Garcia said and is just as confused as before.

“If there were any tracks of snow sleds, they are long gone. It snowed yesterday.” Morgan points out.

“The cause of death officially is asphyxiation. When you run and breathe in air that’s that cold, your pulmonary alveoli freeze. Your lung bursts and you suffocate.” Reid explains. “That’s the blood around their heads. They coughed it up.”

“If the cause of death is officially not murder, how did we get called in?” Emily asks.

Hotch speaks up: “Since no one knows how they got there, it is labeled as abduction and involuntary manslaughter for now.”

You observed Hotch since the plane took off. He tries to hide the pain flying causes him, but you see it in how he constantly moves his head, apparently trying to find a comfortable position.

To not get too worked up about his reckless behavior, you get another cube out of your bag.

“Rematch?” You ask Reid.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Do you have any sleds we could borrow?” You ask the officer.

It bothers you to not be able to see the crime scene in person. You want to get up there.

The officer stares at you, before he answers: “We could get someone from Fish and Wildlife Service.”

“Ok. please get them as fast as you can.”

Back in the conference room, you announce: “We get sleds from the Wildlife Service. I think we should go look at the crime scenes.”

Hotch hesitates, but then says: “Alright.”

“Who will come with me?” You look around, apparently no one wants to go out in the cold.

Finally, Reid gets up: “I’ll go.”

It takes you by surprise, but you’re also glad.

Hotch’s eyes dart between the two of you, but he doesn’t object.

Reid and you leave the room to find some snowsuits and put on your gear.

Outside the station, a ranger waits for you.

“Are you the feds?” He yells.

“Yeah. Can you bring us up there?”

The ranger drives in front of you, you follow him, Reid holding onto your waist tightly. You drove as close to the crime scenes as possible, but its still about a twenty-minute drive with the sleds.

The cold air hits your face and makes it difficult to breath. You cannot imagine how someone could run in this environment, especially barefoot.

You have to stop when the forest gets too thick. On foot you walk about half a mile. When you finally get there, Reid and you are breathing heavily. Even the Ranger is a bit out of breath.

The only thing still visible, is the imprint in the snow where the body was found. And the red sprinkles around it.

You look around. Seeing nothing but trees and snow.

“Why would someone be out here?” You ask after a few minutes of silence.

“Sometimes teens drive into the forest to party, but never this far off the roads. The only reason why someone would run here, is if they are chased.”

“Do you think the other person, the man, chased her?” Reid looks in the direction of the other crime scene.

“I don’t know.” The ranger shrugs his shoulders.

While you’re out here, you might as well take a look at the building Garcia pointed out: “Can you take us to the drilling facility?”

You stop on the hill above the valley the facility is located in. There are a few trailers, but no cars.

“Where are the people that work here?” Reid asks.

“They usually have some drinks in town at this time.”

“Okay. We can go back now.”

You and Reid try to warm up with some hot chocolate, while telling the team what you found.

“There is no evidence that suggest that someone drove the woman out there. The forest is too dense anyways, so if someone were to bring her there, they would have to carry her; and I don’t think that’s likely. The man, on the other hand, was found in an area that can possibly be reached with a sled.”

A police officer comes in: “We have an ID on the male. He worked at the drilling facility.”

“And the woman?” Emily asks.

“No idea.”

You bite your lip and look back on the map: “Hey, Reid?”

“Yeah?” He turns around, the others lift their head.

“Why did you remember that Worland is in Wyoming?”

He furrows his eyebrows. Before he can say anything, you answer your own question: “Because of the Wind River Reservation.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That’s the reason you got no ID on the woman. There is not data base for missing persons from a reservation. No one know how many are missing.

Hotch and JJ drive to the reservation to get an ID.

They come back with vital information: “The woman is from the reservation and the man was her boyfriend.”

Morgan and Emily go over the coroner report that finally came in, you and Reid look into the men that work at the drilling facility. No one catches your eye.

“The woman has skin under her nails, she apparently fought someone off. They are analyzing the DNA right now; we probably will know tomorrow.” Emily sums up the report.

Morgan adds: “The man was repeatedly beaten.”

“So, someone beat up the man and probably attacked the woman.” You state.

Hotch scans the evidence board: “We still don’t know how they got out there. We will interview the workers of the facility tomorrow. I’d like to know why they didn’t report their co-worker as missing.”

Your legs hurt and you’re incredibly tired when you arrive at the hotel. Hotch hands everyone their keys and takes off to his room. You follow him.

When he hears your steps behind him, he turns around: “Can I help you?”

You squint your eyes: “Yes. I would like to talk to you.”

He sighs: “I’d rather not do this right now.”

“Why, Aaron?” He’s unbearable when he closes himself off like that.

“At work, it’s Agent Hotchner or Hotch.”

You stare at him: “I’m too tired for this shit.” You walk away.

Frustrated, you throw your bag on your bed and get changed. By now, you’re more concerned about Aaron than you are angry with him.

Aaron, Morgan, Emily, and you are driving to the drilling side. Reid and JJ try to find out more about the victims and their social lives, staying at the station.

Hotch parks the SUV about twenty yards away from the first trailer. Everyone gets out, wearing their vests under their coats. You cannot close your coats in the front, otherwise you would have no access to your gun.

A group of five men walk towards you. They introduce themselves as the victim’s coworkers. You start to follow them to their office, when you notice out of the corner of your eye, how two of them start to walk a little slower. They try to flank you. Morgan is walking behind you and notices as well.

“Hey!” He finally yells.

Hotch turns around, everyone else freezes in their movement.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Morgan shouts at the two men.

“What’s going on?” Emily asks.

Morgan takes a few steps back, so the men are not behind him anymore: “They try to flank me!”

Hotch’s eyes dart between Morgan and the men. One of them just shrugs his shoulders: “I don’t know man; I was just walking.”

The other men seem to get nervous. They shift their weight from one leg to the other. You notice how their arms twitch. You’re sure at this point that they are all armed.

“Okay. Everybody, stand down.” Hotch says in a calm demeanor. “We just want to know what happened to your co-worker.”

He turns back and everybody starts walking again. You fall back until you are next to Morgan: “One of them is missing.” You whisper. “There are supposed to be six.”

“I don’t like this.” He shakes his head.

The one who seems to be the boss, tells Hotch that someone called Marvin is still in his trailer, sleeping. Emily and Morgan start to take the statements of everyone. Hotch, however, walks over to Marvin’s trailer. You follow him.

Just as he walks up the stairs to the door, you get a call. It’s Spencer.

“Yeah?”

“We got a match on the DNA. From under the girl’s fingernails. Someone called Marvin Gates, he…” Before he can finish his sentence, you drop your phone into the snow.

“Hotch!” You scream.

He turns around, looking annoyed: “What?”

You sprint up to him: “Get away from the door!”

The second you push him away and your back is facing the door, the shotgun goes off.

Gates shoots right trough the door, catapulting you off the stairs when the pellets hit your back.

Face first, you land in the snow. Your back feels like you just have been hit by a truck. You hear nothing but a high-pitched noise in your ears. Breathing is almost impossible.

When you finally manage to roll onto your back, you hear and see how everyone shoots at everybody. Frantically, you try to reach your gun. Even though, your vest saved your from being perforated by a thousand little pellets, there is probably already forming a giant bruise on your back. Your ribs feel like every single one of them is broken.

For the life of you, you cannot reach your gun. You roll back onto your belly and start to crawl in the direction of your phone.

You only made it a few feet, when the person, who you assume is Gates, picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

Not knowing what else to do, you lay your head down in the snow, pretending to be unconscious. There are still shots being fired, you hear your team yelling at each other.

You are in a lot of pain, but the adrenalin pumping through your veins, allows you to stand up.

There is a massacre in front of you. Emily is lying on the ground, Hotch and Morgan are covering her, shooting at the men still standing.

They don’t see Gates walking up to them from the side. You raise your gun and fire three shots. You don’t know if you hit him, the pain from the recoil lets your vision go white and you fall to your knees.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing you notice, is that someone is holding your hand. Then the pain in your ribs hits you and your eyes shoot open. Not knowing where you are, your eyes dart around the room, until they land on the person next to you.

“Hey.” Hotch stares at you, frowning.

“Is Emily okay?” Is the first thing you ask. You remember her laying on the ground, not moving.

He nods: “She got shot, but her vest caught the bullet.”

You sigh in relieve.

“Am I at the hospital?” Is your second question.

Hotch squeezes your hand: “Yes.”

“Did I get him?” 

“Yeah, all three bullets hit him. You saved Morgan and me.”

You rub your face, trying to process what he is telling you.

“Thank you.” He says quietly.

“For what?” You turn your head to look into his eyes.

“For pushing me out of the way.”

You furrow your eyebrows: “I thought you would be mad at me.”

He shakes his head: “I choose not to.”

You laugh, but immediately wince at the pain.

Then you remember the girl: “Did she really run away from the drill site?”

Hotch looks at you with sad eyes: “Yes.”

You cover your face with both hands. Tears start run down your face.

You no longer can hold it in, and you start to sob uncontrollably. Your breathing is ragged. With the right sleeve of your hospital gown, you start to rub your cheeks, but the tears won’t stop coming.

Hotch gets up to sit next to you. Carefully he leans down to hug you.

You cry against his chest, until you breath out: “She ran six miles in the snow.”

“Yeah, she did.” Hotch whispers in your ear. “She was a warrior, just like you.”

When he leans back to look at you, the others come in.

“Hotch, what did you say to her?!” Emily asks.

Morgan chimes in: “Yeah, man, how did you make her cry?”

You wipe your face and shake your head: “He didn’t make me cry.”

“Whatever you say.” JJ sits down on the other side of the bed: “We will get you home by tomorrow.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotch is driving you home. Everyone got a week off after that awful shooting.

Luckily, your ribs are only bruised, not broken. You still have to move slowly.

Hotch helps you to sit down on your couch and brings you something to drink. You lay your head back on the headrest and close your eyes. This was one of those cases that will hunt you forever.

“Y/N?” Hotch asks.

You keep your eyes closed: “Hmh?”

“Are you in pain?” He sounds concerned.

You lift your head to look at him: “It’s alright.”

“Would you like me to go?” He looks at his hands.

You examine his face: “Why are you scared?”

Hotch clears his throat: “Because I don’t know how…I…” He shakes his head.

He takes a deep breath: “You scared me.”

You carefully turn your body towards him: “I just did what I thought was right. In that case, it meant pushing you to the side.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

“Oh.” You tilt your head.

“You made me feel so vulnerable. I got scared.” His voice is steady now, he looks into your eyes.

Staring back, you ask: “Is that why you were such a bitch?”

He lets out a chuckle: “Yeah.” Hotch takes your hand: “Do you still want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, Aaron. Under one condition.” You pause for a second. “Don’t ever push me away like that again.”

He leans towards you and you kiss him. His lips taste like coffee. Your hand grabs his neck, pushing him against you. Hotch leans his forehead against yours: “I promise.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is nice, having Hotch around. He is really sweet. Making you breakfast every morning. After only washing yourself with a cloth the last days because your body hurt too much for anything else, you really crave a bath.

“Aaron?” You yell from the bathroom.

He barges in: “You alright?”

“Yes.” You laugh. “Could you help be take a bath?”

Hotch blinks, not moving.

“You don’t have to.” You put your hands up.

“No, no. I’ll help you.” He turns on the water, meanwhile you sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

Slowly, you take off your clothes. When you swing your legs over the edge, to get into the tub, Hotch audibly gasps.

You turn your head and see your back in the mirror. It looks pretty bad. Big yellow and almost black bruises cover most of your back.

“I’m okay, Aaron.” You sit down in the hot water and let out a sigh. “Do you want to get in?”

Hotch is still standing next to the tub, fully clothed: “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You smile: “You won’t. Come on.”

“Okay.” He quickly takes off his clothes and sits down in front of you.

He is extremely careful when he leans back against you. You put your arms around his chest and pull him onto you until you can lay your chin on his shoulder.

“I understand now.” He tells you while caressing your arm.

“What, love?”

“Why you asked me about my injuries so much.”

You kiss his shoulder.

He continues: “It hurts to you see someone, you deeply care about, like that. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

You continue to kiss his shoulder and neck.

“I never was with someone I work with. But I get it now.”

“I’m really glad. You scared me too, you know.”

His hand stops in its movements and he grabs your arm.

“I want to be with you, Aaron.”

Before he can react your hand wanders to his crotch.

You start to gently bite his neck. Hotch inhales sharply when you grab his cock.

Slowly, your hand starts to move up and down. You press your thighs against his hip to keep him still. With your free hand you pinch into his nipples. That makes his dick twitch.

You start to rub his dick faster and feel it get hard in your hand.

His head falls back against your chest and you see his face relax. Eyes closed; he lets you touch him. You kiss his now exposed side of the neck. Leaning forward a bit, you gain access to his pulse point and start to roughly suck at it.

He moans. You savor the sound.

With every stroke of his cock, he jerks his hips upwards. You twist your leg around his and press him down. Frustrated, he groans. You switch hands and start to move faster around his dick. Simultaneously, you grab his neck, without squeezing it.

Just feeling your hand there, makes him moan again. You bite his shoulder and keep up the fast rhythm. His jaw clenches and you feel his body tense.

You push your fingers into his neck, cutting off the blood circulation. Hotch gasps.

Your movements around his dick slow down for a moment and you hold your grip on his neck.

When you pick up the pace again, you let go of his neck. Seconds later, he moans loudly into your ear, his hands holding onto the edge of the bathtub.

You stroke his dick a few more times. Then you let go and put your hands back around his chest. Gently, you kiss his shoulders and neck, until his breathing slows down.

“Fuck.” He mumbles.

It takes him some time to open his eyes. He turns to look at you. You smile and kiss the side of his head.

Hotch insists that he dries you off with the towel. It’s sweet, but takes forever, because he does it so slowly. You take the towel from him: “Aaron, I’m getting cold.”

Quickly, you rub yourself down and put on a bathrobe. Hotch has a towel around his hip. You stare him up and down, before you remember that you wanted to get the hairdryer.

“I saw that.” He comments.

You plug in the hairdryer and turn around: “I don’t know what you mean.” Your lips twitch.

“Come here.” You tell him.

He sits down on the toilet lid. You dry his hair, running your fingers through it.

Hotch seems to space out.

When you’re done, you hand him the hairdryer: “Your turn.”

Laying in bed, you draw circles on his arm.

“I could get used to this.” He whispers.

You kiss his cheek: “Good that I’m your girlfriend then.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. secret lunch breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tumultuous last weeks, Hotch and you finally get some (up- and) downtime (see what I did there?). Work at the office is a lot more fun when you can fuck around with your boss. Figuratively and literally.  
> It gets extra fun when Rossi invites the team to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [character/relationship development; fluff; smut;]

You’re scrolling through your favorite subreddit, chilling on Hotch’s couch, wearing his sweatpants. You didn’t make coffee yet. Hotch is still asleep, even though it’s already past eight.

You give him another twenty minutes until you crawl back under the blankets with him. Lightly, you start to caress his shoulders. Hotch is sleeping on his stomach, face turned towards you.

His relaxed face starts to move when he wakes up slowly. He moves his arm until his hand finds your side. It makes you happy that he doesn’t react as panicked as a few weeks ago. “Hey.” He mumbles, eyes still closed. His morning voice still gets you every time.

You let your fingers run through his hair: “Come on, Aaron. It’s time to get up.”

He groans: “Why? It’s Sunday.”

You kiss his cheek: “Which means it’s time for some yoga.”

His eyes shoot open, you smile at him. Suddenly, his arms are around you, pressing you against his chest. Your face is hidden in the crook of his neck.

“I try to relax more and now this.” He says, pretending to be annoyed.

You gently bite the side of his neck: “I can feel the urge to run ten miles while filling out reports radiating off of you.”

He chuckles: “It may have crossed my mind.”

“So, come on.” You roll onto him, kiss his cheek, and off the bed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotch gets up, hair all disheveled. You grin at him; it makes your stomach flutter every time you see your boss just wearing boxers.

In the living room, he tells you: “I only have one mat.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it on the floor.”

“Alright then.” He gets onto the mat.

You stand a few feet away: “Wanna follow my routine?”

Hotch raises an eyebrow: “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

Laughing, you shake your head: “I’ve seen those muscles. You also excel most of us in the fitness tests.”

As expected, Hotch has no trouble following your lead.

After forty minutes you’re done, both sweaty.

While disregarding your clothes, you ask him: “Want to shower together?”

He nods and you take his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

“You know, when you did that the first time, I almost passed out.” Hotch admits.

You look at him: “That night we went out?”

“Oh, yes. You took me by surprise. Mostly, because you did it so nonchalantly.”

You chuckle and turn on the shower: “Honestly, I didn’t really think about it.”

Hotch follows you; standing closely next to you, so both of you get hit by the hot water.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You turn around to get the shampoo, his hand wanders over your back. Its still bruised. You don’t comment on it, instead you start to lather his hair. He sighs and closes his eyes. You massage his head, then you slowly rinse the hair.

While he cleans his body, you quickly wash yourself. When you’re done, you let your hands wander over his chest. You trace his collarbones and shoulders.

Finally, you put your hand on his cheek. He stares back at you and leans into your touch. Your thumb brushes over his cheekbone.

“You look stunning.” You tell him before you can stop yourself.

His mouth falls open. If his chest and face weren’t already red from the hot water, he would surely blush right now. When he doesn’t say anything, you turn off the water and clear your throat.

You get yourself and Hotch a towel. He’s still standing in the shower when you hand him one. Silently, he starts to dry himself off. Wearing a bathrobe, you ask him: “Are you alright, Aaron?”

He raises his gaze and stares at you: “Yes.”

You furrow your eyebrows.

He adds: “I get a little overwhelmed sometimes.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to.” You want to touch him but let him talk.

“No, no. It’s not bad. I…” Hotch runs his fingers through his hair.

Apparently, he often needs you to ask him, what he wants to say. You noticed before. As if he isn’t sure, when outside work, if one actually cares for his words.

“What, love?” Now you step closer and touch his upper arm.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pet name makes him smile every time.

He looks at you and then down: “You just make me feel exceptionally good.”

You lean forward and kiss his neck. Then you whisper in his ear: “Want me to make you feel even better?”

Hotch lets out a chuckle and nods. You grab the towel that’s around his waist and pull it off.

Even though he’s fully nude now, you keep your eyes on his face. He leans down, stopping just before his lips touch yours.

You lift your chin and close the gap. His lips are still damp from the shower. Slowly, your lips melt together. He puts his arms around your chest, and you grab his neck. Leaning into him, your hips touch his half hard cock. Slowly, you push him towards the door, making him walk backwards. When you’re in the doorframe Aaron lifts his head and looks at you.

Without him saying anything, you understand what he’s asking for. You push him against the frame, wedging yourself between his legs. You grab the back of his thighs. Since Hotch is already naked, you can let your lips wander all over his exposed chest.

You lift his legs off the ground and pull them around your waist. Aaron lets out a groan, his weight fully on you. You pin him against the frame and attack his nipples with your mouth. In response, his hands tightly grab your shoulders.

Slowly, you take a step away from the doorframe, testing if you are able to carry him. You bend your knees and actually can keep your hold on him. Hotch looks at you with wide eyes while you make your way to the bed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You let him fall onto it. He props himself up on his elbows and you take off your bathrobe.

You crawl onto his lap and pull him against your chest. Feeling your warm skin, he lets out a sigh. With one hand you grab his hair and pull his head back, enabling you to kiss his neck and mouth. The other hand wanders down to his crotch. You find his cock and start to stroke it. Hotch loudly moans.

“That’s right, love.” You purr. Pushing him into the sheets, you ask: “Who does your dick belong to?” Simultaneously, you tighten your grip around his cock.

He moans again: “You.”

“What was that?” You let go of his dick.

Aaron’s eyes shoot open. You don’t move your hand until he yells: “You, only you!”

Finding his dick again, you tell him: “Good boy.”

His hands claw into your thighs and his head falls back. You feel how wet you are and lift your hips. Without further warning, you slam yourself down on his dick.

“Fuck!” Hotch screams. Without missing a beat, you start to roll your hips.

“Oh god!” He half moans, half yells. Your heartbeat gets faster, and your core feels even warmer than before.

Your eyes roll back, and you let out a moan. When Aaron opens his eyes, his pupils are dark and wide. You start to bounce up and down, maintaining the eye contact.

His breathing accelerates. When your thighs start to sting, you bow down. Your hands left and right of Aarons head, its easier to lift your hips. You hide your face in the crook of his neck and fully concentrate on the feeling between your legs. It makes you moan against his skin.

In rhythm with you, Hotch starts to jerk his hips upwards. His left hand grabs the back of your neck, the right wanders to you core, stimulating your clit.

You bite down into his shoulder and set a faster pace. The heat between your legs spreads into your stomach. Your legs start to tense, your walls tighten around Aaron’s cock.

He becomes undone under you, only being able to utter moans. His movements get sloppy.

You find his lips and kiss him before you whisper: “Cum with me.”

He groans obscenely loud, a sound that pushes you over the edge. You can feel each other’s bodies spasm. On the height of your orgasm your view turns white.

Breathing heavily, you both come back to earth. You roll off him, pulling him with you, so that his head lays on your shoulder. Absentmindedly, you caress his side.

You kiss his head and ask: “Did you like that?”

Hotch turns his head to at you: “A lot.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” His scream sounded lustful, but you want to make sure.

“No, absolutely not.” He grins: “But thank you for asking.”

You smile and press a kiss on his lips.

“Breakfast?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You sit in the bullpen, next to Spencer. Together you try to build a geographical profile for a case that got referred to you by counterterrorism.

Spencer, resenting technology, uses an actual paper-map. You have your tablet, but still do him the favor to use the map with him.

“Is this really the whole file?” He turns to you.

You furrow your eyebrows: “It feels quite insufficient to me as well.” 

You look up to Hotch’s office. He is hunched over some files.

You look back at Spencer: “I’ll go ask Hotch. Could you get us some coffee?”

“Sure.” He gets up with you.

After two knocks Hotch answers: “Come in.”

You close the door behind you and sit down in front of his desk: “How’s it going?”

He blinks, trying to shake off his work mindset; then he smiles: “It’s alright.”

“Spencer and I were wondering if you have any more information on the case from counterterrorism.”

He shakes his head: “It’s all we’ve got.”

You tilt your head and spread your legs a little more. His eyes dart between your crotch and you face. He looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t make a sound.

“You okay, boss?”

He clears his throat: “Yes. Thanks for checking in, Agent.”

_Oh, it is on._

You lean against his desk, grabbing his hand. He doesn’t pull back; he just looks irritated.

Keeping your head low, so no one from the bullpen can see, you put two of his fingers in your mouth and suck on them. You run your tongue over them. Then you lean back in your chair, leaving his fingers hanging in the air.

Hotch stares at you, apparently having no idea how to react. So, you tell him: “The bathroom on the floor below us in twenty minutes.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spencer and you spent some more time on the profile. Hotch already left his office ten minutes ago. You empty your cup and tell Spencer: “I’ll go get some lunch for us. Be back in a few.”

He just nods and keeps staring at the file in front of him.

Instead of taking the elevator, you walk down the stairs to the next floor. The toilets are right around the corner. You assume that Hotch went into the men’s bathroom, but before you can push against the door, he opens it and pulls you inside.

He locks the door and pins you against it. You press your body against his.

“You will be the death of me.” He groans.

You bite the side of his neck: “That sounds rather nice, doesn’t it?”

He chuckles, his hands wander to the buttons of your jeans.

You stop him: “No time for that.”

Getting a condom out of your back pocket, you open the zipper of his dress pants.

Hotch looks at the condom: “You sure? I don’t want to be the only one enjoying it.”

You kiss him and whisper: “Believe me, I will enjoy it.”

That’s all the affirmation he needs to push down his pants and boxers. You grab him and switch positions, having him lean against the door.

Before you touch his dick, you tell him: “You have to be quiet.”

He nods frantically.

You get on your knees and grab his cock. Looking up at him, you start to jerk him off. Quickly, his dick hardens. He stares back down at you, his chest heaving. You wink at him and turn your attention to his cock. You kiss the tip, slowly taking it in your mouth. You push him down your throat until you can feel Hotch’s balls against your chin. Aaron lets out a stifled moan.

You pull back and spit on his dick. That gesture forces Hotch to bite on his fist to not curse loudly.

With both hands you roll the condom onto him and go right back at it. Since you don’t have much time, you want to use the opportunity to test how quickly you can make Hotch cum.

You feel his dick twitch after you pushed it down your throat a few more times. Getting up, you grab it with your hand. You replace his fist with your mouth to silence his moans.

When you pull back, he buries his face in your sweater.

You continue to jerk him off. With your free hand you grab the back of his neck and hold onto it tightly. You purr into his ear: “Look at you, getting wanked off by your subordinate in the bathroom.”

Hotch moans into your sweater.

“You look so hot right now.” You continue.

You speed up your movements, feeling Aaron’s body tense. You press him harder against the door, giving him leverage so his legs won’t give out beneath him.

His hips stutter and his arms tighten around your waist.

With another muffled moan he ejaculates into the condom.

You let go of his dick but keep holding him up. When he raises his head, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes glazed. You get some toilet paper and take the condom off, rolling it into the paper. Hotch is still leaning against the door, head fallen back.

He takes the tissues you offer him and wipes himself clean. You help him putting his pants back on, fastening his belt.

A look at the clock tells you that you managed to make him cum within three and a half minutes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You’re already eating the lunch you got for Spencer and yourself when Hotch comes back. He still looks a little disheveled, but it can easily be blamed on stress.

A few minutes later, everyone’s phone vibrates. It’s a message from Rossi:

_Dinner tonight at my place. 7 p.m. sharp._

It makes you laugh; that’s one way to invite your colleagues.

As requested, the whole team is at Rossi’s house at 7. The food is great. Penelope is super excited to see everyone together. You and Rossi catch up. He asks if Hotch treats you right, it makes you laugh. Deadpan, Hotch answers: “Of course.”

Then, Emily gets the booze. Somewhere, she found a lot of shot glasses and different kinds of strong alcohol. Her and Morgan fill the glasses.

“What’s this?” Reid asks.

“Never have I ever.” Emily declares.

Hotch sighs.

Reid looks at you, he really doesn’t want to get shitfaced.

You tell everyone: “Reid is designated driver for me and Hotch, he can’t drink.”

“Alright.” Morgan rolls his eyes.

“I will drive Emily and Penelope, and probably Morgan.” JJ adds.

Rossi laughs, looking at Aaron he says: “Fair enough, but no more exceptions.”

You clap your hands: “Who goes first?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I will!” Penelope squeals. “Never have I ever had a crush on a team member.”

“Oh wow.” JJ comments. “Getting right into it, huh?”

“Of course.” Penelope grins. “So?”

Everyone reaches for a shot glass, except for Hotch and Rossi. You raise your eyebrow and look at Hotch. He sighs again and also takes a glass.

The others stare at him. He shrugs his shoulders and downs the shot.

It makes you giggle, and you drink as well.

Emily, Morgan, JJ and Penelope are still looking at him. Spencer and Rossi, however, turn their heads to you. The corners of your mouth twitch, but you manage to keep a straight face.

Finally, the others drink.

“Okay, I’m next.” You announce. Looking around you say: “Never have I ever stolen something from a co-worker.”

“I borrowed it!” Emily yells.

You squint your eyes: “You still have my blazer, now drink.”

“Fine.”

This goes on a few more rounds.

When everyone is a little buzzed and it’s Emily’s turn, she blurts out: “Never have I ever hooked up during a case.” JJ kicks her leg under the table, but it’s too late.

You start to laugh uncontrollably and take a glass.

Morgan’s mouth falls open: “No way!”

You grin: “And you didn’t, lover-boy? I expected more from you.”

Proudly, Emily also takes a glass.

Hotch, again, hesitates. He shakes his head: “We really shouldn’t share this information.”

Rossi looks at him surprised: “Too late to object, Aaron.”

Hotch’s eyes dart around the group: “Fine.” He takes a glass.

Reid’s eyes widen, he looks back at you. _Oh boy._

You all down your shots.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You give Spencer your car keys. Giggling, Hotch and you get in the backseat. His voice is way higher when he laughs like that. It makes you giggle even more.

“Onward, my noble steed!” You yell at Reid.

He shakes his head, but you can see amusement on his face.

You find a bottle of water under the driver’s seat and down half of it. Then you give it to Aaron, he drinks the rest. With the windows down, it’s easier to clear your head.

“Where should I drive first?” Reid asks.

You look at Hotch, he nods.

“My place.” You answer.

When you arrive at your apartment, Hotch and you are merely tipsy.

You shoot Hotch a last questioning look, he leans to you and whispers: “He probably has it figured out by now anyways.”

Reid turns off the engine.

You get out, Hotch follows you. Reid leans out the window: “Hotch, this isn’t you place.”

You squeeze Aarons hand, and he tells Spencer: “Yeah, but it’s my girlfriend’s place.”

Reid’s eyes dart between your intertwined fingers and your faces: “I was right!” He finally yells.

You step closer to him and kiss his cheek: “Of course you were.”

He laughs, still stunned by what just has been revealed to him.

You tap the car door a few times: “Good night, Spencer. Pick us up in the morning?”

He nods: “Okay.”

Hotch waves at him. You put your arm around Aaron’s waist and walk towards the entrance.

After you opened the door, you turn around again and wave at Spencer who is still parked on the curb. He eventually gets it together and starts the engine.

On the way up to your apartment, Hotch says: “That went alright, don’t you think?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. a tie and some popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Spencer knows about your relationship, you and Hotch don’t have to be so secretive around him. You even spent a movie night together.  
> Hotch having an extra rough day gives you the idea to change your power dynamic for ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fluff; smut; rough(er) sex]

You wake up alone in your bed. It’s kind of weird, not having Aaron around in the morning. You still enjoy having some time to yourself.

You go through your morning routine and make it to your car at quarter past seven. Halfway to Spencer’s apartment, you call him to let him know you’re almost there.

When you pull up, he is waiting on the sidewalk.

“Want to grab some coffee on the way?” You ask as soon as he sits down.

He fumbles with his seatbelt before he says: “Yes, that would be great.”

“Alright.” You drive off and stop at the Starbucks closest to headquarters.

After you ordered for you two, Spencer asks: “Are we not going to get one for Hotch?”

It makes you grin: “No, he probably will bring his own.”

Spencer nods and stays quiet until you are back in the car.

“How long has this been going on? Between you and Hotch I mean.”

You look at him for a second: “Do you want to know to confirm if you read my micro-expressions correctly?”

“I want to know because I’m your friend.”

“You’re my friend?” You smile.

“Yeah, why?”

“You never said that. It’s nice.”

After a pause you tell him: “After we got back from the Chicago case.”

“Oh.” He looks out the window.

“What did you think?”

He taps his fingers on his thighs. “Since the New York case.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Hotch was jealous to see you with your ex. I thought maybe he finally admitted his feelings for you after that.”

You whip your head around: “His feelings for me? Finally?”

Spencer raises an eyebrow at your reaction: “You didn’t know?”

“I mean, I knew after he said the reason, he was so distant, was that he is attracted to me.”

“And before that?” Spencer questions your statement.

You shrug your shoulders: “I honestly thought he didn’t like me.”

“You’re not very good at your job then.”

“Hey! I simply don’t profile my colleagues!”

That makes Spencer laugh: “If you say so.”

“Okay, but how did you know before I did?” Now you are really curious.

“The way he positioned himself to you, or rather away from you. How his body would react to your presence before he could mask it. And his pupils, they dilate when you enter the room.”  
You fall silent after that. You grab the steering wheel harder and stare onto the road.

“I’m an idiot.” You finally mumble.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You’re making dinner in the kitchen when you hear the lock of your apartment door klick.

“Aaron?” You yell.

The door closes and you hear him take off his shoes: “Yes!” He yells back.

He enters the kitchen still wearing his work attire, suit and all.

“Hey.” He says in a softer voice.

You stared at his eyes since he walked into the room. Spencer was right, his pupils slightly dilated. It makes your stomach flutter.

“Hey yourself.” You smile at him.

He goes to stand next to you and kisses your cheek.

“I got you something.” You tell him and nod to the kitchen counter.

Hotch stares at the black and white paper bag that’s on it.

“Go on.” You tell him.

Carefully, he opens it and gets out the sleek black and white box.

Again, he just looks at it. You fully turn to him and take his hands, pressing them around the box.

“It’s a present. Now open it.”

He looks at you: “When did you buy this?”

“Today, on the way home.”

“You went to a Gucci store after work to get me a present?”

For some reason he is super confused.

“Yes, why is that so weird to you?”

He lets out a laugh: “I don’t know. You always find a new way to make me be at a loss for words.”

“You didn’t even open it yet!” You get impatient. You’re really exited to see if he likes it.

“Alright, alright.” Hotch carefully opens the box. Inside is a black silk tie with a little golden bee embroidered right below the knot. You also got him a matching golden stickpin that has a lavender colored stripe in the middle. He takes it out and lets his fingers run over the fabric.

You see his eyes sparkle. Without saying anything, he takes off the tie he is wearing and puts on the one you got him. You take the stickpin and put it on.

Aaron gives you a bright smile: “It’s already my favorite tie ever.”

You kiss him: “I’m happy you like it. It looks really good on you.”

“Thank you.” He whispers while pressing his cheek to the side of your head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For dinner, Hotch religiously puts the tie back in the box and changes into a sweater.

You bring two glasses of wine to the table and sit down.

While eating, you ask: “Would you like to join Spencer and me for movie night?”

“What movie?”

You shrug your shoulders: “I don’t know. Spencer gets to decide.”

He smiles: “So we are not going to the movies?”

“No.” You shake your head. “We usually meet at my or at Spencer’s place.”

“I see.” Hotch takes another bite.

You drink some wine and wait for him to make up his mind.

He puts down his fork and looks at you: “I think, I would like that.”

“Great.” You squeeze Aaron’s hand. “I’ll let him know.”

This time, you let Hotch take the plates and wash the dishes.

Meanwhile, you change into leggings and sit down on the couch.

When he sits down next to you, he puts his arm around your shoulders, and you lay your legs over his. With his free hand he draws circles on your thighs.

You lean your head against his collarbone.

“Would you like to watch something?” He asks quietly.

“Can we just sit here for a moment?” You press your side against his body.

You feel him nod and you close your eyes.

You can’t remember the last time you felt this relaxed. Feeling Aarons steady breathing, recognizing his familiar scent. Then you remember what Spencer told you this morning.

It makes your heart beat faster, but it scares you.

“Aaron?”

“Hmh?”

You feel the vibration of his voice against your chest.

You take a deep breath and raise your head to look at him: “When did you realize you have feelings for me?”

The question seems to take him by surprise, and he furrows his eyebrows.

You hold the eye contact and wait for an answer.

He clears his throat: “I realized it after some weeks working with you; but I was attracted to you pretty much since I first spoke with you.”

Your lips twitch and you stroke the back of his neck. “You know, I saw you a few times at the academy.”

Hotch’s eyes widen and he leans back to have a better look at your face.

You nod and grin at him: “It was a few weeks before the end of the semester and I went to your lecture after that.”

“No way!” He lets out a laugh.

“Oh yeah. I sat in the last row and basically just drooled over you for ninety minutes.”

His cheeks get red: “That must have been…what? Ten years ago?”

“Eight.”

He kisses your cheek: “Good thing you sat in the last row. I would have lost my mind having to teach while looking at you.”

Him flirting like that catches you off guard and you giggle.

“I don’t know about that. I was very tomboy at that time. You remember when I said I had the same haircut as Spencer?”

“Can I see a photo of you from that time?”

“Oh no.” You laugh. “Maybe when I had a little more wine.”

Aaron jumps to his feet and gets the bottle from the fridge. He hands you a full glass and grins at you.

You shake your head and take it. After you take a big sip, you tell him: “So, I had a big crush on you then. But with the years I kind of forgot about it. Now imagine my surprise when I checked out who SSA of the BAU is.”

“Unbelievable.” Hotch grins. “You really kept your cool. I had no idea.”

“Yeah, me thinking you hate me kind of helped.”

He clenches his jaw: “Sorry about that.”

You kiss him, holding his head. His hands fly to your back, pressing you against his chest.

When you let go, you tell him: “I forgave you when you let me strap you to a radiator.”

That makes him giggle, the high-pitched giggle you heard last when he was drunk.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After you finished your second glass of wine, Hotch asks you again to see photos of your time at the academy.

“Fine.” You get up. Before you go to get it, you tell him: “But only if I get to see a photo of you as a prosecutor in a court room.”

He nods: “Deal.”

You return with your graduation picture, proudly showing your badge to the camera.

Hotch stares at it silently.

Eventually, he says: “Yep. Glad you didn’t sit where I could see you.”

You chuckle and put your chin on his shoulder to look at the photo as well. You basically had the same haircut as Reid has now, sides cut truly short, curly hair on top.

You wore noteworthy make-up. A thick eyeliner and crimson lipstick.

“I should wear lipstick to work.” You remark.

“Oh, no.” Hotch groans. “Your lips already distract me.”

That comment lets heat rise in your core instantly.

You take the picture from him and swing your legs around, now straddling his lap.

“Really?” You murmur. “Why’s that?”

His hands grab your hips: “I think you know why.” Hotch looks up at you.

You grind down on his crotch: “I have no idea. Tell me.”

He lets out a stifled moan.

“What was that?” You put your arms around his neck and lean back to look at him.

“Because…” You grind down on him again. “Jeez, because when I look at your lips like that, it makes me think of what you do to my dick with them.” He exhales.

You bring your face close to his: “Dirty, dirty SSA Hotchner. Thinks of blowjobs at work.”

Before he can say anything, you press your lips against his and roll your hips again.

Through his thin dress pants you instantly can feel how he gets hard. He grabs your hair with one hand and tilts your head until he can kiss your throat and the side of your neck. You let out an appreciative hum, your hands wandering over his back.

You feel how Hotch’s thighs tense. He presses you against his chest and gets up. You put your legs around him and let him carry you to the bedroom. In the hallway he asks: “You’re like forty pounds lighter than me, how the fuck are you able to carry me?”

You laugh: “Determination.”

He lets you down on the bed. You scoot backwards and look at him expectantly. Keeping eye contact with you, Hotch takes off his dress pants and sweater. Slowly, he opens the buttons of his white shirt. Just in boxers, he crawls to you. The mattress dents when he props his arms left and right of your waist.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With one swift movement, Hotch pulls your briefs and leggings off your legs. The sudden cold makes you want to close your legs. You, however, bend your knees and prop yourself up on your elbows. That makes Hotch swallow hard as he moves closer to you. He lets his hands wander up your shins, his eyes not leaving your face.

“Get up here.” You tell him.

He lays down on top of you, his face level with yours. You move your hips to create friction between your legs. That makes Hotch groan and press his lips down onto yours. Your growing arousal makes you both pant, feeling the others breath in the mouth.

Roughly, you grab his hair to keep him close to you. His weight pressing you into the mattress lets the wetness between your legs reach your inner thighs.

You snake your leg around his and flip him over. Sitting on him, you take off your shirt and bra.

Then you push yourself back until you sit between his legs. Slowly, you pull down his boxers. His fully erect dick slaps against his stomach.

“What was it again, you want my lips to do?” You grin at him.

He blinks at you slack-jawed.

You raise your voice: “Hotch.”

He snaps out of it and his eyes dart between your eyes and your lips.

“Please, fuck me with your mouth.” He manages to ask you with a husky voice.

With a high-pitched voice, you purr at him: “Yes, professor.” His eyes widen and when you let your lips sink on his dick, he moans: “Dear god.”

You quickly pick up in pace, bobbing your head down until you feel his dick in the back of your throat. With both hands you grab his hips, pressing him down, not allowing him to jerk upwards. His hands grab your wrists as if he is scared to float away. One last time you push your lips down his dick as far as you can. Hotch lets out a string of curses, writhing beneath you.

You lift your head and trail kisses from his stomach to his neck. His chest is rising and falling quickly. “Sit up against the headboard.” You instruct him.

Following him, you straddle his crotch. You put your arms around his shoulders, one hand behind his head, so it doesn’t hit the headboard.

You lift your hips and Hotch takes his dick, holding it up. When you sink down on it you both let out a loud moan.

Rolling your hips, you let your head sink against his shoulder. His dick is so big that you don’t need to move your hips much, it almost instantly touches your g-spot.

Aaron’s hands find your waist, grabbing it roughly. You like the feeling and moan again.

For a moment, you sit still and put your forehead against his. You only contract your muscles around his cock.

“Fucking hell.” He moans and tilts his chin, sloppily kissing you. “Your pussy is absolutely perfect.” You smile against his lips and start to bounce up and down. His head falls back, resting against your hand.

You whisper into his ear: “It’s all yours.”

The sound that comment draws out of him puts you right on the edge of your orgasm.

You combine your movements of bouncing up and down and rolling your hips. It stimulates your clit from the inside, dragging it through Aaron’s pubic hair stimulates it from the outside. Knowing you like the feeling, Hotch presses his face against your chest, biting into your flesh.

His grasp around your waist tightens. You feel his legs tremble.

The heat in your core and the stimulation of your clit almost becomes unbearable. You can’t really see anything anymore, so you close your eyes. Your walls clench around Hotch’s cock and he lets out more curses. His voice pushes you over the edge. “Fuck, yes Aaron.” You breathe out. “Cum for me.” You tell him, just before your orgasm peaks. 

He spasm beneath you, his hands pressing your tense body down on his crotch. Your arms clutch his shoulders, keeping you from falling to the side. You take a deep breath, relaxing your body. When you can move again, you swing your leg over Hotch, laying down next to him. You take the blanket and wipe the sweat off your forehead.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After you went to the bathroom, you get back into the bed, handing Hotch the bottle of water you just drank from. He’s still sitting where you left him.

Staring at the wall, he takes the water from you and downs the rest of it.

You let him come back to earth and massage your thighs in the meantime. They took a little of a toll from tensing so hard in that position.

Aaron finally moves and lays down next to you. You tell him to turn around and hug him from behind. He lets out a sigh and caresses your arm. Even though its late, neither of you want to go to sleep yet.

“Want to take a bath?” Hotch asks you after a few minutes.

You kiss his shoulder: “I just wanted to ask you the same.”

The hot water relaxes your muscles. This time Hotch and you sit on opposite sides, your legs entangled. Absentmindedly, you tap your fingers on the side of the bathtub.

“Do you think it will be weird with Reid?”

You look at him: “Only if you call him Reid instead of Spencer.”

Hotch chuckles: “Fair enough.”

“Honestly, it will be fine. We are just hanging out with a friend.”

The next evening, Hotch, however, is still showing nervous ticks, while you’re waiting for Spencer to arrive. You tell him to go make some popcorn to give him something to do. While he’s in the kitchen, the doorbell rings. You are also a little nervous, but by far not as much as Hotch. Which is kind of understandable since Spencer is your friend and colleague and not your subordinate.

Spencer greets you and enters your apartment. You tell him that he can keep on his Converse, he still takes them off, revealing his mismatching socks.

“Aaron!” You yell. “Is the popcorn done? Spencer is here.” You side-eye Spencer and see his mouth twitch when you call Hotch Aaron.

Hotch comes around the corner with two bowls of popcorn, wearing casual clothes.

“Hey, Spencer.” He nods at him. It makes you smile that he remembered to use his first name.

Spencer seems too uncomfortable to address his supervisor by his first name, he says: “Hey, Hotch.”

You put them out of their misery and ask: “What film did you bring?”

“Oh, right.” Spencer opens his bag: “Annie Get Your Gun.”

“Sweet.” You take the DVD from him and gesture towards the sofa.

“I thought, since you like Irving Berlin, you surely would enjoy it.” He adds.

You sit down in the middle of the sofa: “That’s very considerate, thank you. Even though I resent the production team for firing Judy Garland.”

Spencer chuckles and sits down to your left.

Hotch sits down on your right and hands Spencer one of the bowls. He didn’t say anything after greeting Spencer. You squeeze his hand and turn on the TV.

“I agree.” He says referring back to your comment about Judy Garland. “It was absolutely Berkley’s fault that she had to leave the production. He was awful with the actors.”

Spencer turns to look at him: “I had no idea you’re into vintage Hollywood films.”

“How could you? This is our first movie night.” Hotch grins at him.

Spencer lets out a small chuckle.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When you meet Hotch in the elevator the next day, he tells you: “I’m glad you invited me. It was fun.”

You take his hand: “I liked it too.”

He presses a different button on the elevator than usual.

“Where are you going?” You press the button for the floor of the BAU.

“I have meetings with the director and someone from the senate.” His voice tells you that he is not looking forward to it.

“How long will you be there?”

“No idea.” He sighs.

“Just write me when you’re off, I’ll come over to your place.”

“Okay. See you later.” Giving you a small smile, he gets off the elevator.

It’s already seven and you haven’t heard from Hotch yet. You don’t want to stress him by calling, but you kind of want to know if you even should come over.

You change into some athleisure and decide to read. Half an hour later your phone vibrates.

_on my way home_

Just this sentence makes it sound like he’s in a bad mood. You grab your bag and put on some sneakers.

When you pull in behind Aaron’s SUV you see that there is only light on in the kitchen. You knock on the front door. He opens it, wearing his slacks and a white dress shirt with it’s sleeves rolled up. His eyes look tiered and his hair is disheveled.

“That bad, huh?” You give him a kiss on the cheek and walk by. He must have just gotten home because his jacket is lying on the kitchen counter. You go to the fridge and get two beers. You open them and hand one to Aaron.

He gulps down almost half of it, before he looks at you: “I’m really worked up about it, I don’t know if I’m the best company right now.”

You tilt your head: “Do you want to be alone?”

He shakes his head: “No, but I don’t want to direct my anger at you.”

“Hm.” You take sip of your beer. “Maybe you should direct your anger at me.”

You step closer to him.

“What?” He furrows his eyebrows, taken aback by your proposal.

You snatch the bottle out of his hand and smash it on the floor.

“What the fuck?” He yells. That’s the first time he raised his voice at you.

You push against his chest, not hard enough to make him tumble, but certainly enough to bring his anger back to the surface.

“Can you stop that?” Hotch’s voice is still stern, but he lowered it.

You get close to his face: “Make me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That sets him off. He grabs you by the neck and basically throws you against the next wall. Without letting you catch your breath, he pins you against it, giving you no room to move. He wedges his knee between your legs while roughly grabbing the back of your neck.

Unrelenting he presses you against the wall. You stare into his eyes without flinching at his movements.

His free hand wanders down your side and into your panties. Feeling his raw emotions like that already made you wet. Hotch smirks when he feels it between your legs.

“Now would you look at that.” He says with a smug voice.

You don’t answer him, instead you push your leg to the side to throw him off his balance.

He takes a step back, which you use as your chance to get to the rug in the living room. Hotch follows you and sweeps you off your feet, making you lay on the rug with him on top of you. He presses his lips onto yours, prying them open to bite down on your bottom lip. That’s the first time you audibly react to him, moaning into his mouth.

He leans down and starts to bite the side of your neck and your shoulders. Meanwhile, his hand slithers back into your panties. Even during this frenzy, he still looks into your eyes. When you don’t object, he pushes his middle finger into you. That lets your head fall back and your eyes flutter shut. Seeing your reaction, Aaron adds another finger and starts to move them.

“Harder.” You order to provoke him further.

With a deep voice he answers: “Don’t tell me how to fuck you.”

That makes your eyes shoot open. You’re surprised by how much that turns you on.

You wonder if you can push him some more: “Why? Is that all you got?”

He groans at your words and grabs your arms. He pulls you up and makes you lean against the sofa, face down into the cushions, ass up.

You hear how he opens his belt. Then, suddenly, he pulls down your trousers, leaving you exposed before him. “You’re insufferable.” Hotch tells you.

“Don’t you mean irresistible?” You exclaim over your shoulder.

Instead of answering, he rams his cock into you. You both groan loudly at the sudden sensation.

He roughly grabs your hips, smashing you against his pelvis. At this angle, his dick feels even bigger than before. Your hands grab the fabric of the sofa to have something to hold on to.

Hotch sets a fast pace, mercilessly fucking you from behind. You start to moan when the friction at your chest stimulates your nipples. Hotch’s grip on your hipbone almost gets painful, but the pressure just heightens your focus on your lower body.

When he lifts his hands, you groan in protest. But he instantly puts them to use again, by grabbing your neck and your arms. He yanks you up and against his chest, forcing you to arch your back. Your head rests against his pectoral and you can hear him panting. He angles his hips upwards to be able to push his cock further into you.

“Fuck, Aaron.” You moan, overwhelmed by the sensation between your legs and your whole body. He continues to plow into you until he feels your walls tighten around his dick. Then he changes the position of his arms, one reaching around your chest to continue pressing you against him, the other wanders to your core.

He lets his fingers run up and down your folds until you get frustrated by him ignoring your clit. You try to shake his grip on your chest, but he keeps holding you close. When his movements start to get sloppy and you can feel his own orgasm rise, he finally presses his fingers against your yearning clit. It makes you gasp. Because he held you on the edge for so long, your orgasm crashes onto you in mere seconds.

Your spasming walls give him the final push and he cums right after you. Hotch lets go of your chest and allows you to collapse onto the sofa. Your legs still twitch from the aftershock of your orgasm when he pulls out of you.

You put your panties back on and turn around and sink to the floor, back leaning against the couch. Hotch pulls his pants back up without zipping them and sits down next to you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about a minute you ask him: “Feeling better?”

He chuckles: “A lot, yes.”

“Hmh, good.” You say quietly, leaning your head back, still feeling waves of euphoria washing over you.

“I…This…” He shakes his head and grabs your hand: “That’s a new way of anger management for me.”

You turn your head towards him: “It’s a nondestructive way of anger management.”

Hotch kisses your cheeks and you add giggling: “Even though you just destroyed that pussy.”

“I- what?” He chuckles confused.

His look makes you laugh uncontrollably. “Sorry.” You finally blurt out.

You clear your throat: “It’s also a really hot way of anger management.”

Hotch leans against you: “I had no idea.”

“What do you mean?” You stroke his cheek.

“How it feels…well, how I still felt like you are in control or rather dictate what’s happening, but I am the aggressive one. You know what I mean?”

You smile and press his hand against you lips: “Me being the top, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy getting fucked like that. And you being the one who likes to give up control, doesn’t mean you cannot be aggressive.”

Aaron gives you that look of amazement again. Then he chuckles: “You young kids with your kink-education.”

“Didn’t you spent your teens in the wild sixties and attend Woodstock or something?”

“Oh, fuck off.” He lightly punches your shoulder, but then pulls you between his legs to throw his arms around and holding you close to his chest.


	10. Love Me Three Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and you flourish in your relationship. On your next case, however, something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fluff; smut; a little daddy-kink for extra spice; canon-typical violence; emotional distress; little crossover with NCIS]

_Smoke. So much smoke. You’re blind, you can’t breathe. You stepped right into the trap._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Good work, everyone.” Hotch tells the team. You’re on your way back from a case in Atlanta. When he walks by your seat on the jet, you let your hand hang over the armrest and brush his thigh. His head snaps around, you wink at him. You feel the muscles in his thigh twitch and smugly pull your hand away. Hotch narrows his eyes but keeps walking.

Emily seems to have noticed part of your interaction with Hotch and raises her eyebrow. You stare at her with an expressionless face until she shrugs her shoulders. For the rest of the flight JJ, Emily, Spencer, and you play some cards. Of course, Spencer wins every round. You all silently agree to pretend that you don’t notice him cheating.

Since its only noon, the team meets in the office to write reports together. Because you all pulled an all-nighter to arrest the unsub and get the statements, most of you disappear into a bathroom to freshen up. You change your shirt, reapply deodorant and pull out lipstick from your bag. It’s the same exact crimson color you wore on your graduation picture.

When you sit down at the roundtable opposite of Hotch, he inhales sharply. He, however, is also teasing you. He took off his suit jacket, rolled is sleeves up and changed his tie for the one you got him. “Nice tie, Hotch.” Morgan comments. Deadpan, Aaron answers: “Thanks, my girlfriend got it for me.”

You choke on your coffee and Spencer lets out an explosive laugh. The others stare at him. “No way!” Morgan exclaims. Without batting him an eye, Hotch opens the file in front of him and starts to fill out the report. When you don’t stop staring at him, Spencer kicks your leg, and you snap out of it. The corners of Hotch’s mouth twitch.

Oh, he’s going to get it tonight.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s tonight when Hotch opens his door for you. You basically lunge at him and press yourself against his body. When he tries to kiss you, you turn your head and growl: “You don’t deserve that after today.”

“I didn’t do anything.” He says innocently.

“Really?” You push him backwards until he is trapped between you and the kitchen counter. Roughly, you take off his belt. “Hands.” You command.

He obliges and puts his wrists together in front of him. You change your mind, that’s not enough. Turning him around, you pull his hands behind his back. You lace the belt through the belt loops on the back of his pants, then around his wrist. That way, his arms are pinned to his back.

You turn him back around, grinning you tell him: “That’s better.” Hotch’s breathing already quickened; when you grab his crotch roughly, he lets out a groan. You turn and walk to the bedroom, Hotch following you quietly. In front of the bed, you turn back and eye him up and down. His pupils are wide, a boner evident in his pants. You turn on the small light on the nightstand.

Hotch doesn’t move, he just stands there and watches you intently. Stepping close to him, you stare up at him. For a moment, you just stand there in silence; then you command: “Kneel.”

He instantly obliges and falls to his knees. You open the button of your dress pants and take off your blazer, throwing it in the direction of the dresser. With two fingers, you push down your pants and underwear slightly, then you tell Hotch: “Take them off.”

Aaron blinks at you, writhing in his restraint. You tilt your head until he understands. He scoots closer and raises his head as far as he can. With his teeth he manages to get a hold of your dress pants and panties. Bowing down, he pulls them below your knees.

“Good boy.” You praise him. He lets out a groan and leans back up. You sit down at the edge of the bed and open your legs. “May I?” He asks quietly, staring into your eyes. “You may.” You tell him smiling. Hotch scoots closer, until he can reach your core with his mouth.

His eyes only leave your face for a second to look at your folds. Hotch leans into you, burying his face between your thighs. The heat of his skin makes you moan. He licks you up and down, finding your eyes again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotch gently sucks on your clit, coaxing another moan out of you. Your hands fly to his head and you grab his beautiful black hair, ruffling through it. He keeps lapping you up and down like he could do this all night. Alternating between sucking on your clit and licking you, pressing his tongue against your entrance, he makes you shiver in pleasure.

After minutes of this, your breathing is heavy, your fingers clawing into his scalp. “Please.” He mumbles. You raise your head to look at him. “Please, I want to touch you.” Hotch pleads, almost begging.

It makes you smile: “Well, you’re allowed to, but it looks like you can’t right now.” He groans against your thigh. Hotch leans back down and keeps sucking at your core. When you moan loudly again, you hear something rip. Your eyes shoot open and you prop yourself up on your elbows. Aaron’s hands are clenched into fists and he fights his restraints. With another rip, the belt is off his pants. Having more space, he can wiggle his hands out of the belt.

“Holy shit.” You breathe out. His now free hands fly to your thighs. Hotch’s fingers claw into them and he kisses your inner thigh. His hands wander up until he can grab your hips. With a determined tug, he drags you towards him. Aaron pushes two fingers inside of you, making you scream obscenities.

He curls his fingers and starts to fuck you at a fast pace. “God, Aaron, yes.” You moan appreciative. He sucks on your clit again, sending you into a frenzy. Your thighs press against his head and your walls spasm. He lifts his head, only moving his fingers inside you. Your orgasm leaves you only wanting more.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You grab his arms and push him back until he stands up. “Take off your clothes.” You order while getting completely naked yourself. He sighs relieved when his erect cock finally springs free.

With a swift movement, you bring yourself close to him and kiss him deeply. You can taste yourself on his lips. Aaron hugs you and presses you against his chest: “This turned me on so much.” He whispers. You kiss his neck: “I can tell.” With your left hand, you grab his hard dick and guide him back to the bed.

Giving you puppy eyes, he says: “Please fuck me, daddy.” Your eyes widen, feeling how you instantly get wetter: “Fucking hell, Aaron.” He shyly smiles at you and lays down next to you: “Can I call you that?”

You kiss his cheek: “Fuck yes you can.” He takes a deep breath; you see how he debates with himself. Then he says with his dark, husky voice: “Thank you, daddy.”

Your mouth falls open, you push him into the mattress. You swing your leg over his hips and grab his cock beneath you. You look into his eyes and tell him: “You’re unbelievably hot.” He groans and you sink down on him.

Keeping up the eye-contact, you start to move your hips. Your already sensitive pussy starts to tingle and immediately clutches around his cock. Hotch tries his best to keep his eyes open. His hands run up your sides and settle at your chest. He grabs your tits and holds them when you start to bounce up and down on him.

Hips stuttering, you feel yourself already climbing up to your next orgasm. You bow down to Aaron and find his lips. His hands fall down on your back and he presses you onto him. All you need to do now is roll your hips. At this angle, his cock stimulates you perfectly.

You grab the sides of his head; your body tenses up so hard that tears fill your eyes. Coming a second time you yell out his name, mixed with some _fuck_. Slowly, you sit up. He stares at you like you’re one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You lift yourself off him and lay on your back. With one hand you stroke his cock. When your pulse slowed down, you state: “Now you deserve to fuck me.” You don’t have to tell him twice. Quickly, he rolls to his stomach and crawls onto you.

You put your hands to his shoulders to hold him up. Putting your legs around him, you push him into you. His head falls back, and he lets out a moan so loud, you’re worried the whole street may hear him. But then again, that would be kind of hot. So, you tell him: “That’s right, let them know how much you love to fuck me.”

When his eyes open and he leans down to kiss you, you let go off his shoulders. Instead, you grab the back of his neck and hold him close to your face. His lips find yours and he kisses you feverishly.

While he plows into you, you jerk up your hips to push him deeper into you. You both groan at the sensation. The nerves at your pussy feel raw, but it feels way too good to stop now. Your pulse quickens again, and you start to breathe as fast as Hotch. He feels you tighten around him again and asks: “Can you cum a third time?”

You nod: “Please, make me cum again.” That’s the first time you said _please_ to him during sex. He notices and groans against your lips. One of his hands grabs your waist, the other your neck. His weight partially on your neck, your eyes roll back. He lets go and Endorphins rush through you.

Moaning, your open your eyes and grab his neck, he grabs yours again. You both choke each other, staring into the other’s eyes. Aaron’s movements become sloppy and you let go off him. He presses his thumb into the side of your neck one last time and then lets go as well.

With another hard push into you, he cums. Your legs shake and your raw nerves make your eyes water again. It’s almost painful when you cum again. You cannot say or concentrate on anything. There is just you and the warmth spreading from your legs through your whole body.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing you feel, is Aaron rubbing your cheek. “Are you okay?” His voice is quite and a little concerned. You open your eyes and turn to him. You didn’t even feel him pulling out of you. “Yeah, why?” You breathe out.

“You’re crying.” He keeps wiping away your tears. “Oh.” You let out a laugh. You grab the sheets and wipe them over your face. Being finally able to properly see again, you find his eyes and smile: “I’m fine. You just fucked me into another dimension.”

Hotch’s pupils are still wide and black. He lets out a chuckle: “Oh, wow.” You rub over your face again and sit up. Your whole body hurts and feels good at the same time.

“How are your wrists?” You ask him. He shows you; they have red stripes around them: “Better than my pants.”

You laugh out loud. Carefully, you take his hands and run your fingers over his palm. Then you turn them and kiss around his wrists. You feel his cum seep out of you: “I should go to the bathroom.”

When you get up, Hotch follows you. “Shower?” He asks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You look great with glasses.” You tell Hotch when he shows you, as promised, a picture of him as prosecutor. “Why don’t wear them anymore?”

“I got my eyes lasered.” He grins when he sees you pout. “At least you still wear sunglasses.” You say, smiling back.

While Hotch gathers the photos from the table, neatly putting them back in a box, you cannot take your eyes off him. Leaning back into the couch, you watch as he gets up and puts everything away. When he comes back to you, he notices you staring.

“What?” He asks with a mellow voice.

You shake your head but can’t stop smiling: “I just like looking at you.”

Hotch cheeks flush and he sits back down next to you.

You lean back on the sofa and tell him, just like during your first night together: “Come here.” Aaron’s eyes sparkle and he lays down, head in the crook of you neck. You can feel him breathing against your skin.

With one hand you start to play with his hair, with the other you draw circles on his back. The warmth and weight of him make you sleepy. You close your eyes and feel Aaron fall asleep on you, listening to your heartbeat.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early in the morning, you get woken up by the ringing of your phones. Groaning, Aarons lift his head, you follow suit. In the dark, you stumble to your bag. “Yeah?” You yawn into your phone. “Good morning, my ray of sunshine.” Garcia chirps from the other side of the line. “Hey, Penelope.” You can barely keep your eyes open. “Sorry, to wake you, but we have a case.”

“Thanks for calling. I’ll be on my way soon.” You hang up and sit down on the floor, trying to wake up. You curse when Aaron turns on the lights in the kitchen. He comes over to you and offers you his hand, you let him pull you to your feet and curse again. It takes you some effort to walk properly, your core aches.

“God Aaron, I feel like I’ve been fucked really hard.” You groan. He kisses the side of your head: “Same.” You let out a tiered giggle and stumble to the kitchen. You turn on the water and let it run over your wrists to wake you up. You splash some of it in your face.

Taking a few deep breaths, you try to clear your head. “Alright, boss. Off we go.” Aaron chuckles and follows you into the bedroom to get dressed.

You get in your car and call Spencer to let him know you’ll be there soon. Hotch takes his and drives off the Quantico. Spencer gets in and looks at you: “You look like you’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Yeah, more or less.” You tell him and drive to the nearest Starbucks. Spencer goes inside with you. You order coffee for everyone and get some croissants and what not for breakfast, assuming you will head straight to the airport after meeting the others at headquarters.

When you get in, the others look almost as bad as you. Hotch managed to make himself look put together, but his eyes tell a different story. The team gives you a silent cheer when you hand everyone a coffee.

Penelope walks in and hands you the file: “You’ve been called in for an abduction. Eighteen-year-old Madison has been taken right from her parents house while they were asleep.”

“When was that?” Emily asks. “The parents noticed three hours ago. There were signs of struggle and their daughter was gone.”

“So, we don’t know when she was taken?” Morgan asks. Penelope shakes her head: “No ransom demand either.” Hotch nods: “Wheels up in fifteen.”

In two SUVs you race to the jet. At least it’s a short flight to Norfolk. You go through the files of the girl, looking at her parents: “Her father is an Admiral. Why wasn’t the NCIS called?”

“They were, they called us.” JJ tells you.

“Huh.” You furrow your eyebrows: “That’s a first.”

Emily goes over the statements of the parents: “How was there clearly a struggle and her parents still didn’t hear anything? Especially with the father being Navy?” No one can answer that. Hotch orders, looking at you: “Take Prentiss and Reid to the crime scene. You’ll meet the agents of the NCIS there. The rest of us will drive to our local headquarters.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You let Reid drive and look at the files of the NCIS agents Penelope sent you. Still on the phone with her, you ask: “Hey, didn’t you go out with McGee?” You hear her sigh: “Yeah. Please don’t tell him you know me.”

“Alright.” You promise and hang up.

When you arrive at the house, you see two parole cars with their lights on blocking the street. You curse and get out. Prentiss and Reid behind you, you walk over to the cops standing outside their cars: “Are you trying to let all of Virginia know that there as been an abduction?” You’re angry and the cops flinch.

Reid tells them: “Turn off your lights. And if you _must_ stay here, park your cars on the side of the road. “

“Alright, alright.” One of them raises his hands: “Calm down, agent.” Reid leans closer: “This is calm, and it’s doctor.”

You walk towards the house, giving Spencer a fist bump. The lights of the police cars turn off and you sigh in relief. Two agents come out of the house; you flash your badges.

You extend your hand: “Agent Gibbs and David, I assume?” They both shake your hand, then Emily’s. Spencer just waves at them.

“Can you walk us through the crime scene, Agent Gibbs?” He nods at you and turns back to the house. “I’ll talk to David.” Emily tells you. You give them both a small smile and walk with Spencer into the house. “He doesn’t speak much, huh?” Spencer comments and nods towards Gibbs. “I heard Marines are the quiet type.”

The living room shows clear signs of struggle, there is a trail of chaos up the stair to the girl’s room. With gloves on you walk behind Gibbs. “No sign of forced entry, no blood or anything else that suggest a violent fight. Just the damage you just seen.” The gray-haired man with the typical military haircut tells you.

Spencer walks around, looking into every room. “We already took photos. But aren’t you going to take some as well?” Gibbs asks. You shake your head and nod towards Reid: “He’s our camera, so yours will be enough.” Now you got Gibbs attention: “Your camera?”

Reid emerges from the Girl’s room: “Eidetic memory.” He explains. “Of course.” Gibbs says nonchalantly, but his lips form into a small smile.

“Something isn’t right.” Spencer says. You nod: “It’s a little to random, isn’t it?” Gibbs looks around: “Like someone wanted to make it appear random.”

Spencer and you agree. “That would explain why the parents stated that they didn’t hear anything.” You add.

You meet Emily and David outside. They walk through the front yard with you. “How did you got them to turn of their stupid lights?” David asks. “We told them to.” Reid and you say in union. Gibbs eyes dart between the two of you. David leans towards him: “I like them.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emily drives Gibbs, Reid, David, and you take the other car. Spencer sits in the back and David takes the seat next to you. After a minute in silence, she tells you: “You were the first to pronounce my name correctly before I said it first.”

You side-eye her and smile: “You’re Israeli.” She nods, then she asks: “You read my file?”

“Actually, we read the file of everyone on your team.” Spencer chirps up from the backseat. You shoot him a look in the rear mirror. David, however, seems to be fine with it, she lets out a chuckle.

At the Bureau, you get Gibbs and David visitor passes and they follow you inside. You pile into the room behind the one-way mirrored interrogation room. Morgan and Hotch are currently talking to the parents. “You shouldn’t keep suspects together.” Gibbs says sternly.

“But they don’t know that they are suspects yet.” You tell him. “And that way we can observe the dynamic between them.” You and Reid step closer to the glass and monitor their body-language. “Do you see it as well?” You whisper. “Yeah.” He nods.

Hotch and Morgan keep asking basic questions. They don’t really know yet that the parents are probably part of the abduction. You only wrote Hotch that the crime scene seems off. Reid turns to the others: “The woman’s feet point towards Hotch and Morgan, her body is opened to them. The man, however, closes himself off, showing defensive behavior.”

You turn to them as well: “Now we should separate them.” Your eyes dart between the others: “Gibbs, would you interview the Admiral? You’re probably our best chance to build rapport, since both of you have a connection to the armed forces.” He agrees.

“I’ll take the woman.” Prentiss states, “I go with David.” She smiles at her and David nods. You open the door and step outside. Without knocking, you enter the interrogation room. Everyone turns their heads towards you. You lean down to Hotch and whisper: “We need to separate them.”

He and Morgan get up. “Did something happen?” The woman asks panicked. You smile at her: “No, but would you please come with us? We brought in agents that are specialized in abductions. They will talk to the both of you, okay?”

She nods frantically and follows you outside, leaving her husband behind. Gibbs enters the room alone and closes the door. Prentiss and David guide the woman to the other interrogation room. Morgan follows them to observe from the outside.

You and Reid fill Hotch in on what you found. He listens intently. When you’re finished, he sighs: “This diminishes Madison’s chances of still being alive drastically.” Reid adds: “I assume the father killed her and coerced the mother into making it looking like an abduction.”

“Go find JJ and find evidence for that. Finances, social life, violent behavior in the past. Anything.” Reid walks away, leaving you and Hotch alone.

He grabs your hand: “Are you okay? You look sick.” You squeeze his hand: “I feel sick.” Hotch pulls you to his chest and mumbles: “Is it because of your parents?” You sigh: “Yeah. The father gives off the same vibes as them.”

He kisses your cheek: “You’re alright. I am here, they are not.” That makes you laugh and cry at the same time. You wipe your eyes and look up at him. His eyes are reassuring. After giving him a peck on the lips, you nod towards the interrogation room with the father inside: “I’ll join Gibbs.” Hotch nods: “Go give him hell.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He’s been pulling his bullshit for hours now. It makes you mad. Even Gibbs’ eyes start to twitch. The father only gives calculated answers, not behaving right at all. He doesn’t seem worried. Most of the time, he ignored you, only looking at Gibbs. Now he even has the audacity to smile smugly.

You’re done with him. You spring to your feet and smash your fists on the table: “Where is your daughter?!” You yell so loud that even Gibbs flinches. The motherfucker leans forwards, calmly, and says: “No need to get hysterical. I said, I don’t know where she is.”

“Is that it?” You’re no longer yelling, but still speak at a considerably loud volume. “You just cannot stand hysterical behavior?” He sighs: “Obviously, I mean who can?” He looks at Gibbs: “How do you put up with this?”

Gibbs keeps a straight face and doesn’t answer. You continue, getting closer to the man with every sentence: “Was Madison hysterical? Didn’t she take your shit anymore? Did she annoy the hell out of you?”

The father looks at you. You see it in his eyes, he agrees with you. “Always a source if irritation? Always in your way? So, you finally did something about it, didn’t you? Because she deserved it, didn’t she?”

“Yes.” The Admiral answers quietly. The moment the word left his mouth, realization hits his eyes. He just confessed, being provoked by you, feeling finally understood.

Gibbs throws a pen at him: “Address.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hotch leans down to you: “You were amazing in there. I…” Before he can finish his sentence, you arrive at the address the Admiral gave you. Weapons holstered, vests strapped, you get out of the SUVs. “We don’t know what’s in that warehouse. Hopefully, only the body, but we don’t know.” Hotch says. “Gibbs, David, Reid – cover the front. Morgan, you’re with me. We go in first. JJ, Prentiss, and Y/L/N – you go in from the back.”

You all nod and get ready.

Waiting at the back entrance, you wait for Hotch’s command. “Go, go, go.” You hear him in your earpiece. Emily pushes the door open; you and JJ walk past her. Weapon at the ready you split up. There are several stacks of boxes, stillages and other stuff. You don’t really pay attention to it; you only look out for the girl.

Suddenly, there is a hissing sound. It comes from in front of you. You walk in the direction of the sound, towards where Hotch and Morgan must be. Then there is a loud bang, followed by several more. You throw yourself on the ground, shielding your head.

When it falls silent again, you start to cough. You open your eyes. Smoke. So much smoke. You’re blind, you can’t breathe. You stepped right into the trap.

Couching you crawl forwards. “Hotch? Morgan?” You yell. It sends you right into another cough attack. Nevertheless, you keep crawling. You can’t see very far, but you spot Prentiss to your right. You manage to get up and run to her: “Prentiss?! You okay?”

Groaning, she gets up: “This motherfucker.” You want to laugh, but your lung won’t allow that. “Go find JJ.” You tell her.

Shielding your mouth and nose with your arm, you keep looking for Hotch and Morgan.

“Over here!” You hear Morgan’s voice. Almost blind, you run towards him. You trip over something but catch yourself on a box. You find Morgan, leaning against a shelf. “Where is Hotch?” You yell panicked.

Morgan points to his left: “He was closer to the explosion”

“Of course he was.” You mumble. “Get out of here!” You order Morgan. He shakes his head. “Go, Morgan!” You yell. “Help JJ and Prentiss.” He gives in and walks away, still coughing.

You turn around and sprint in the direction Morgan just pointed. Hotch is on the ground. Not moving. “Aaron!” You scream, falling to your knees next to him. He’s on his side. When you touch his legs, you feel that his dress pants are wet. You look at your hand. It’s red.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Come on, Aaron.” You roll him onto his back, he doesn’t respond. You take off his vest, your eyes tear up. You don’t know if it’s from the smoke or because you are looking down on your critically wounded boyfriend.

You push his unconscious body up into a sitting position and grab under his shoulders. You stand up, bringing him up with you. His body is limp, being way heavier that way. You press him against your chest and drag him in the direction of the exit. Walking backwards, you finally make out a light.

Coughing, you make it outside. Your sight clears up and you take deep breaths. Carefully, you lay Hotch on the ground. JJ, Emily, and Morgan are sitting next to the building, leaning against it, breathing just as hard as you are. The others come running towards you.

“Ambulance!” You yell. “Five minutes!” Reid screams back.

You look down at Hotch. He’s still not responding. You touch the side of his neck, there is a pulse but it’s weak. Leaning down, you check his breathing. “Fuck.”

You rip open his shirt and find his sternum. Rhythmically, you start CPR. After thirty pumps, you lean down and breathe into his mouth. “Come on, Aaron.” Tears start to run down your cheeks.

You breathe in his mouth again. Your arms start to hurt, but you keep pushing down relentlessly. “Please, Aaron.” You sob.

Reid steps closer: “I can do it.”

You shake your head and keep up the CPR. Leaning down, you breath into his mouth again. “Please, love, please.” You plead.

Finally, you can hear the sirens. You only stop your effort when the paramedics push you aside. Sobbing, you fall to the ground. Reid hugs you from behind. You shake in his arms.

Emily and JJ sit down next to you, trying to calm you. “I can’t…” Your voice hitches and you’re not able to utter the rest of the sentence. The others are worried as well, but they manage to keep it together. You, however, are just falling apart.

“We have a pulse!” One of the paramedics yells. Immediately, Reid helps you to your feet. They are loading Hotch into the ambulance. You follow them and get into it as well.

The last thing your team sees, before the doors of the ambulance are shut, is you holding Hotch’s hand, pressing it against your chest.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You’re head is laying on the mattress of Hotch’s hospital bed. You’re tired, you’re exhausted, but most of all, you are scared. Yes, they stabilized him. But he isn’t awake.

You hold his hand. Squeezing it now and then, rubbing your thumb over the back of it. The NCIS and Morgan went back to the parents. They are not done with them. Emily and JJ also had to stay at the hospital to get treaded with oxygen.

Reid is sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. He brought you water to keep you somewhat alive. His phone vibrates: “The father confessed planning the attack. He wanted to destroy evidence. They found the body.” You nod, not really listening to him.

You sit back up and run your fingers through Hotch’s hair and cup his cheek. You keep rubbing his cheek when you whisper: “Aaron, I love you so much. Please wake up.” 

Emily clears her voice behind you. Her and JJ are standing in the door, eyes darting between you and Hotch. At this point, you don’t care. You turn back and press Hotch’s hand to your lips.

“Did you know about this?” Emily asks Reid, stunned. “Yeah.” Reid admits.

JJ doesn’t care either. She walks over to you and rubs your back. “He will be okay.” She calmly assures you. “He’s been through worse.”

You let out a sad laugh and turn your attention back to Aaron. “Should we stay with him for a minute? You can go get something to eat.” Emily offers. You shake your head and start to caress Hotch’s arm.

“Okay. We will check in later.” They tell you and go to leave. “I’ll come with you.” Reid tells them. You give them a small smile.

You lean back in your chair and rub your face. It drives you insane that you can do absolutely nothing about this. You get up and pace around the room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You sit down on the side of the bed, grabbing Aaron’s hand. “Come on, love. I know you can do this. Wake up.”

Suddenly – finally – Hotch lets out a couch, squeezing your hand. His eyes flutter open. You let out a relieved sob.

Leaning down to him, you grab his shoulder: “Hey.” You whisper and kiss his cheek. “Hey.” He answers groggily. You caress his cheeks until he fully wakes up and looks at you. “How are you feeling?” You whisper.

“I’m alright. The morphine is nice.” His deadpan answer makes you sob in relieve. You sit back down in the chair, Hotch turns his head to look at you: “You saved me, didn’t you?” You nod, wiping away your tears. “I heard you. I think I slipped in and out of consciousness when you gave me CPR.”

You kiss the back of his hand again: “You cannot imagine how happy I am to hear your voice.”

He lifts his arm to touch your face. You take his hand and out it against your cheek. For a moment, you close your eyes and concentrate on the feeling.

When you open your eyes, you see a tear running down his cheek. “Aaron, I love you. I love you so much.” His eyes widen and he starts to smile brightly. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner.” He lets out a laugh: “I wanted to tell you as well, but somehow didn’t.”

You stare into his eyes. In a mellow voice he tells you: “I love you.”

You get up to kiss him. He holds you by the waist while your lips melt together. When you break apart, you kiss his forehead and sit back on the bed.

While you stare into each other’s eyes, the others enter the room.

Morgan speaks first: “So, Hotch, would you like to introduce us to your girlfriend?” Hotch lets out a chuckle. “Glad to see you too, Morgan.”

They step closer to the bed, Reid squeezing your shoulder. “See? I told you he will be fine.” JJ says. You sigh: “Yeah.”

“We’ll leave you to it.” Emily says, but then adds: “But prepare yourselves for detailed questions about this.” She gestures towards you and Hotch.

“Absolutely not.” Hotch tells them, “Now get out of here.”

While they are leaving, you lean back to Hotch and kiss him.

“Eww!” Emily yells from the hallway.

“Fuck off!” You and Hotch yell back in union, returning to whispering love confessions to each other between kisses.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing another chapter. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [smut; fluff; public indecency]

“Aaron, we are going to be late!” You’re in his living room, wearing a shirt with a plunging neckline, dark jeans, rocking your favorite brogues. Finally, he comes out of the bedroom. “Do we really have to go?” You roll your eyes: “It will be fun. It’s our first time going out with the team after your dramatic exit.”

“Dramatic?” He raises his eyebrow. You grin at him and grab the back of his neck: “A little.” You whisper before you press your lips on his. “You look hot.” He murmurs into your ear when you let go of him. His hands wander up your sides. You grab them: “I know what you’re doing.” Hotch gives you an innocent smile: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You let him get away with it for now: “Come on.” Kissing the side of your neck, he admits: “I’m kind of nervous.” You grab his chin: “You’ll be fine. Try to enjoy a night at the bar with your girlfriend.” Hotch sighs: “Fine.”

“You look hot too, by the way.” You whisper when you get into the taxi. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paying the driver, you get out of the car. Hotch is already standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. It makes you grin, it’s out of character for him to be this insecure. You put your arm around his waist, and he his around your shoulder. You walk into the bar like this and look for the team. “Over here!” Emily’s voice makes you turn around and let go of each other.

You push Hotch to walk in front of you and sit down first. Everyone is here except Rossi. “Did Dave really cancel?” You ask. Morgan rolls his eyes: “He said something about the drinks not being expensive enough.”

He waves the waitress over to order. Before you can say something, Hotch orders Singapore Slings for you two. You smile like an idiot and look around the bar. At the far end is a dance floor. _Oh, this will be fun._

When your drinks arrive, you and Hotch clink glasses first, then raise them at the others. “How many drinks until you tell us more?” Emily yells over the table, gesturing at you and Hotch. He lets out a chuckle and you flip Emily off once again. “How many though?” Morgan repeats.

You turn you head to Hotch and whisper: “Should we fuck with them?” He nods, his face deadpan. “What do you want to know?” You ask.

Everyone looks at each other, obviously not expecting to get this far. “Now you seem like you need shots.” You tease them. On cue, Morgan orders some for the table. Everyone except Reid downs one. You repeat your question, adding: “Everyone gets to ask one question.”

“So, choose wisely.” Hotch comments, still showing off his stern face. Under the table, however, he puts his hand on your thigh.

“How long have you been two together?” JJ goes first.

“Two years.” You answer with a calm voice. That makes Morgan choke on his drink: “What?”

“I said, two years. And you just used your question. Emily?”

She tilts her head, overthinking her question: “Where did you meet?”

“At the gym.” Hotch answers. 

Garcia narrows her eyes: “Is that why Y/N joined the team?”

Clearing your voice, you answer: “Yes.”

The others turn to Reid, expecting him to ask something. He grins and takes a sip of his coke. Then he asks: “Was any of that true?”

“No.” Hotch and you answer in union and start laughing.

“You said you would answer our questions!” Emily protests. “Yeah. But we didn’t say we would answer truthfully.” Hotch counters.

“Unbelievable.” Morgan shakes his head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aaron is in the bathroom when the DJ starts to blast music. Empty glasses crowd the table, everyone is at least a little tipsy. “Twenty bucks I can get Hotch to dance with me.” You declare. “No way in hell!” Morgan objects. “Well, put your money where your mouth is.”

You look at the others. Everyone gets out twenty bucks, even Reid. You put it in a neat pile in the middle of the table. “Watch me.” You grin at them and get up.

Hotch walks back in your direction, you meet him halfway. Without a word, you grab his hand and put it around your waist. He looks surprised, but lets you continue. Together, you stroll to the now crowded dance floor. You grab his hand and make him turn around under it. He grins at you and puts his hand at the back of your neck.

Knowing very well that the others are observing you, you press you body against his and kiss his neck. Slowly, you start to move to the rhythm of the music. At one point you turn around and lean against Aaron’s chest, sliding down until your head is leveled with his hips. You hear someone whistle, presumably Morgan. His hands on your shoulders, you get back up, grinding your ass into his crotch for a second.

When you turn around, you see Aaron’s flushed cheeks. You pull him further into the crowd. He grabs your hips and pulls you against him, moving your bodies impossibly close to each other. Grabbing his shoulders, you tilt you head up. Hotch gets the hint and leans down to kiss you. You feel incredibly content and lucky, being here with him.

He smiles against your lips and shouts over the music: “It’s a bet, isn’t it?” You grab his ass: “I just earned us a hundred bucks.” Hotch shakes his head but doesn’t stop smiling.

A few minutes later, you walk back to the table, foreheads a little sweaty. “Pay up, bitches.” You shout and open your hand. Emily sighs and hands you the money.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Aaron keeps continuously rubbing your thigh, you nod towards the door. “Yes, please.” He whispers. “We’re leaving.” You declare. “I’ll come with you.” Reid sounds relieved. JJ and Emily get up as well. “Looks like it’s just us two now, Baby Girl.” Morgan grins at Garcia. She answers something rather vulgar you choose not to listen to.

Outside, you hand Reid his twenty bucks back: “For your cab.” Hesitantly, he takes it and gets into the first you wave down. Emily and JJ get a little too touchy while waiting. You wish them a good night and walk away, down the street.

Hotch puts his arm around you again, this time his hand settles just above your ass. Casually, you let your hand swing to the side and brush his cock. The sudden feeling makes him stumble. When you walk past a barely lit alley, you take Aaron’s hand and pull him inside.

You let him push you against the wall, trapping you between it and his chest. Starting to kiss your neck, he murmurs: “We should go out more often, if you do that to me every time.” You know he is talking about you two dancing. Leaning forwards, you bite his earlobe. “I told you it will be fun.” Before he can answer, you palm his dick, and he lets out a groan.

Grabbing his half-hard cock roughly, you push his open dress shirt a little to the side to nibble on his collarbone. Hotch starts to protest: “I…We can’t-“ You pick up the speed. “Oh god.” He moans. You look around: you’re pretty far down the alley, hidden in a dark spot. Someone would have to walk up close to see you.

Making quick work of your own jeans, you open his belt and push his pants down before he can object. His hand wanders into your shirt, palming your tits. You let out a hum and lift your leg to press it to his side.

“We could get arrested for public indecency.” Hotch whispers, nevertheless palming his dick now. You bite his chest: “We better be quick then.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a groan, Aaron gives in and bends his knees to press his cock against your entrance. Slipping just his head inside you, you both let out a stifled moan. “Fuck, you’re wet.” He comments and pushes his hips forward.

You let your head fall back when he fully is inside you, filling you up. Hotch leans his head against you shoulder and starts thrusting into you, clawing into your side. Just the thought of someone walking by, seeing you fucking makes you moan again. It would be kind of hot, having to explain to the director of the FBI why you two were arrested.

Aaron’s fingers find your clit and he quickly starts to draw circles over it. You open your eyes and see him marvel at you. Staring back, your mouth falls open. “Harder.” You command. Hotch starts to roll his hips at a quicker pace and makes your eyes flutter shut again. With the stimulation of your clit, the brick wall rubbing against your back, Aaron letting out delicious little moans, you are not far away from your orgasm.

Letting go of his shoulders, you clutch your hands around his face and pull him to you until your lips touch. You feel his legs tremble. “I love your cock almost as much as I love you.” You manage to breathe out between moans. “Fucking hell…I-“ Hotch tries to reply but gets carried away. Pulling almost out of you completely, he plows back into you with hard truths, smashing you against the wall while tirelessly working on your clit.

The last thrust hits your g-spot just right and you clench around him, sending euphoria through your whole body. You snake your leg around him and hold him against you. Silencing your obscene moan by biting into his chest, you hold onto your orgasm as long as you can.

You feel Hotch’s hot breath against the side of your neck and his body spasm. It takes you both a minute to calm down. For another minute you just stand there in silence, leaning against the others forehead.

Slowly, you let your leg down while Hotch pulls out of you. Your thoughts clearing up a little, you quickly put your clothes back on properly. Aaron turns around, leaning against the wall next to you. You take his hand and press a kiss at the back of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aaron’s eyes are still glazed when you climb into the back of the taxi. You give the driver your address and lean back. You arrive at your apartment and Hotch still hasn’t said a word, he just held your hand in the taxi.

You push open the door to your apartment and quickly freshen up in the bathrrom. When you come back to the living room, you sit down on the sofa next to Hotch. “Are you okay?” You ask him and take his hands. He lets out a laugh and rubs his hand over his face: “Yeah I am.”

You put your legs over his and curl into his side. “In fact,” he adds, “I never felt better.” That makes you laugh: “Fucking in an alley is the happiest moment of your life?” He turns to look at you and answers deadpan: “No, that was when you winked at me on the jet.” That little joke makes your heart flutter, and you wait for him to continue. “But this just made me realize how lucky I am. I never in a million years thought someone would want to do such a thing with me.”

You start to caress the back of his head, ruffling through his hair: “You know, only you can romanticize what we just did.”

“Is that weird?” He furrows his eyebrows, visibly insecure. You shake your head: “No, it’s just very you.”

Hotch lets out a chuckle and kisses your cheek: “I love you too, by the way.” He murmurs against you skin. You let out a happy sigh and pull him closer to you. After a moment you get up and grab his hand, walking to the bedroom. You hand him the sweatpants he sleeps in and strip to put on a t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. Then you crawl onto the bed, scooting backwards and putting the pillows under your back. Aaron follows you, not quite sure what you’re up to.

You take his hand and guide him towards you: “Turn around.” You tell him and grab his shoulders. Opening your legs, you let him lay down between your thighs, his head on your stomach. Aaron tilts his head to look up at you: “Relax.” You smile at him and start to play with his hair. With a sigh he closes his eyes, and you feel his back sink into your thighs.

You grab the book that’s on your nightstand and start to read to him: “The Catcher in the Rye. A novel by J. D. Salinger.” You see him smile, listening to your voice intently.


End file.
